Calendrier Team Free Will
by Ninow
Summary: *FIC* Un jour. Une histoire. Racontant les préparatifs de la fête de Noël chez nos chers amis chasseurs.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

\- «Non Cas! Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, je ne changerais pas d'avis!»

Ce n'étais même pas la peine d'y songer. Ça faisait au moins deux mois qu'il l'emmerdais avec cette stupide fête. Jamais il n'accepterais de le faire et rien ne le ferais changer d'avis. Pas même ses yeux tout tristounet qui lui serrait le cœur.

\- «Mais, Dean. J'ai pût voire dans la rue l'autre jour que beaucoup de monde attendait cette fête avec impatience. Que cela avait l'air amusant. Et j'aimerais bien le faire moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais _fêter_ quoique ce soit. Les anges ne font pas ce genre de chose. Et je ne suis plus un ange. Alors j'aimerais beaucoup essayer, pendant que je le peux. S'il-te-plaît Dean.»

Castiel regardait Dean, avec sa tête de chien battu. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Dean refusait-il? D'habitude, tout le monde était heureux de faire cette fête. Il l'avait bien remarquer au fil des années, passés à regarder l'être humain grandir et évoluer. Tout le monde voulait fêter cette fête. Tout le monde aimait Noël. Alors pourquoi pas Dean?

Sam, lui, écoutait sagement le jeu de répliques auquel s'amusait les deux hommes. Il avait l'impression de suivre un match de ping-pong. Il trouvait amusant le fait que, malgré son refus catégorique, Dean sortait des arguments... Absolument ridicule.

\- «J'ai pas envie de faire cette fête.»

\- «Dean...»

\- «En plus il fait froid. Si j'acceptais, on serait obliger de sortir par ce temps.»

\- «Mais tu es déjà sortit par ce temps. Pour les chasses. Tu te souviens?»

\- «Mais... Ça n'a rien à voir. Les chasses sont importantes. On allait quand même pas laisser des innocents mourir.»

\- «Non. Bien sûr. Mais je veux simplement dire que tu es sortir avec une météo plus horrible que maintenant.»

\- «Peut être. Mais ça ne change rien. Je n'aime pas toutes ses décorations. Tout ça est tellement superflues. On prend Noël comme prétexte pour recevoir des cadeaux ou donner des nouvelles à des gens qu'on ignore le reste de l'année. Tu parles d'une hypocrisie.»

\- «Peut être que certains le font, c'est vrai, mais pour d'autre je sais que cette fête apporte de la joie Que ce soit dans les familles ou avec nos amis. J'ai moi aussi envie de connaître ce genre de bonheur. Parce que je ne sais pas de comment sera fabriquer le lendemain... Ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu devrais le savoir Dean. Personne ne sait quand viendra la fin, mais avec nos vies à nous, elle peut arriver plus brutalement que chez d'autre personne. Je veux connaître tout ce qu'i savoir sur la vie humaine avant que ce soit mon tour.»

Dean observa Castiel, étonné. Il ne se rappelais pas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait autant entendu parler. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas, Castiel pouvait ressembler à l'ange qu'il fût un temps. Mais Dean le connaissait bien. Trop bien même. A regarder de plus près, on voyait bien que Castiel ne se tenait plus aussi droit qu'avant. Ses épaules étaient quelques peu voûtés. Son regard n'était plus aussi froid et vide d'émotion, bien que toujours sincère. Aujourd'hui il faisait fenêtre à son cœur.

Castiel n'avait pas de filtre. Tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il ressentait, il le disait à voix haute. On connaissait ses états d'âme, mais son visage lisse d'aucune émotion pouvait nous faire douter. Maintenant, ses yeux approuvait chacune de ses paroles. Si Castiel disait qu'il avait faim, ses yeux montrait qu'il n'avait pas manger depuis une semaine. S'il était fatigué, qu'il n'avait pas dormis depuis dix jours. Et s'il était triste, comme maintenant, vous auriez l'impression d'avoir fait la pire des conneries irréparable et que vous lui aviez brisez le cœur. C'est exactement ce que ressentait Dean à l'instant. D'être la plus horrible personne sur cette planète pour avoir fais de la peine à cet être si pur.

\- «Dean. S'il-te-plaît.»

Il grommela. Il suffisait qu'il entende un...

\- «Je t'en pris.»

… pour perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

La redoutable technique de chien battu alliés aux yeux de cocker trop choupi et _oh mon dieu viens faire un câlin._ Cette technique que son frère aimait beaucoup utiliser. Technique qu'il avait appris à Castiel si jamais il voulait lui demander quelque chose où Dean était sure à cent pour cent de dire non. Et Castiel étai passer pro dans l'art des yeux de cocker. Sa technique marchait bien. Trop bien même. _Foutu cœur_.

\- «Tss. Tu me le paieras.»

\- «Dean? Tu es d'accord?»

\- «Ouais ouais. Je suis d'accord. Mais je te préviens. Compte pas sûr moi pour sautiller joyeusement dans la neige et avoir un sourire crétin sur la face comme toutes la population en ce moment.»

\- «Dean. Merci.»

Grand sourire de la part de Castiel. Trois battements de cœur ratés pour Dean.

Sam sourit. Son frère était foutu. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Loin de là. Car s'il n'avait pas de sourire crétin sur la face comme il le disait, son regard rêveur et son visage cramoisi contredisait ses paroles et montrait à tous ce qu'il espérait cacher.

Son frangin allait souffrir. Sam sentait qu'il allait beaucoup rire. Le mois de décembre allait être intéressent.

* * *

 _A suivre...  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _ **1 Décembre:**_

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, il se dit que ça allait être une longue, très longue journée. Quelle heure était-il? Huit heure? Dean grogna en remettant sac tête sur le pillow. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si tôt? Il était fatigué. En même temps, s'endormir à quatre heures du matin n'était pas une très bonne idée. En regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre, il vit le ciel tout gris montrant le froid glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Il soupira. Faire les magasins, rire en dansant sous la neige ou chanter des chansons de Noël, non franchement tout ça ce n'était pas pour lui. Le jour où vous le verrez faire ça, c'est qu'il est bourré. Ou drogué. Ou les deux même. Pourquoi avait-il accepter déjà? Ah oui, c'est vrai... Castiel. Ce mec allait le perdre. Quoi que c'était peut être déjà fait. Sans que l'intéressé ne soit au courant bien sûr.

Dean pris son pillow et se le mit sur la tête, espérant réussir à s'étouffer avec. Tss, il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui.C'était Sam le romantique de service, pas lui. Pas Dean Winchester. Lui c'était le bourreau des cœurs, le charmeur de ses dames, pas une vulgaire fillette rougissante et bégayante dès qu'elle aperçoit son béguin. _Foutu cœur._

Dean grogna une dernière fois et se leva. Il enfila son tee-shirt AC/DC puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un café. Il s'arrêta quelques instants lorsqu'il aperçue Castiel affalé sur la table, puis continua sa route en grognant un _«Bonjour.»_ Il sortit une tasse du placard, prit la cafetière et remplis sa tasse à ras bord. Puis il s'installa à la table, juste en face de Castiel. Il bût une gorgée du breuvage noire et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il bût une autre gorgée, puis se mit à regarder l'homme en face de lui. Il pouvait se le permettre, personne ne le verrait. Pas même le concerné.

Celui-ci avait la tête sur la table, ses deux bras l'entourant, sa tasse de café refroidi au milieu. Un léger ronflement s'élevait dans l'air. Léger mais présent. Dean s'attarda un instant sur ses cheveux. Noir. Souple. Doux. Il avait vraiment envie de passer sa main à l'intérieur pour connaître le dextérité. Il regretta un instant que ses yeux soit fermer. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond où il aurait aimé s'y noyer. Et ses mains. Si fines mais si fortes. Qu'il voulait t'en tenir à n'importe quelle occasion. Et son corps qu'il rêvait de tenir, de toucher, d'embrasser. De posséder.

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées.

\- «Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu pensais.»

\- «De quoi tu parles Sammy?»

Pour toute réponse, Sam pointa un endroit sur son visage.

\- «De ça.»

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit... ça... Sur sa main.

\- «Merde!»

\- «Je te conseil de te nettoyer avant que-»

\- «Dean?»

Dean se figea. Castiel venait de se réveiller. Il se frottait les yeux, encore gonflés de sommeil.

\- «Qui y'a t-il Dean? Quelque chose ne va pas?»

Puis il le vit aussi.

\- «Oh non Dean. Tu saignes!»

En un éclair il était debout au côté de Dean. Effectivement, celui-ci avait du sang étalé sur le visage et sur la main. Dean se releva très vite, gêné au possible.

\- «Non Cas! T'inquiète pas. C'est rien. C'est juste... Rien. T'inquiète.»

\- «Ne t'en fais pas Cas. Il a une réaction tout à fait normale.»

\- «La ferme Sam.»

\- «Mais, il saigne. On doit le soigner. Je vais t'aider Dean.»

\- «Non Cas. Je peux le faire moi-même.»

Puis en voyant l'air triste de Castiel, il rajouta.

\- «Merci de vouloir m'aider Cas. Mais vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Un peu d'eau et il n'y aura plus rien. Promis.»

Il se sentit un peu mieux lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire de l'ange. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bains à grand pas. _Foutu nez. T'étais obligés de te vider de ton sang?_ Il se nettoya le visage et s'essuya rapidement le visage. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine. Il remarqua que Sam c'était servi un bol de céréale et le mangeait tranquillement à côté de Castiel, qui lui c'était resservi une autre tasse de café bien chaude. Il se réinstalla à sa place et continua de boire sa tasse, profitant du calme présent.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Sam ne décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- «Alors?»

\- «Alors quoi?» demanda Dean.

\- «Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?»

\- «Comment ça?»

\- «Dois-je te rappeler que tu a promis hier à Castiel ici présent qu'on fêterait Noël?»

C'était lui où Sam avait un sourire sadique au lèvre? Castiel, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, sembla se réveiller d'un coup à la phrase de Sam. Il semblait rayonner.

\- «Oui Dean. Tu m'as promis. Tu ne l'a pas oublié hein?» dit Castiel, tout excité. Dean soupira.

Non il n'avait pas oublié. Comment aurait-il pût?

\- «Non Cas, je n'ai pas oublié.»

\- «Alors? Que faisons nous Dean? J'ai envie de fêter Noël mais je ne sais pas comment faire.»

Son air penaud fit raté un battement de cœur à Dean. Il soupira.

\- «Aaah... Je ne sais pas... Hmm, de quoi on a besoin pour Noël déjà?»

\- «Moi je sais.» dit Sam.

\- «Ah oui? De quoi avons nous besoin?»

\- «De plusieurs choses.»

\- «Plusieurs?»

\- «Oui. Noël se fait en plusieurs étape.»

\- «Oh d'accord. Alors, par quoi commençons nous?»

\- «Comme nous n'avons rien, nous allons commencer par la chose la plus basique pour fêter Noël.»

\- «Oh je vois. Et quelle est cette chose basique?»

\- «Un sapin.»

\- «Un sapin?»

\- «Oui.»

\- «Oh je vois. Et bien allons en chercher un.»

Castiel se leva, tout excité de commencer les préparations de Noël, mais il s'arrêta au pas de la porte et se retourna, un air curieux sur le visage.

\- «Hmm, où sont les outils?»

\- «Les outils? Pour quoi faire?» demanda Dean.

\- «Pour le sapin. Il nous faudra des outils pour prendre l'arbre.»

\- «Mais... Cas, où compte tu chercher ton sapin?»

\- «Ben en forêt.»

Logique imparable. _Élémentaire mon cher Watson._

Sam sourit.

\- «Non Cas. Pas besoin d'aller en forêt.»

\- «Mais, c'est dans une forêt qu'on trouve des sapins. Non?» demanda Castiel en inclinant la tête.

\- «Oui, bien sure. Mais il y a des marchands qui en vendent dans les rues. Car tout le monde ne peux pas aller en forêt pour chercher un sapin.»

\- «Oh.»

Dean aimait beaucoup l'expression de Castiel. Les yeux rond d'étonnement, compréhensif lorsqu'il arrive à comprendre un problème particulièrement complexe, qui lui faisait penser à une petite chouette. Tout petit et tout mignon.

 _Bon ça suffit maintenant. J'ai bu qu'un café et et mes pensées deviennent n'importe quoi. Toi le cerveau, t'arrête avec tes images, ça ne me fais aucun effet. Et le cœur t'es prié de rester en place. Merci bien._

Dean se leva et alla chercher une bière. Peut être que ça allait le bourrer et qu'il tombera raide mort. Disons que ça sera compliqué avec une bière ayant un taux d'alcool à un pour cent. Il grommela. Pourquoi la mort ne venait jamais lorsqu'il le fallait?

Inconscient de se qu'il provoquait, Castiel sourit et leur dit qu'il allait se changer pour qu'ils puissent vite aller chercher le sapin.

\- «Castiel. Ne te précipite pas trop. Rappel toi la dernière fois.»

\- «Hmpf. Je continue à croire qu'un démon en était la cause.»

\- «C'est vrai. C'est à cause du méchant démon que tu es tombé contre cette pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandée.»

\- «Dean. Tu te moques de moi.»

\- «Moi? Je suis aussi innocent que le bébé qui vient de naître.»

\- «Mais Dean, tu n'es pas un bébé.»

\- «C'est une expression Cas.»

\- «Oh.»

\- «Bon les amoureux, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous les gars mais je vais vous laisser. Je dois me préparer moi aussi.» dit Sam avec un grand sourire.

\- «La ferme Sammy.»

\- «Dean, soit plus gentil avec ton frère.»

\- «Quoi?»

\- «Oui Dean. Soit plus gentil avec ton frère.» minauda le cadet. Il allait se prendre un coup s'il continuait à le chercher.

\- «Mais je suis très gentil.»

\- «Dean, tu es le grand frère, tu dois montrer l'exemple.»

Sam rigola pendant que Dean bouda. Littéralement. Quelle virilité.

\- «C'est bien, _grand frère_. Il faut être gentil avec les plus jeunes. Ça sert à ça les _vieux frères_.»

\- «SAM!»

\- «Oh! Tu entend? On m'appelle. A plus vous deux! Ah et au fait Cas, on partira vers dix heures, car il n'y aura aucun marchand avant.»

Sam s'échappa en vitesse de la pièce, toujours en rigolant, avant que son frère ne décide de le trucider sur place.

Dean lui, tapa du pied. Son frère allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, c'est lui qui le dit.

\- «Dean.»

\- «Quoi?»

\- «Je m'inquiète pour Sam.»

\- «Quoi? Pourquoi?»

\- «Il vient de dire que quelqu'un l'appelait. Hors je n'ai entendu personne. Tu crois qu'il entend des voix?»

Dean se demandait bien de quoi il parlait, puis comprit. Il sourit. C'est dingue comment Castiel pouvait l'énerver ou le calmer en une fraction de seconde.

\- «C'est rien Cas. C'est une expression ça aussi. On va aller se préparer puis en attendant l'heure de partir on aura cas regarder la télé.»

\- «D'accord Dean.»

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Il passèrent les deux heures suivantes à faire des recherches sur d'éventuelles créatures pour Sam, et devant la télé à regarder Dr. Sexy pour Dean et Cas. Si Dean était complètement affalé sur le canapé, bière à la main, Castiel était quand à lui dos droit, les mains sur les genoux, un air des plus concentrée sur le visage. L'épisode se termina et le générique démarra. Castiel tourna la tête vers l'horloge et sourit.

\- «Dean. Dean. Il est dix heures. Il faut y aller.»

\- «Cas. Calme toi.»

\- «Mais Dean. Il faut y aller. Il n'y en aura plus sinon.»

\- «Ne t'inquiète pas Cas.» dit Sam en se levant. «Il y en a beaucoup. Les marchands on beaucoup de sapin en réserve.»

\- «D'accord. Mais il faut quand même se dépêcher d'y aller.»

\- «Dit donc Cas. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté impatient.» sourit Dean.

\- «Je ne suis pas un patient Dean. Et puis je serais le patient de qui?»

\- «...Hein? Quoi?»

\- «Je disais que-»

Sentent arriver la conversation à rallonge, Sam s'empressa de changer de sujet.

\- «Cas. Tu veux qu'on parte acheter le sapin?»

\- «Oui!» s'écria-t-il les yeux brillants.

\- «Alors vas t'habiller. Tu ne peux pas sortir en tee-shirt. Il fait trop froid.»

Castiel le regarda quelques instants, puis fit un grand sourire, cria un «Oui!» joyeux et se dépêcha d'aller mettre son pull et son éternel trench-coat. Sam soupira et se tourna vers son frère.

\- «Alala, j'ai l'impression d'être votre père à vous deux.»

Cela fit rire Dean, avant qu'il ne capte vraiment le sous-entendu.

\- «Quoi? _Notre_ père? C'est Cas qui ressemble à un gamin, pas moi.»

\- «Ouais ouais si tu le dit.»

\- «Tu me crois pas?»

\- «Non. Vas t'habiller _fils_. Tu feras plaisir à ton amoureuse.»

\- «...Tu viens vraiment de dire ça? Et Castiel n'est pas mon amoureuse.»

\- «Mais qui a parlé de Castiel?» demanda sadiquement Sam.

Il apprécia beaucoup le rouge qui s'installa sur le visage de son frère.

\- «Non mais... On parlait de... Tu disais...»

\- «Oh ça alors. Dean Winchester qui bégaye. On ne voit pas ça tous les jours.»

\- «La ferme Sam.» siffla-t-il.

\- «Tiens, c'est plus Sammy?»

\- «Sam...»

\- «C'est bon, je suis habillé. On y va?»

Castiel avait fait irruption dans la pièce. Et bien entendu, on parlait de Castiel. Donc son pull était à l'envers comme le prouvait l'étiquette qui dépassait, son trench-coat était mis complètement à l'arrache et c'est cheveux étaient coiffés... Pas coiffés en fait. Rien d'inhabituel en somme.

\- «Dean. Tu devrais mettre un pull toi aussi. Il fait froid dehors.»

\- «Hein? Ah oui. Oui je vais en mettre un.»

\- «Dean. Est-ce que ça va? Ton visage est très rouge.»

\- «Oui! Oui! Ça va. Tout va bien.»

\- «Tu es sure?» demanda Castiel en posant sa main sur son front. Geste qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rougissement.

\- «O-Oui.»

Sam sourit. Son frère n'était pas près de retrouver un teint normal si Castiel restait trop près de lui.

\- «Bien. Si tout le monde est prêt, allons y.»

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

\- «Pourquoi on n'arrive pas à trouvez un beau sapin?» se lamenta Castiel.

Ils avaient passés plusieurs heures à chercher des marchands de sapins, et quand ils en trouvaient, les sapins étaient vraiment affreux. Soit ils étaient trop grand, trop petits, biscornus, ou en état d'être jeté à la poubelle. N'ayant pas encore trouvez leur bonheur, ils avaient décidé de faire une pause dans un bar pour se restaurer un peu.

Dean se sentit triste pour Castiel. Le pauvre, il se faisait une telle joie de trouver un beau sapin. Sam était d'accord avec lui. C'est vrai que les sapins sur lesquels ils étaient tombés faisaient tristes mines.

\- «Ne t'en fais pas Cas. La journée n'est pas encore fini. Je te promet qu'on réussira à trouver un beau et grand sapin. Digne des films de Noël.»

\- «C'est vrai?»

\- «Bien sûr.»

\- «Hm. Merci Sam.» sourit Castiel.

\- «Y'a pas de quoi.»

Sam continua de manger sa salade comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers son frère pour sentir l'aura noire de celui-ci. Ah, c'était beau la jalousie.

 _Non, je ne suis pas jaloux!_ Dean savait exactement à quoi pensait Sam. Il le connaissait depuis le temps. Et non, il n'était pas jaloux. Castiel pouvait sourire à qui il voulait. Il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il essayait de réconforter Castiel depuis cinq minutes et que Sam y arrivait grâce à une phrase.

Castiel se redressa et souris aux deux frères.

\- «Vous avez raisons. On ne va pas se laisser abattre. Nous avons combattu des créatures féroces. Ce n'est pas ça qui nous résistera.»

\- «Tu as tout à fait raison.»

\- «Merci Sam. Et merci Dean.»

Oh? Tiens donc. L'aura a disparu. C'est dingue comme un sourire peux changer une personne.

\- «Dis Cas je me posais une question. Et j'espère que tu en connaîtra la réponse.»

\- «Bien sûr Sam. Qui y'a y-il?»

\- «Et bien je me demandais si tu connaissais la raison pour laquelle on prenait un sapin pour fêter Noël.»

\- «Oh. Et bien le sapin de Noël est une tradition païenne qui est souvent associée aux cadeaux et à la Crèche de Noël. Elle a été christianisée dans certaines églises chrétiennes locales en Europe au long du Moyen Âge, et a été généralisée à partir du XIXe siècle. C'est le prince Albert qui a introduit sur le sol britannique cette tradition car elle provenait de sa Saxe natale.»

\- «Oh je vois. Donc on peut dire que c'est une tradition britannique aussi.»

\- «Oui aussi.»

\- «D'accord. Merci Cas.»

\- «De rien.»

L'aura noire, le retour. Dean allait imploser s'ils continuaient.

\- «Bon. On y retourne? J'ai beaucoup d'énergie maintenant. Je suis prêt à repartir à la chasse au sapin.»

\- «D'accord. On a bientôt fini de toute façon.»

Sam appela une serveuse pour l'addition et une fois celle-ci payée, ils reprirent l'Impala pour continuer les recherches. Ils trouvèrent d'autres marchands mais les sapins qu'ils vendaient ne pouvaient décemment pas porter le nom de _sapin_. Puis Castiel aperçue une petite place avec différent magasins autour. Et au milieu de cette place, un petit vieux qui vendait des sapins.

\- «Dean! Arrête toi. Il y'a des sapins là-bas.»

\- «T'es sure de toi? C'est un p'tit vieux comme l'autre de tout à l'heure. Si ça se trouve c'est un arnaqueur lui aussi.»

\- «Peut être, mais on ne le saura pas avant d'y aller. S'il te plaît Dean.»

\- «Hm, ok.»

Il se gara et stoppa la voiture. Castiel se rua dehors et couru jusqu'à la place sans attendre les chasseurs. Ils s'arrêta net devant les sapins. De tous ceux qu'ils avaient vu au cours de la journée, ceux là étaient les plus beaux. Ils avaient une taille correctes, et même si certains avec quelques branches brisées par ci par là, ils étaient en assez bon état. Il commença à s'aventurer au milieu des arbres, souhaitant réussir à trouver le bon.

Les deux frères, qui étaient un peu plus loin, le regardait avec un léger sourire.

\- «J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un père avec son gosse là.» ria Sam.

\- «Je comprend tout à fait.»

\- «Dean. Tu t'occupes de lui? Je vais aller dans la boutique là bas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.»

\- «Pourquoi tu vas là bas?»

\- «Je veux voir quelque chose. Prenez votre temps les mecs. A tout.» dit-il en partant.

Dean le regarda partir, puis soupira. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça. Il se dirigea vers Castiel, qui observait attentivement un des sapins présentés.

\- «Alors, tu trouves ton bonheur?»

\- «Hm... Pas vraiment Dean. Ils sont tous agréable à regarder, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver celui qu'il me faut.»

\- «Excusez moi, je peux vous aidez?»

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le petit vieux qui était juste derrière eux. Castiel s'approcha de lui.

\- «Bonjour monsieur. On cherche un sapin.»

\- «Un sapin? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque ici.» sourit le vieil homme.

\- «C'est vrai. Ils sont tous très beaux, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider.»

\- «Hm oui je vois. Je pense savoir quoi faire, venez avec moi messieurs.»

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une petite table où se trouvère un sac et deux boites. Le vieil homme prit la plus petite et la présenta à Castiel.

\- «Tenez mon cher. Piochez un petit bout de papier.»

Castiel regarda la petite boite, se tourna vers Dean qui hocha la tête, puis prit un morceau de papier. Un nombre y est inscrit. _138._ Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- «Quel est le nombre inscrit?»

\- «Cent trente-huit.»

\- «Cent trente-huit? Hm oui je vois. Suivez moi.»

Ils le suivirent une nouvelle fois pour arriver devant un sapin.

\- «Voilà. Que pensez vous de celui-ci?»

Castiel regarda le sapin, tourna un peu autour, puis...

\- «On le prend.»

\- «Parfait. Je vais vous donner le prix.»

Pendant que Castiel admirait le sapin, Dean suivit le vieux marchand, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- «Hum excusez moi.»

\- «Oui.»

\- «Je, j'ai pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer. Comment ça se fait qu'il ai choisi le sapin inscrit sur le bout de papier? On en a vu pleins aujourd'hui, et même si la plupart étaient très moche il n'a pas réussi à en choisir un. Et là d'un seul coup...»

Le vieil homme eu un petit rire.

\- «Je comprend ce que vous dîtes. On me la pose souvent en période de fête. Pour faire simple, disons que mes clients me demandais souvent des conseils pour choisir un sapin, mais je n'était pas plus doué qu'eux. C'est ma petite nièce qui m'a donné l'idée des bout de papier. Que si les clients piochais un bout de papier où était dessiner un sapin, c'était forcément celui là qu'il lui fallait. Alors je l'ai écoutée, mais j'ai mis des nombres à la place, c'est moins embêtant que des dessins. Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais chaque papiers piochez permettant aux clients de trouver son sapin.»

Dean n'en revenais pas. Ça faisait un peu histoire à dormir debout. Il se demandais s'il n'y avait pas un genre d'elfe ou de fée à l'origine de se prodige. Et puis laissa tomber. Si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il paya le vieil homme, qui l'aida avec Castiel à installer le sapin sur le toi de _Baby_ , puis s'installa derrière son volant. Sam arriva au même moment.

\- «Ah vous l'avez trouvez finalement.»

\- «Oui, c'est le plus beau sapin que la nature n'ai jamais créer.» dit Castiel, ayant pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

\- «Si tu le dit. Mais il sera plus joli une fois décoré.»

\- «Comme j'ai hâte!»

Ils reprirent la route, heureux d'avoir trouver leur sapin, enfin surtout Castiel. Il avait tellement hâte de décorer son premier sapin.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _(l'information sur le sapin de Noël provient de Wikipédia)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _ **2 Décembre:**_

Sam se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin. Il était content de fêter Noël. Ça faisait longtemps que sont frère et lui n'avait pas fait de fête. Ça leurs changeraient les idées. Il se leva et voulu aller dans la cuisine, mais se stoppa lorsqu'il vu quelqu'un prêt du sapin.

\- «Cas? Castiel?»

L'ex-ange était couché sur le sol, près du sapin encore emballé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Il s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui.

Il n'entendit pas son frère arrivé derrière lui.

\- «Sam? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre?»

\- «Bah, je voulais prendre mon p'tit déj' et j'ai vu Cas par terre. Je pense qu'il-»

\- «Quoi?» le coupa Dean, affolé.

Lorsqu'il vit Castiel sur le sol, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Dean se précipita vers eux.

\- «Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Sam répond moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Cas! Réveille toi! Mais réveille toi!»

Dean criait en le secouant comme un fou. Castiel fût réveiller sous la force des secousses et des cris. Mais, que se passe t-il donc?

\- «Dea-ea-ean! A-a-arrê-ê-ê-te!»

Lorsqu'il l'entendit, Dean s'arrêta net, puis lui prit le visage, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- «Cas! Cas, est-ce que ça va?»

\- «Hein? Oui tout va bien. Qui y'a t-il Dean?»

Dean soupira, l'adrénaline redescendant. Puis il fronça les sourcils, commencer à hausser le ton.

\- «Bordel, Cas, ne me refais plus jamais ça. Tu m'a fais foutu la trouille! J'imaginais déjà ton enterrement moi.»

Castiel était étonné. Dean avait... la trouille?

\- «Excuse moi Dean. Je ne pensais pas à mal. C'est juste que j'étais si impatient que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis descendu pour regarder le sapin. Même s'il est encore emballé, je le trouve magnifique. Mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je me suis endormi. Pardon Dean.» expliqua Castiel, tout penaud.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré par son ami.

\- «Oui, bon, c'est pas grave. J'imagine que c'est normal d'être impatient à ta place. Et avec la fatigue, j'ai pas les idées clairs et je me suis emballé trop vite. Oui, voilà. Bref, ne reste pas par terre, on va aller manger, puis on fera le sapin. Oui. Voilà.»

Dean se releva et se dirigea à grand pas vers la cuisine. Sam, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, regarda son frère partir, étonné de son emportement. Quoi qu'étonné était un faible mot. Mais il n'en dit rien. Il aida Castiel à se relever, qui s'excusa encore pour leur avoir fait peur.

\- «Ne t'en fais pas Cas, ce n'est pas grave.»

\- «Oui mais maintenant Dean est en colère.»

\- «Non il n'est pas en colère. Pas contre toi du moins.»

\- «Ah bon?»

\- «Je peux te l'assurer.»

\- «Ah. Bon. Mais contre qui est-il énervé dans ce cas?»

\- «Contre lui-même.»

\- «Ah bon? Pourquoi?»

\- «Trop de sentiments.»

\- «Je ne comprend pas Sam.» lui dit-il, la tête penché et les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Sam rit.

\- «Ne t'en fais pas. Tu comprendras bientôt, je penses.»

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Dean c'était déjà attablé, café en main, fixant inlassablement la table. Mais quelle magnifique table que voilà. Avez-vous déjà vu une table comme celle-ci? Bien lisse, un peu bancal, avec un beau bois? Non? Quel dommage, vous auriez pût comprendre l'intérêt de Dean pour cette ravissante table alors.

Dean était très concentré sur la table. Il se forçait à examiner chaque grains de bois qui composaient le bois pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses pensées. Non mais depuis quand, est-ce que lui, Dean Winchester, se laissait aller de la sorte? Car il faut le dire, il avait _un peu_ paniquer pour rien. Enfin un peu. Il s'était précipité, et dans le même coût ridiculisé. Il laissa sa tête tombé sur la table.

Il n'allait pas survivre jusqu'à Noël. C'était sure.

\- «Bon les mecs. Que faisons nous?» demanda t-il pour oublier l'incident.

\- «On décore le sapin!» s'exclama Castiel, tout sourire.

\- «D'accord, mais comment on fait? On n'a pas de déco'.»

\- «Oh.»

\- «Si on en a.» dit Sam.

\- «Ah bon? Et depuis quand?»

\- «Je suis allé en acheter hier, pendant que toi et Cas choisissiez le sapin.»

\- «Oh.» dit à son tour Dean.

\- «Chouette. Dépêchons nous alors.»

Castiel n'attendit aucune réponse et se précipita vers le sapin.

\- «Attend nous Cas.»

Dean et Sam le suivirent. Ils rigolèrent un peu en voyant Castiel galérer à enlever le filet qui retenait le sapin, puis allèrent l'aider. Il le mirent bien droit puis le plaça vers un coin de la pièce sans pour autant qu'il touche les murs. Sam alla prendre le carton où il avait rangé les décorations et l'amena dans la pièce. Castiel se jeta dessus, impatient d'enfin commencer à décoré.

Il regarda les décorations, puis choisi une boule. Toute rouge et lisse. Il la regarda se balancer au bout de ses doigts, puis alla tranquillement la déposer sur une branche. Il la fixa un instant. Puis se fût comme un feu vert. Un grand sourire atterrit sur son visage, et il retourna vite à la boite pour continuer sa mission.

C'était son tout premier sapin. Et il allait le rendre magnifique.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Lorsque Sam avait dit qu'il avait acheté des décorations, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait acheté _autant_ de décorations. Dean regardait le sapin, presque rempli, puis le carton, presque remplis aussi. Il avait l'impression que plus il en mettait sur le sapin, plus la boite se remplissait. Ce n'était pas logique, mais c'est se qu'il pensait quand même. Il se pencha vers la boite, puis trouva une décoration. Il la prit et la fit balancer au bout de son doigt.

Des ailes.

Des ailes d'anges.

Toute blanche, avec des plumes toute douce. Elles étaient belles. Très belle même.

Il se déplaça jusqu'au sapin et la posa délicatement sur une branche. Les ailes ressortaient magnifiquement bien sur le sapin. Il se retourna et vit Castiel devant la boite, à hésiter entre deux Père Noël. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ses ailes. Est-ce qu'elles étaient aussi blanche que la petite décoration? Ses plumes étaient elles aussi douces qu'il l'espérait? Il aimerait vraiment les voire. En vrai. Pas seulement leur ombre. Il aimerait les sentir s'enrouler autour de lui. Comme la plus douce des couvertures.

Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus doux? Les ailes de Castiel? Ou les bras de Castiel?

Cas si ses ailes étaient synonymes de liberté et de grandeur, ses bras représentaient la finesse et la force. Et il savais que les deux étaient très doux. Il avait déjà pût tester. En rêve. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait ses rêves. A l'intérieur il évoluait dans un océan d'amour. De tendresse. De passion. Il aimait cette sensation. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de gentil. De précieux. Ça le rendait agréable, heureux et...

… Et complètement cinglé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter? C'était quoi cette histoire de couvertures, de liberté et de finesse? D'où sortait toutes ses inepties? Lui? Précieux? N'importe quoi. Pff! _Océan d'amour_ , non mais franchement. Ça n'allait vraiment pas bien chez lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans son café ce matin? On l'avait drogué c'était pas possible. Ou alors il était posséder. Oui voilà c'était tout à fait plausible... Et impossible. _Foutu tatouage, toujours là quand il faut pas._

Dean secoua la tête et revint au moment présent lorsqu'il entendit Castiel s'exclamer.

\- «On a fini. Il est fini. Sam, Dean, vous avez vu? Il est fini! Il est magnifique vous ne trouvez pas?»

Dean vit qu'en effet, pendant que lui était partit loiiin dans ses pensées, les deux autres avaient continuer la décoration du sapin. Et on pouvait dire qu'il était... Archi plein. On voyait à peine, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, le vert du sapin.

\- «Attend Cas. Tu aimerais plus une fois qu'il sera allumé.»

\- «Allumé? Comment ça?»

Pour toute réponse, Sam alla allumé la prise où étaient branchés tous les fils des guirlandes. Une fois cela fait, il appuya sur un petit bouton, et les lumières s'allumèrent.

Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de chacun des garçons présents. C'était magnifique. Même si on pouvait se demander comme le sapin tenait encore debout vu le poids qu'il y avait sur lui, mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était leur sapin et ils en était fières.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _ **3 Décembre:**_

 _Alors, voyons voire. Comment est-ce que cela s'ouvre déjà? Hmm... Oh. Cela se soulève. D'accord. Je comprend. Et maintenant, que dois-je faire? Ah oui. Je me souviens, je dois l'allumer, mais comment?... Oh Père aidez moi je vous prie. Cet objet gris est d'une complexité remarquable. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai besoin de réponse et seul lui peut m'aider... A l'aiiide!_

Castiel laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. _Aïe, ça fait mal._

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que cet objet du malheur ne voulait pas fonctionner avec lui? Il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant... Il a juste tué plusieurs anges en se prenant pour le Dieu tout puissant, s'est fait posséder par des Léviathans et par Lucifer lui-même, mais sinon rien d'extraordinaire. N'est-ce pas?

Il soupira. Mais qui il essayait de tromper? Il était quelqu'un d'horrible et puis c'est tout.

Une larme s'échappa. Il ne méritait pas de fêter une fête aussi bonne que Noël. Pas lui. Pas _le monstre._

Une main se posa sur sa tête et il releva la tête. Il vit de grand yeux le fixer.

\- «Castiel. Que t'arrive-t-il?»

\- «Rien. C'est juste que... Je ne veux plus fêter Noël.»

\- «Hein? Mais pourquoi? Tu te faisais une telle joie de fêter Noël.»

Sam ne comprenait pas. Et il n'aima pas le visage triste qu'affichait Castiel. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt.

\- «Cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?»

\- «Je ne mérite pas de fêter Noël.»

\- «Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?»

\- «J'ai fais d'horribles choses Sam. J'ai tué beaucoup trop de personnes alors que je suis, enfin j'étais censé être un ange du Seigneur, et les protéger. J'ai cru faire les bons choix pour vous protéger mais je n'ai fais qu'empirer les choses. Et même si c'était pour de bonnes raisons, rien n'effacera ce que j'ai fais. Rien... Je suis vraiment le pire ange qui soit. C'est normal qu'ils m'aient enlevés mes pouvoirs. Je ne mérite pas de les porter. Avant, j'étais un ange du Seigneur, un guerrier. Et maintenant je suis... Rien. Je ne suis rien.»

Castiel se mit à pleurer. Bruyamment. De grosses larmes venaient parsemer ses joues. Sam le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas vraiment étonné. Il se rapprocha de lui et le prit contre lui, Castiel réfugia son visage contre son ventre.

Pauvre Castiel. Il avait craqué. Sam se demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait le faire. Il ne savait pas trop se que ressentait Castiel. Étant un ancien ange qui ne connais rien aux émotions humaines, ils semblaient maintenant tout ressentir en exagéré. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant. Sauf que Castiel était humain maintenant. Et Sam avait bien vu ses réactions lorsqu'on lui rappelais ses actions passés.

Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Comme souhaitant disparaître. Il avait souvent un visage triste aussi, lorsqu'il croyait qu'on ne le regardait pas. Sam se demandait si son frère l'avait remarquer. Peut être, ou peut être pas. Dean regardait souvent Cas, mais ses pensées dérivaient vers lieux que Sam ne souhaitaient pas connaître. Il redirigea son regard vers Castiel, tout en essayant de le réconforter.

\- «Castiel, tu n'as pas à pleurer pour ça. Vraiment. Et tu n'es pas rien. Tu es notre ami, à Dean et moi. Non, pas notre ami, notre frère. Tu es précieux pour nous Cas.»

\- «Mais... J'ai fais tellement de mal autour de moi...»

\- «Et nous aussi. Nous aussi avons des morts sur la conscience. Nous avons provoqué l'Apocalypse. Nous sommes morts plusieurs fois. Et nous revenons à chaque fois. Grâce à de l'aide c'est vrai, mais nous revenons.»

\- «Sam...»

\- «Nous avons fais pleins de conneries à cause de tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus depuis notre naissance, c'est vrai. Mais nous n'avons jamais laissé tombé quelqu'un. Nous avons toujours tenté de protéger notre entourage, que ce soit nos amis ou des inconnus, au détriment de nos vies. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Alors c'est vrai. Tu as eu pleins d'ennuis. Tu as ton lot de conneries et on a les nôtres. »

Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- «Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber Cas. Jamais.»

Castiel se remit à pleurer. Mais de soulagement cette fois. Il ne pensait pas compter pour les Winchester. Enfin, si, il savait qu'il comptait. Mais il ne pensait pas autant. Il continua de pleurer, et Sam continua de le câliner. Il lui caressait les cheveux, comme le faisait Dean lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Ça l'apaisait beaucoup, et pensa à juste tire, que ça aiderait Castiel à se détendre.

Trop pris par ses pensées, il n'entendit pas des pas résonner.

Dean retourna vers la porte d'entrée. Il arborait un air indéchiffrable. Il revenait des courses lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il voulut les rejoindre lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt. Et lorsqu'il voulut savoir le pourquoi du comment, il entendit la plainte de Castiel. Et sur le moment, il regretta de ne pas être sourd.

Dean savait que Castiel n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il le prétendait, malgré ce que pouvait penser son frère, il le connaissait trop bien. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il souffrait à ce point... Il ne savait pas. Oh, comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir osé lui en parler. Plusieurs fois il avait voulut lui parler de se qui le tracassais, le questionner, sans oser le faire. Il n'était pas doué pour ça. C'était Sam le spécialiste dans ce domaine. Pas lui... Il aurait dût se forcer. Castiel était son ami et son... Son ami. Il devait l'aider. Et il le ferait. Parole de Winchester.

Arrivé devant la porte, il la fit claquer le plus fort possible, et cria son retour à Sam et Cas. Comme il s'en doutait, après avoir déposé les sacs de courses, il alla au salon où il vit Castiel devant l'ordinateur, les yeux et les joues un peu rougies mais n'ayant plus aucune trace de larmes, et Sam toujours à ses côtés mais un peu reculé.

\- «Alors les mecs. Vous faîtes quoi?»

\- «J'apprends à Castiel comment se servir d'un ordinateur.»

\- «Ah je vois. C'est pas trop dur pour toi?»

\- «Non Dean... Enfin si, un peu. J'ai réussi à l'ouvrir tout seul, mais pas à l'allumer.» dit il, penaud.

\- «Ah t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours comme ça au début. Mais c'est très facile tu verras. Tu comprendras vite.» sourit Dean.

Castiel lui sourit en retour, heureux. Il avait l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids. Il se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Sam l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il était heureux d'avoir un ami comme lui. Il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Comme Dean. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé de se rapprocher de lui avant, lorsqu'il était encore un ange. Il était trop focaliser sur sa mission de protéger Dean, alors il laissait souvent Sam de côté. Mais il comptait bien se rattraper. Il ferait tout pour que Sam soit fière d'avoir un ami... Un frère, comme lui.

Bien sûr, Dean était toujours important pour lui. Après tout, il partageait tout deux un lien profond. Ce lien était précieux pour lui. Tout autant que son amitié avec Sam. C'est grâce à ce lien qu'il ressentait plein de nouvelle émotion, même s'il n'en comprenait pas le trois-quart. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant.

C'est ça. Il avait trouver. Ce serait sa nouvelle mission. _Protéger son amitié avec les frères, et comprendre les nouvelles émotions qu'il ressentait._

Oui, c'était une bonne mission ça. Excellente même.

\- «Au fait Cas, je ne t'ai pas demandé mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de l'ordinateur?»

\- «Oh! Et bien j'aimerais écrire une lettre.»

\- «Une lettre?»

\- «Oui.»

\- «A qui veux tu écrire?»

\- «A _Weihnachtsmann.»_

Regard entre les deux frères.

\- «Hein? Qui ça?»

\- «A _Weihnachtsmann.»_

\- «C'est qui celui là?» demanda Dean, les sourcils froncés.

\- «C'est son nom allemand. J'ai entendu un jour une petite fille parlé à sa mère de cet homme et c'était son nom.»

\- «Oui ça d'accord mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas qui c'est.»

\- «Et bien c'est, comment vous dîtes ici... Ah oui. _Santa Claus._ »  
\- «... Hein?»

Les frères ne comprenait plus rien.

\- «Attend Cas. T'es en train de nous dire que tu veux écrire une lettre... Au Père Noël?»

\- «Oui c'est ça Dean.»

\- «... Mais... Pourquoi?»

\- «Parce que c'est ce que font tous les gens à Noël, non?»

\- «Les enfants, oui. Pas les adultes.»

\- «Ah bon? Pourquoi les adultes ne le font pas?»

\- «Parce que la liste au Père Noël permet aux enfants de choisir les cadeaux qu'ils souhaitent avoir, et permet aux parents de sélectionner dans la liste quels cadeaux ils auront.» expliqua Sam.

\- «Oh je vois. Mais pourquoi les parents doivent sélectionner les cadeaux?»

\- «Comment ça?»

\- «Ben, si le Père Noël apporte les cadeaux, pourquoi les parents doivent sélectionner les cadeaux de la liste de leurs enfants? C'est au Père Noël de décider. Non?»

Dean ne comprenait pas. Où voulait en venir Castiel? Sam, aussi perdu que son frère, comprit.

\- «Attend Cas. Ôte moi d'un doute. Mais le Père Noël, est-ce qu'il existe? J'veux dire, est-ce que tu crois au Père Noël?»

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Castiel qui était perdu.

\- «Bah, oui. Bien sûr. Pourquoi? Cette petite fille se serait-elle trompée?»

\- «Mais, Castiel. Le Père Noël n'existe pas.»

Castiel se tourna vers Dean, la tête penchée et les sourcils froncés.

\- «Si il existe Dean.»

\- «Bah non. Il n'existe pas.»

\- «Si il existe.»

\- «Non.»

\- «Si.»

\- «Non.»

\- «Dean. Les vampires, les ghouls, les loup-garous et toutes les autres créatures que nous combattons... personne ne croit en leurs existence. Vous non plus vous n'y croiriez pas si vous n'étiez pas des chasseurs. Alors pourquoi veux-tu croire aux créatures maléfiques qui peuplent notre monde, et pas à un personnage gentil qui apporte de la joie aux enfants?»

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se ravisa. Oui, c'est vrai que vu comme ça... Mais bon on parlait du Père Noël là. Et pourquoi pas le Père Fouettard tant qu'on y est?

\- «Ouais enfin, c'est pas que j'y crois pas... Bon j'y crois pas. Point. C'est pas non plus un drame. Mais je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu veux lui écrire une lettre.»

Castiel se leva et se plaça devant Dean. Il pose ses mais sur ses épaules et le regarda fixement.

\- «Dean, il faut croire au Père Noël. C'est grâce aux croyances qu'il existe. S'il vit encore aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à la croyance des enfants et aux rares adultes qui croient encore en lui.»

\- « Lorsque l'être humain devient adulte, il oublie toutes les croyances de son enfance, car pour lui elles sont absurdes. Il ne les comprends pas, ne peux pas les expliquer, alors pour lui ça n'existe pas. Mais il faut y croire. On pense souvent à tort que les enfants sont idiots car ils parlent de choses impossible, poses beaucoup de questions, ils ont même des amis imaginaires. Pourquoi une fois adulte on trouve cela idiot? Alors qu'ils étaient convaincus dans ce qu'ils disaient?»

Dean le regarda, les yeux brillants. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le récit de Castiel l'avait touché. Il se reconnaissait la-dedans. C'était vrai. Il ne croyait pas au Père Noël. Et s'ils n'étaient pas des chasseurs, jamais il n'aurait cru à toutes ses histoires inventées et déjantées. Car c'était grotesque de croire en ses choses, pas vrai? Ce n'était pas... rationnel.

Il soupira. _Mon dieu qu'il avait mal à la tête._

\- «Bon d'accord. Je veux bien _essayer_ d'y croire. Après tout tu as sans doute raison. Si des créatures vraiment chelous existe, pourquoi pas lui?»

\- «Dean... Merci. Merci de me faire confiance.» lui dit Cas en se jetant dans ses bras.

Perte de conscience de la part du cerveau de Dean Winchester. Deux plaques rouges s'affichèrent sur ses joues, son cors se raidit et ses bras ballant tremblaient, sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire avec. Puis il réussit, avec beaucoup de difficulté, à rendre son étreinte à son ami. Ils restèrent quelque temps serrés l'un contre l'autre, puis se reculèrent. Castiel sourit une dernière fois à Dean et se tourna vers Sam, qui lui avait un sourire en coin en regardant son frère.

\- «Sam, tu veux bien m'aider pour ma lettre?»

\- «Bien sûr Cas.»

\- «Merci!»

Castiel lui fit un grand sourire. Sam allait l'aider.

\- «Attend, je vais ouvrir une page pour que tu puisse écrire.»

Castiel le regarda s'activer sur son ordinateur, ne comprenant pas vraiment se qu'il faisait. _L'ordinateur était une machine vraiment complexe._

\- «Voilà Cas, tu peux écrire.»

\- «Merci Sam... Euh... Comment on fait?»

\- «Tu as juste à taper sur les touches. Chaque touche représente une lettre. Tu tapes les touches une par une pour former un mot et la grande barre ,là, c'est la touche espace. C'est pour ne pas coller tous les mots entre eux. Tu as compris.»

\- «Hmm... Je pense oui.»

\- «Si tu veux je pourrais venir voire ton travail à la fin, pour le corriger. Enfin si tu le souhaite.»

\- «Je veux bien. Merci de ton aide Sam.»

\- «Y'a pas de quoi Cas.»

Pendant que Castiel se tournait vers la machine de l'enfer, Sam alla voire Dean qui était toujours à la même place. Il n'avait même pas bougé. Est-ce qu'il respirait au moins? Il s'avança et fit claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux.

\- «Allô. Ici la Terre qui appelle la Lune, vous me recevez?»

\- «Hein? Quoi? Sam?»

\- «Oui c'est moi Sam. C'est bien de connaître mon nom depuis le temps qu'on se côtoies.»

\- «Ha, ha, ha. Très drôle.»

\- «T'as vu ça? Je suis hilarant même.»

\- «Si tu le dit. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais.»

\- «Déjà, te faire revenir parmi nous. Et puis savoir ce que tu avais ramené comme courses.»

\- «Ouais, les courses... Elles sont dans la cuisine...»

\- «La cuisine? Ok.»

\- «...»

\- «Dean.»

\- «... Hm...»

\- «Dean...»

\- «... Hmm...»

\- «Dean je sais que Castiel est mignon, mais arrête de le regarder comme une fille qui vient regarde son premier amoureux.» lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Dean et de le sortir de sa transe.

\- «Hein? Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'chante? Je le regardais pas! Et je ne suis pas une fille!»

\- «Oui oui si tu le dit.» dit Sam en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Dean sur les talons.

Il vit les sacs de courses toujours posés, et commença à les déballer pour ranger les produits. Dean l'aida à ranger, pendant au moins une minute. Puis il repartit dans ses pensées, le regard brillant et un sourire vraiment niais sur les lèvres.

\- «Pitié enlève moi se sourire niais de ton visage. Tu fais flipper comme ça.»

\- «La ferme Sam.»

Alors, déjà que ses insultes ne lui faisait aucun effet, mais ce n'est pas avec ce ton... doux, et mielleux de sentiments dégoulinants, qu'il allait avoir peur.

\- «Wouah. Tu était presque convainquant.»

\- «Rah, commence pas tu veux?»

\- «Ah revoilà mon frangin adoré. La collégienne est partit.»

\- «Qui tu traites de collégienne?»

\- «Toi.»

\- «Je ne suis pas une fille! Et encore moins une collégienne!»

\- «Hm Hm.»

Puis Sam joint ses deux mains, la bouche en cœur et parla d'une voix aiguë.

\- «Oh Castiel, mon amouuurrr! Que tu es beau dans ce mÂgnifique trench-coat. Mais j'aimerais bien te voir sans. Tu peux l'enlever? Je peux t'aider si tu veux?»

\- «Oh mon dieu, ça y'est, tu te drogues.» dit Dean, les yeux exorbités.

\- «Oh non pas besoin. J'ai juste besoin de regarder _ma frangine_ pour assister à une comédie à l'eau de rose.»

\- «Je vais te...»

\- «Oui oui je sais, tu veux me tuer. Tu le feras si tu veux mais plus tard. Sérieusement Dean quand est-ce que tu va t'en rendre compte?»

\- «De quoi?»

\- «Que tu es complètement dingue de Cas.»

Il y eut un silence assez pesant. Dean le regardait, yeux exorbités et bouche fermé. Comme tout à l'heure il ne bougeait pas. Ne respirait pas non plus. _Merde, il avait cassé son frère._

\- «Hé ho Dean? Dean? T'es toujours vivant?»

\- «Q-... Tu... P-...»

\- «C'est déjà un bon début mais avec une suite se serait mieux.»

\- «Que... Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire, que je suis... comme ça?»

Le regard lourd de sens que lui jeta Sam lui fournit une réponse.

\- «J'ai pas eu à chercher très loin. Suffit de te regarder quand t'es en compagnie de Cas.»

\- «Hm... Ouais.»

\- «Dean, tu n'a pas l'air étonné de c'que j'te dit.»

\- «Pourquoi je serais étonné?»

\- «Parce qu'on parle de tes sentiments là, et dès qu'on ose aborder se sujet tu te referme comme une huître. En fait là je m'attend encore à ce que tu me crie dessus pour avoir parler de ça.»

\- «...»

Dean ne dit rien. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- «Je ne suis pas étonné par ce que tu dit. Je le savais déjà que j'avais ses... sentiments.»

Alors ça, Sam ne s'y attendait pas. Que Dean approuve ses dires, c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

\- «Oh je vois. Je croyais que tu ne t'en était pas rendu compte.»

\- «Ben si. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix non plus.»

\- «Comment ça?»

\- «Au départ j'ai remarqué que je le regardais souvent. Mais c'était normal tu vois. Il venait de devenir humain il fallait qu'on l'aide pour tout un tas de chose. Alors je le surveillait de loin, pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.»

\- «Mais?»

Dean soupira.

\- «Mais j'ai remarqué au bout d'un temps, que je le regardait un peu trop souvent. Une fois je me suis surpris à... à avoir un sourire vraiment niais en le regardant. Juste parce qu'il s'extasiait sur une boite à musique. Je me suis remis les idées en place, je faisait attention à ce que je faisais... Puis il a eut les rêves.»

\- «Les rêves? Si c'est ceux à quoi je pense ne me dit rien s'il te plaît.»

\- «Non ce ne sont pas _ces_ rêves là... Du moins pas au début.»

\- «Au début?»

\- «Oui. Avant ils étaient normaux... et chastes. Je me voyais, lui prendre la main, ou le tenir dans mes bras, c'est tout. Puis sont apparut les baisers. Oh début ils étaient chastes, eux aussi. Ils étaient doux. Puis plus le temps passe et plus c'est fort. Intense. Et après...»

\- «Stop!» le coupa Sam. «Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites dans tes rêves.» Dean rit.

\- «Non, tu ne veux pas.»

Ils rirent encore un peu, puis se calmèrent.

\- «Donc tu es au courant. Je suis content, je pensais que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.»

\- «Si je l'ai remarqué. Mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment accepté.»

\- «Ah voilà, je me disais aussi que c'était trop facile.»

\- «Comment ça?»

\- «Laisse moi deviner. Tu ne l'acceptes pas car c'est un homme et que tu n'es pas gay. C'est ça?»

\- «C'est ça. Et aussi que... je ne sais pas quoi faire en fait. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça. »

\- «Oui je comprend. Après tout, tu n'as jamais été amoureux.»

\- «... C'est vrai.»

Dean s'affala sur la table.

\- «J'ai besoins d'une bière. »

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et prit une bouteille. Il la décapsula et en but u'e longue gorgée. Que ça faisait du bien.

\- «Dis toi que, même si tu aimes un homme, je ne te jugerais pas. Je me fiche de qui tu aimes, du moment que tu es heureux ça me convient.»

\- «Merci Sammy.» sourit Dean. Il savait que son frère ne le jugerait pas, mais il avait quand même eu un doute. Un petit, mais un doute quand même.

\- «Que compte tu faire alors?»

\- «Comment ça ? »

\- «Quand compte tu te déclarer ? Car il faudra bien que Cas soit au courant. Il est un l'acteur principal de la situation.»

\- «Hmm je ne sais pas trop...»

\- «Si tu ne sais pas, demande au Père Noël. Peut être que lui pourra t'aider.»

\- «Tu le vois vraiment écrire une lettre au Père Noël ? » demanda t-il avec un petit rire.

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui fit un grand sourire. Au même moment, Castiel arriva.

\- «Alors Cas, tu as fini ta lettre?»

\- «Oui. Il ne le reste plus qu'à l'envoyer.» sourit il doucement.

\- «D'accord. Tu veux que je la regarde pour corriger si jamais il y a des erreurs?»

\- «C'est gentil mais je ne préfère pas. J'ai écrit des choses... enfin je veux dire, c'est pas méchant hein mais...» déclara t-il, gêné.

\- «Ne t'en fais pas Cas. Je comprend.» sourit Sam.

Castiel sourit.

\- «Je vais vous laisser. J'aimerais aller prendre une douche.»

\- «D'accord.»

Castiel partit vers la salle de bain. Sam le regarda partir, puis se leva et se tourna vers Dean.

\- «Bon. Moi je vais à la bibliothèque. Profite du fait que je sois pas là et que Cas soit occupé poir écrire ta lettre.»

Dean soupira.

\- «D'accord. Je vais essayé. »

\- «C'est bien. Je suis fière de toi frangine.»

\- «Dégage Sammy. » ria t-il.

Sam s'en alla. Dean resta quelques instant à la même place, le regard dans le vague, puis alla jusqu'à l'ordinateur. Il le fixa un instant, comme si c'était un ennemi horriblement chiant, puis se décida à écrire.

Si jamais quelqu'un le voyait faire ça, il serait humilié pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _ **4 Décembre:**_

 _~ Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts,  
Que j'aime ta verdure _

_Quand par l'hiver,  
Bois et guérets,  
Sont dépouillés  
De leurs attraits _

_Mon beau sapin, Roi des forêts,  
Tu gardes ta paru-re.~ _

\- «Pitiééé! Laissez-moi changez de chaînes!»

\- «Dean, ne fais pas l'enfant. Elle est très bien cet émission.»

\- «Nan.»

\- «Dean...»

\- «Je veux plus écouter ses chansons. J'en ai marre. Si j'entends encore une fois _Mon beau sapin_ je fais un meurtre.»

\- «... Ça t'arrive de ne pas grogner ou râler pendant ne serait-ce qu'une minute?»

\- «Nan.»

\- «Et ben tu devrais. Et puis tu va faire de la peine à Cas s'il t'entend.»

Tiens? Pas de réponse bizarrement. Sam trouvait amusant comme un simple nom changeait tout le caractère de son frère. _Ah, l'amour._

Dean soupira, zieutant vers son meilleur ami pour voire s'il avait entendu la conversation. Mais non. Castiel se trouvait toujours devant la télé, à écouter des chansons de Noël. Grâce aux paroles qui défilaient sur l'écran, il essayait quelque fois de chanter en même temps, mais il eut beaucoup de mal. Alors il laissa tomber, préférant se taire et écouter sagement les comptines.

\- «Dean.»

\- «...»

\- «Dean.»

\- «...»

\- «Dean!» cria Sam, se qui fit sursauter son frère.

\- «Non mais t'es pas bien? Me faire peur comme ça. J'ai frôlé l'AVC.»

\- «Ben arrête de sourire niaisement. Je te l'ai déjà dit hier.»

\- «Hmpf.»

\- «Très mature comme attitude.»

\- «Je t'emmerde.»

\- «Que de vilains mot dans ta bouche.»

\- «Sam...» gronda Dean.

\- «Oui c'est moi.»

\- «... T'es vraiment chiant aujourd'hui.»

\- «Chiant? Non. Juste taquin.»

Dean allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit le regard de son frère.

\- «Sam.»

\- «Oui?»

\- «Arrête de me regarder comme ça.»

\- «Comment?»

\- «Comme quelqu'un qui a une idée derrière la tête.»

\- «Moi? Mais pas du tout. Je suis aussi innocent que le bébé qui vient de naître. Regarde, j'ai même une joli auréole.» dit Sam en papillonnant des yeux.

\- «C'est ça je vais te croire. Bon allez, accouche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

\- «Moi, rien. Mais juste... comment va Cas?»

Autant dire que Dean ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question.

\- «Euh... Bah bien. Enfin je pense. Pourquoi?»

\- «Oh et bien, je t'ai entendu crié son nom plusieurs fois, alors je me suis dit que tu avais fais un mauvais rêve à propos de lui.»

La conversation aurait pût prendre une tournure dramatique si Sam ne continuait pas de sourire comme un dingue. Et Dean pâlit.

\- «Donc je voulais savoir comment il allait. Mais j'aurais dût préciser dans ton rêve.» continua Sam, tout heureux.

Dean était devenu livide. Il déglutit, faisant semblant de rien.

\- «Hum. Oui. C'était un mauvais rêve. Castiel était inconscient alors je l'appelais pour essayer de le réveiller. J'ai un instant crût qu'il était mort donc c'est peut être pour ça que tu m'a entendu, vu que j'ai crié, mais tout allait bien. Il s'est réveillé et voilà. C'est tout.»

\- «Hm hm... C'était presque convainquant.»

\- «Tu me crois pas.»

\- «Non.»

\- «Et ben tu devrais parce que c'est la vérité.»

\- «Non. Si c'était la vérité, jamais tu ne me l'aurais dit. Tu m'aurais plutôt envoyé boulé. Et puis franchement, tu aurais l'air plus affecté que ça.»

Sam s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il aimait beaucoup jouer au dépend de son frère. Et il savait qu'à cet instant, il allait l'achever.

\- «Et j'aimerais ajouter que, si Castiel était _mort_ , pourquoi tu gémissais?»

Ce n'était plus livide qu'il était, mais transparent.

\- «Je ne gémissais pas.»

\- «Si. Et tu bougeais beaucoup des hanches aussi.»

Un boum retentit dans la pièce. _Ça y'est, il avait achevé son frère._

Dean se planqua dans ses bras, honteux. Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder son frère dans les yeux maintenant.

\- «Allez Dean. Pas de quoi avoir honte. C'est naturelle.»

\- «Grml.»

\- «Désolée j'ai rien compris.» ria Sam.

Il voulait vraiment l'envoyer paître. Mais il n'eut pas le temps car...

\- «Sam?»

… il sursauta en entendant Castiel, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

\- «Tiens, Cas. On parlait de toi justement.»

Il ignora le regard noir que son frère lui lança, se contenta de sourire et de fixer Castiel, qui avait penché la tête et froncer les sourcils.

\- «Ah oui? De quoi parliez-vous?»

Dean faisait des petits gestes à Sam, lui sommant de se taire mais une fois de plus il fût ignorer.

\- «Et bien nous disions que Dean serait ravît de te montrer un épisode de Dr Sexy en mangeant de la tarte.»

Il y eut un silence. Dean ne comprenait pas. _Où voulait-il en venir?_

\- «Mais Sam. Je connais déjà Dr Sexy. Et puis Dean ne voudra pas que je mange sa tarte.»

\- «Oui, mais tu n'as pas vu les épisodes spécial Noël. Et je suis sûr que _ma grande sœur_ voudra bien te laisser une petite part.»

\- «Tu crois?»

\- «Bien sûr. Hein Dean. Dis lui que tu voudras bien.»

Dean, qui fulminait qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis, et aussi parce Sam l'avait encore traité de fille, grogna. Il tourna la tête vers Castiel, pour regarder sur le côté juste après, deux plaques rouges sur les joues et marmonna.

\- «Ça me dérange pas.»

Castiel lui fit un sourire.

\- «Merci Dean. Mais je ne penses pas qu'on puisse le faire aujourd'hui.»

\- «Quoi? Pourquoi?» demanda Dean, déçu.

\- «Et bien, tu as mangé les deux tartes que tu as ramené hier. Il n'y en a plus.»

\- «Oh mais si ce n'est que ça, Dean sera ravi de t'apprendre à en faire une une maison.» dit Sam, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- «Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je sais pas faire de pâtisserie moi.»

\- «Mais si, tu verras c''est pas dure. Et Castiel t'aidera aussi. Il serait tellement content d'appendre à faire une tarte avec toi. Pas vrai Cas?»

\- «Il a raison. J'aimerais beaucoup essayer de le faire avec toi.»

Dean regarda Castiel, et faisant fît de la chaleur de son visage, acquiesça. Castiel, tout heureux, lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- «Va dans la cuisine, je te rejoins.»

Il hocha la tête, puis partit. Dean se leva et regarda son cadet.

\- «J'ai vraiment une tête à faire une tarte?»

\- «Tu m'engueules si j'te dis que oui?»

\- «Tss.»

Sam le regarda, puis baissa la tête, perdant quelque peu son sourire.

\- «Je sais que tu n'es pas très cuisine, mais c'est la seule idée que j'ai trouvé pour que vous soyez ensemble.»

\- «Je n'ai pas besoin de t-» commença-t-il mais il fût vite coupé.

\- «Je ne parle pas de ça.»

Son aîné le fixa, interrogatif.

\- «Je voulais qu'il passe un peu de temps avec toi, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul. Que nous sommes ses amis. J'aimerais qu'il oublies ses pensées. Elles sont mauvaises et peuvent le détruire. Et je n'ai pas envie de ça. Tu sais de quoi je parle, tu l'as entendu hier.»

Dean ne répondit pas.

\- «Je ne sais pas si Cas t'as repéré, mais moi oui. Je n'ai rien dit car j'essayais de le consoler, mais je suis sûr qu'il aimerait qu'on lui montre un peu plus qu'on tient à lui. Surtout toi.»

Dean ne répondit toujours pas. Son visage était neutre. Sam ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait touché ou non.

\- «Je vois c'que tu veux dire. J'vais faire de mon mieux. Et il faut que tu en fasse autant.»

\- «Je vais en faire ne t'en fais pas. Mais je sais que je passe après toi. Car après tout, ce n'est pas mon son petit protégé.» dit Sam, retrouvant le sourire.

Dean rit un petit peu, murmura un « _bitch»_ affectueux, et s'en alla. Mais il entendit parfaitement le « _jerk»_ de son frère, ce qui le fit sourire. Il aimait vraiment son frère.

En s'approchant de la cuisine, il entendit une musique s'en échapper.

 _~ Entre le bœuf et l'âne gris,  
Dort, dort, dort le petit fils,  
Mille anges divins, mille séraphins,  
Volent à l'entour de ce grand Dieu d'amour.~  
_

Autant dire que Dean n'avait jamais entendu cette musique. N'étant pas classé dans ses classiques de rock, il ne la connaissait pas.

 _~ Entre les pastoureaux jolis,  
Dort, dort, dort le petit fils,  
Mille anges divins, mille séraphins,  
Volent à l'entour de ce grand Dieu d'amour.~  
_

Dean aimait bien. Ça l'étonnait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Le choquait même. Lui qui écoutait du AC/DC, du Led Zeppelin ou même du Bon Jovi, il avait l'impression de se tromper lui-même. Il aimait beaucoup la voix du chanteur. Elle était un peu grave, mais très mélodieuse et...

 _«Attend une minute. On a pas de radio ou même de télé dans la cuisine. Alors qui c'est qui chante?»_

Il s'approcha vite, et se figea.

 _~ Entre les roses et les lys,  
Dort, dort, dort le petit fils,  
Mille anges divins, mille séraphins,  
Volent à l'entour de ce grand Dieu d'amour.~  
_

Castiel, car il n'y avait que lui qui se trouvait dans la pièce, était accoudé à la fenêtre, semblant regarder la rue sans vraiment la voire. Et il chantonnait. Il chantait cette petite comptine.

 _~ Entre les deux bras de Marie,  
Dort, dort, dort le petit fils,  
Mille anges divins, mille séraphins,  
Volent à l'entour de ce grand Dieu d'amour.~ _

Le dernier couplet fini, il sembla revenir à lui. Il eût un sourire doux, mais triste puis se retourna. Il aperçue Dean et lui sourit. Du moins il essaya.

Dean n'attendit pas plus. Dès qu'il la vit, cet horrible larme, il se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Castiel posa ses mains sur ses épaules, souhaitant le repousser pendant quelques secondes. Puis il s'accrocha à la veste du chasseur et pleura.

Ses épaules tressautait sous la force de ses sanglots. Sanglots qui déchiraient le cœur de Dean. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça. Castiel était quelqu'un de fort. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Mais Castiel était humain à présent. Et il ne pouvait plus garder ses émotions pour lui. C'était beaucoup trop lourd. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il continua de pleurer, se libérant de tout son fardeau.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Sam la veille. Qu'il n'était pas un monstre. C'est ce qu'il croyait, vu toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commise. Mais Sam l'avait rassuré. Il ne lui avait pas dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il lui a simplement dit qu'il pouvait compté sur lui et Dean. Qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il n'était pas seul.

C'était cette phrase qui l'avait le plus marqué. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Dean et Sam, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué que lui aussi comptait pour eux. Et le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille, une vrai, c'est cela qui le fit pleurer. Il rendait les armes. Se débarrassa de ce poids. Ses larmes se tarirent. Il attendit encore quelques instant, profitant des caresses dans ses cheveux. Puis il leva la tête.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi près du chasseur qu'à cet instant. D'habitude, Dean lui criait dessus lorsqu'il empiétait son espace-personnel. Le fameux espace-personnel sacré de Dean Winchester. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela énervait Dean quand il était trop près de lui, mais il respectait toujours ce qu'il lui disait.

Oh. Il n'avait jamais remarquer, mais les yeux de Dean avait un éclat doré absolument magnifique. Il s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux verts/marrons. Ajouté à cela ses taches de rousseurs, et vous possédés toute une galaxie sur le visage.

Magnifique.

Dean posa ses main sur ses joues, et lui essuya les yeux, les dernière larmes s'estompant sous son toucher.

\- «Ça va mieux?»

Castiel le regarda, renifla puis acquiesça.

\- «Oui Dean. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci. J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir Sam et toi.»

Dean le regarda à son tour, et sourit. Il ne mentait pas. Malgré ses yeux bouffis et les traces de larmes encore présentes sur ses joues rougies, Castiel semblait plus détendu. Plus serein. Son sourire, lui, était plus petit que d'habitude mais plus doux, plus sincère.

Tout allait bien.

Tout allait mieux.

C'était le plus important.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _ **5 Décembre:**_

Les dessins animés étaient vraiment quelque chose de passionnant. Voir des collégiens être des héros qui œuvre pour la paix dans le plus grand secret est quelque chose de remarquable. Il se demandait s'il serait capable de faire la même chose.

Hmm... Non, sûrement pas. Il ne pourra jamais garder le secret, il était trop honnête.

Castiel se mit dans une position plus confortable sur le canapé, son plaide bien chaud sur lui et sa tasse encore remplit de chocolat chaud à la cannelle qui lui réchauffait les mains. Il ne bougera plus jamais de sa vie. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des pas.

\- «Bonjour Sam.»

\- «Bonjour Cas. Tu as bien dormi?»

\- «Oui et toi?»

\- «Oui. T'es debout depuis longtemps?»

\- «Six heures du matin.»

\- «Quoi, si tôt?»

\- «Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. J'ai tellement hâte d'être à Noël que je n'arrive pas à dormir beaucoup.»

\- «Je vois ça.» ria Sam. «Mais dit moi, c'est quoi tout ça?» demanda-t-il en désignant la petite table.

\- «Oh ça? Et ben je m'ennuyais un peu alors je me suis permis de t'emprunter l'ordinateur. Et j'ai découvert, en cherchant des choses à propos de Noël, qu'il y avait de coutumes.»

\- «Des coutumes?»

\- «Oui. Et comme certaine me plaisait, je me suis dit que je pourrais les faire aussi.»

Castiel se dégagea du plaide et se leva.

\- «Tu vois ça, c'est une étoile. Je l'ai fait pour rappeler une coutumes des Philippines, si j'en crois l'ordinateur.»

\- «Des Philippines? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas.»

\- «Et bien, chaque matin, pendant les neuf jours précédant Noël, les croyants célèbrent la messe du coq. Elle s'appelle ainsi parce qu'elle début du matin. Chaque soir, on allume devant les maisons une parol, qui est une lanterne en forme d'étoile qui rappelle celle de David qui a guidé les Rois mages.

\- «Oh je vois.»

\- «Voilà. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre. Et comme je ne sais pas fabriquer de lanterne, j'ai juste pris du papier et j'ai essayé de la faire en forme d'étoile. Et il n'y aura plus qu'à mettre une bougie dessus pour qu'elle soit éclairée.»

Sam regarda l'étoile. Enfin... Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une étoile, juste à du papier enroulé un peu n'importe comment.

\- «D'accord je vois. C'est une bonne idée.»

\- «Tu trouves?»

\- «Oui. Ça fera très joli.»

Castiel eut un grand sourire.

\- «Je suis content.»

Sam regarda Castiel et remarqua quelque chose. Il semblait détendu. Apaisé. Lorsqu'il l'avait réconforté, il semblait libéré d'un poids, mais pas autant. C'était-il passé quelque chose? Il ne savait pas, mais il était content de voire que son ami, son _frère_ , semblait aller mieux.

\- «Si tu le souhaite, je peu te raconter une autre coutume.»

\- «C'est vrai?»

\- «Oui.»

\- «J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me la raconte Sam.»

Sam eût un petit rire, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- «Ça se passe au Mexique. Du seize au vingt-quatre décembre, dans les villages, on organise la _Posada_ pour reconstituer les scènes de la Nativité. Les villageois se promènent de maison en maison pour demander l'hospitalité. C'est une façon de recréer le voyage de Joseph et Marie, de Nazareth à Bethléem. Pendant les festivités, on prie, on chante et les enfants sont invités à casser des piñatas qui sont dans les jardins ou devant les maisons.

\- «Cela à l'air vraiment bien.»

\- «Ça l'est. Je trouve ça beau de recréer tout un périple pour les fêtes. Ça peut faire comme un jeu. Les enfants aiment bien le faire, même s'ils préfèrent les piñatas.»

\- «Je m'en doute.»

\- «Vous parlez de quoi?»

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Aucun des deux ne l'avait entendu arriver.

\- «Dean, tu es réveillé?»

\- «Non comme tu vois j'suis sous ma couette en train de pioncer.» dit-il en se frottant l'œil et baillant au corneille.

\- «Que tu es désagréable le matin.»

\- «C'est pas vrai.» bougonna-t-il.

\- «Bien sûr on te croit.»

\- «Ça ne répond pas à ma question. De quoi vous parliez?»

\- «Nous parlions des coutumes de Noël.»

\- «Ah... Ça à l'air très épanouissement tout ça.»

\- «Dean...»

\- «Pourquoi dis-tu ça Dean? C'est pourtant un sujet très intéressant.»

Silence.

\- «Oui tu as raison.» sourit Dean.

\- «J'ai raison?» s'étonna Castiel. C'était bien une première.

\- «Bah alors Dean, on se ramollit?» ria Sam. Car pour quelqu'un hors contexte, sa question aurait pût paraître hors de propos. Mais Sam connaissait son frère. S'il commençait à approuver tout se que Castiel dirait... il allait bien s'amuser.

\- «La ferme Sam.» grogna-t-il.

Sam ria encore. Puis soudain, il eut une illumination. Il se leva précipitamment du canapé, courir se changer, puis revint dans le salon mettre ses chaussures.

\- «Oh mec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?» demanda Dean, interrogateur.

\- «Rien. J'ai juste un truc à faire. Je reviens vite. M'attendez pas. A tout les mecs.»

Sam courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'en alla. Dean était toujours à la même place, à regarder la porte part où Sam était partit.

 _«Mais quelle mouche le pique à celui-là?»_

Castiel se posait exactement la même question. Dean se tourna vers lui, puis alla s'asseoir.

\- «Bon, alors comme ça vous parliez de coutumes?»

\- «C'est cela Dean.»

\- «Hm je vois. Et quelle coutume aimes-tu?»

\- «Celle des Philippines. Je trouve que mettre une lanterne en forme d'étoile devant les maisons donne un côté, comment disait-il dans l'émission... Ah oui. Magique.»

\- «Magique? Vraiment?»

\- «Oui. Pourquoi, pas toi?»

\- «Et bien je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé donc je ne sais pas. Mais peut être que si on essaye, je trouverais magique moi aussi.» sourit-il. Il sentit ses joues rougir en voyant celui de Cas. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête, sa virilité s'abaissait à vu d'œil.

\- «Et toi Dean, en as-tu une?»

\- «De quoi?»

\- «De coutume. Y'en a t'il une que tu préfères?»

Dean réfléchit quelques instant. _Est-ce qu'il en avait une? En connaissait-il une, au moins?_

\- «Il y en a peut être une.»

\- «Oh, et qu'elle est-elle?»

\- «Et bien, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une coutume, mais j'aime bien les marchés de Noël. Bien sûr ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pût en profiter pleinement à cause de la chasse, des créatures, l'Apocalypse et tout ça. Mais ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs... Avec ma mère.»

\- «Mary?»

\- «Oui. Enfin, j'étais petit et je me souviens pas de grand chose... De presque rien en fait. Il me reste juste les sensations. Tu vois, je râlais souvent lorsque maman nous emmenait dehors, parce qu'il faisait froid et qu'on allait se retrouver congeler dans la neige, mais une fois qu'on y était, je ne ressentait qu'une grande vague de chaleur. J'étais éblouis par toutes les guirlandes des stands, par le bruit de la foule... Je me souviens d'une image, toute simple. Je suis assis dans la neige, en train de faire une boule de neige et je la montrais à Sammy. Pendant que maman riait en buvant du chocolat chaud et essayait de faire rire mon père. Il faisait le ronchon mais je suis sûr qu'il s'amusait, lui aussi.» raconta-il, mélancolique.

Il reprit son souffle, étonné d'avoir autant parlé.

\- «Enfin tout ça c'est loin derrière nous. Je ne sais même pas si Sammy s'en souvient. Quoique je ne penses pas, il était trop petit.»

\- «Je trouve ça vraiment beau Dean.» dit Castiel les yeux brillants. «Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu aimes les marchés.»

\- «Comment ça?»

\- «Et bien, lorsque j'étais encore un ange, j'étais chargé de te surveiller pour pouvoir te protéger. Et il m'est arrivé de te regarder. Mais pas souvent hein?» ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et bref, une fois j'avais remarqué que tu t'étais arrêté à un des stands. Bien sûr j'étais encore un ange, et je ne comprenais rien aux émotions humaines, enfin encore moins que maintenant je veux dire. Mais j'avais que ton visage n'était pas... Enfin qu'il était différent de d'habitude. Mais je ne t'espionnais pas. Promis.» dit-il précipitamment.

\- «Ne t'inquiète pas Cas. C'est pas grave.» sourit Dean.

Il y eût un instant de silence, doux et légers, qui fût interrompu pas la porte qui se rouvrit et se ferma rapidement.

\- «Mon dieu qu'il fait froid dehors. On est vraiment mieux à l'intérieur.»

\- «Sammy, te revoilà. Où t'es partit comme ça? On aurait dit que tu avais le diable au trousse.»

\- «Oh rien d'important. Je suis juste allé cherché une tarte au magasin.»

\- «Sammy, mon petit frère adoré, je t'adore!»

Dean se précipita sur lui pour pouvoir manger la tarte. Hmm, une tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle. Le paradis sur terre.

Pendant qu'il savourait sa tarte, Sam alla vers le chambranle de la cuisine. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre une chaise, étant assez grand pour se qu'il avait à faire. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il appela les deux autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en même temps, Sam leur cria de s'arrêter.

\- «Que se passe t-il Sam?» demanda Castiel, confus.

\- «Cas, tu veux que je t'apprennes une autre coutume de Noël?»

\- «Oh oui. J'aimerais beaucoup. Qu'elle est-elle?»

Dean, qui mangeait silencieusement sa tarte, eût un léger frisson lorsqu'il vit le sourire sadique de son frère. _Oh oh._

\- «Et bien tu vois, cette coutume vient du Royaume-Uni. Pour te la faire courte, je te suggère de regarder vers le haut.»

Castiel le va la tête, ainsi que Dean. Si l'ex-ange ne comprenait pas, le chasseur lui comprit un peu trop bien. Tellement qu'il en lâcha sa tarte.

\- «Jamais!»

\- «Dean. Que t'arrive t-il? Tu as fait tombé ta tarte.»

\- «Mais oui Dean, que t'arrive t-il?»

Dean vit très bien le sourire diabolique de son frère.

\- «Dean Winchester aurait-il peur d'une petite, et simple, branche de gui?»

Si ses yeux étaient des lance-flamme, Sam serait mort brûlé vif.

\- «Sam! Qu'est-ce que tu fous nom de Dieu?»

\- «Dean, ne blasphème pas je te prie.»

\- «Ouais si tu veux mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.»

\- «Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprend pas vraiment non plus, Sam. Que dit la coutume à propos de cette branche?»

\- «Oh et bien c'est très simple. Lorsque deux personnes se trouvent en dessous, elles doivent s'embrasser. C'est tout.»

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

\- «En effet, c'est très simple.»

\- «Voilà. Et comme Dean est juste à côté de toi, il va pouvoir te montrer. En attendant je vais vous laisser. Bonne chance vous deux!»

Il se précipita hors de la pièce et fit style d'aller dans sa chambre. Puis il revint le plus silencieusement possible sur ses pas. Il ne voulait manquer la scène pour rien au monde.

Du côté des deux hommes, c'était un savant mélange d'émotion.

Pendant que Castiel se baissa pour ramasser la tarte et la poser tranquillement sur la table, pour ensuite revenir vers Dean attendant qu'il lui montre la coutume, Dean s'empêchait de partir en courant se planquer sous sa couette. Ça serait vraiment une attitude de gamin auquel il se s'abaisserait pas. Il voulait garder intact le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire?_

D'un côté, il ne voulait pas faire cette stupide tradition. Un baiser était important. Et même s'il en avait donné pleins à tellement de filles différentes qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de la moité, il ne voulait pas la même chose avec Cas. Pour Castiel, ce serait son premier baiser. C'était quelque chose qu'il devrait vouloir faire parce qu'il le veut, et pas par obligation.

Mais de l'autre, c'était embrasser Cas. Il ne pouvait pas refuser ça quand même. Ça faisait des mois qu'il en rêvait de ce baiser. Il ne pouvait pas dire non. Rien que d'imaginer la scène lui provoquait des frissons. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir se pencher vers cette bouche qui l'appelait à grand renfort de cris.

 _«Bordel mais t'attend quoi là exactement. Une invitation? Si ça se trouve Cas pensera que c'est juste la tradition donc vas y, donne tout ce que t'as. Prouve toi à toi-même que t'es un homme. Un vrai. Aller, prend le taureau par les cornes et vas y... J'ai dit vas y!»_

Malgré ses encouragement interne, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il était complètement pétrifié.

Castiel, qui jusque là le regardait sans rien dire, se mit à parler.

\- «Dean.»

\- «O-Oui?» sursauta-t-il.

\- «Sam a dit qu'il fallait s'embrasser. C'est ça?»

\- «O... O-Oui. C'est... C'est ça.»

Mon dieu qu'il était pathétique. C'est bon. Sa virilité avait fait ses valises et lui avait dit _tchao._ Maintenant il ressemblait à une collégienne devant son premier béguin... Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

 _«Et à force de rougir comme ça, tu peut maintenant diriger les bateaux qui se sont paumés en mer. Super.»_

A force de réfléchir, il ne le vit pas s'approcher. Il se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit une douce pression contre sa joue.

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu!_

Castiel se recula et regarda Dean.

\- «Est-ce que c'était bien?»

Silence radio. Dean était complètement figé, le regard fixé dans celui de Cas, plus rouge que jamais. Castiel fronça les sourcils, puis prit un air penaud.

\- «Est-ce que... Je me suis trompé?»

Dean ne réagit toujours pas. Castiel venait de... mon dieu il sentait sa joue le brûler. Lorsqu'il vit les yeux un peu triste de Cas, son cerveau et son corps, qui jusque là s'affrontait dans une bataille acharnée, s'accordèrent parfaitement.

Il regarda Castiel et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Sam, toujours caché, sourit tendrement. Puis il partit, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

La suite ne fût qu'une succession de sensation intense qui se propagea dans tout son corps. Son cerveau et son corps ne lui posait plus de problème. Il n'avait plus de question. Tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête était des _«J'embrasse Cas.»_ , des _«J'embrasse Castiel.»_ et des _«Oh putain j'embrasse Castiel.»_ , le tout se terminant avec un _«Oh mon dieu!»._

Castiel, lui, était un peu étonné. Il pensait qu'il fallait faire le baiser sur la joue car pour lui, les baisers sur la bouche ne se faisait que dans les films érotiques que regardait parfois Dean. Et puis, Dean n'était pas censé l'embrasser lui, sur la bouche. Il était un homme. Et Dean Winchester n'embrassait pas les hommes. Mais il ne dit rien.

A la place, il profita du baiser. Essayant comme il le pouvait de se dépatouiller car il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de mouiller, il ne sût pas tout de suite ce qu'il fallait faire. Puis il ouvrit la bouche instinctivement. L'intruse se faufila à l'intérieur et commença à batailler avec la sienne. C'était une expérience assez étrange, et inhabituel, mais pas désagréable. Il sentait tout une ruche d'abeille bourdonner dans son ventre. Sa tête tournait un petit peu et ses joues le picotèrent. _Que se passait-il?_

Puis le baiser ralentit. Les deux langues cessèrent de combattre, laissant les deux bouches se rencontrer gentiment. Se donnant de petits baisers légers et doux, pour finalement s'arrêter. Ils rouvrirent tous deux leurs yeux et se fixèrent, le souffle haletant. Puis Dean posa son front contre celui de Castiel et n'eut qu'une seule pensée.

 _«Si tu savais... Si tu savais comme je t'aime Cas.»_

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _ **6 Décembre:**_

 _Mouillé. C'était mouillé. C'était un besoin pressant. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Jamais. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour qu'il renonce maintenant. Plus jamais il ne quitterais cette bouche._

 _Il continua de l'embrasser, appréciant les lèvres gercées de son compagnon, aimant la douceur de ses baisers et savourant la chaleur de sa langue brûlante. Celles-ci ne cessaient de combattre avec acharnement, sans pour autant vouloir surpasser l'autre._

 _C'était chaud._

 _C'était bon._

 _Il agrippa les cheveux de l'autre pour lui faire lever la tête et plongea son visage dans le cou nouvellement dégagé. Il embrassa soigneusement chaque recoin en s'enivrant de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Puis il l'entendit._

 _Ce petit gémissement qui lui prouva qu'il aimait ça. Il voulait qu'il continue._

 _Et il s'empressa de le faire. Il continua sa douce torture, en baisant, mordillant et léchant la peau brûlante qui lui faisait face. Une fois qu'il eut visiter chaque recoin, il décida de le marquer. Il suçota et mordilla la peau jusqu'à qu'il apparaisse. Ce beau suçon qui montrait à tous qu'il lui appartenait. Il se releva, pour regarder son œuvre, et se figea._

 _L'homme en dessous de lui était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses joues étaient cramoisies, ses yeux brillant et son souffle haletant qui faisait se lever un torse luisant... Il n'en fallait pas plus à Dean pour se jeter à nouveau sur les lèvres de son cher ange._

 _Le baiser fût encore plus intense, animé par le feu de la passion qui avait été trop longtemps contenu. Des caresses fût échangés, et Dean commença à se déhancher lentement contre lui. Et même s'ils avaient toujours leurs pantalons, la friction entre leurs entrejambes leurs fit échapper à tous deux un gémissement._

 _C'était trop bon. Vraiment trop. Il fallait qu'il recommence. Il voulait le ressentir à nouveau._

 _Il refit le mouvement. Encore. Toujours. Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Plus jamais._

 _Lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ange, rougit de plaisir, se mordillant la lèvre et agrippant les draps, il se dit que plus jamais il ne le laisserait. Plus jamais il ne le lâcherait. Il était à lui. Et il resterait à tout jamais avec._

 _Il sentit que la fin était proche. Ça n'allait plus tarder. Leurs gémissements n'étaient plus réguliers. Il le sentit arriver lorsque soudain, tout changea._

 _Ce n'était plus lui qui était dessus, mais Castiel. Ce n'était plus Castiel qui subissait le rythme, mais lui. Et ils n'avaient plus leurs pantalons. Il n'avait plus rien en fait._

 _Lorsqu'il comprit se qu'il se passait, son plaisir fût si intense que son orgasme le figea quelques instants. Et se fût finit._

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il mit plusieurs minutes à se rappeler de où il était. Il s'assit dans son lit, se frotta les yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il mit quelques instants à se réveillé complètement. Puis comprit plusieurs choses.

Il n'était pas dans son lit, mais sur le canapé.

Il avait chaud, très chaud, malgré la fraîcheur de la pièce.

Ses vêtements lui collait à cause de la transpiration mais aussi à cause d'autre chose.

Et enfin, _mon dieu qu'il voulait revivre se rêve!_

Il regarda son pantalon, fût content que celui-ci soit noir et se leva. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille prendre une douche. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et une fois à l'intérieur, se déshabilla. Puis il entra dans la cabine. Il actionna l'eau et la mis à bonne température. L'eau chaude le détendit et il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Puis il eut la bonne ou mauvaise idée de repenser à son rêve.

Pourquoi avait-il rêver de ça exactement? Ouais non, mauvaise question. Il connaissait la réponse. Il avait souvent fait se genre de rêve, trop pour oser l'avouer. Mais ce qui était nouveau, c'était la fin. Il n'avait jamais rêvé de Castiel _au-dessus_ de lui. Jamais. Alors pourquoi maintenant.

Était-ce à cause du baiser? Parce que franchement, il ne voyait pas en quoi ce simple baiser pouvait perturber ses rêves. Il avait juste voulut être gentil et expliquer une tradition à un ange qui était avide de connaissance humaine. Il lui avait juste rendu service. Oui. Voilà...

… Belle tentative d'auto-persuasion n'est-ce pas?

Mais qui trompait-il? Même pas lui. Ce baiser dans la cuisine, c'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais espérer avoir. Ce baiser avait été le plus beau moment de sa vie. Et il crevait de recommencer. Il voulait étreindre son corps, le caresser de partout, l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, tout connaître de lui dans les moindres détails... Il le voulait lui, en entier.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant quelque chose de bien réveillé entre ses jambes. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Quoi que, il était sous la douche, personne ne le dérangerait... Non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

\- «Salut Dean.»

\- «Hmm...»

Il ne voulait pas relever la tête. Il ne voulait pas que son petit frère voit son visage honteux. Il était vraiment trop faible face au plaisir.

\- «Tu as bien dormi?» demanda Sam avec un sourire.

Sourire qui fit peur à Dean. Son frère était-il au courant de quelque chose?

\- «Hm...»

\- «Ça va Dean? Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu as mal dormi?»

Il rougit. Non, il n'avait pas mal n'avait pas de souci de ce côté là.

\- «Hm, non, c'est rien, t'inquiète.»

Sam le regarda suspicieusement, puis haussa les épaules. Il se servit une tasse de café puis rejoignit Dean à la table, profitant du calme ambiant.

Quelques minute plus tard, ils entendirent un _boum_ retentir, suivit d'un _«Aïïïïeuh!»_ plaintif. _Tiens, Cas était levé._

Celui-ci arriva en se frottant le nez. Il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

\- «Bonjour Cas.» commença Sam. «Bien dormi?»

\- «Hm... Oui.» répondit-il en continuant de se frotter le nez.

\- «Tu t'es cogné contre quoi cette fois?» demanda Dean, un petit sourire au lèvres.

\- «Rien. Je me suis juste entortillé dans ma couverture et je n'ai pas réussi à m'en dégager.» raconta-t-il, penaud. «Je suis sûr d'avoir une couverture maléfique. Il faudrait l'exorciser pour le vérifier.»

\- «Je ne pense pas que cela soit utile Cas.» sourit Sam.

\- «Moi je pense que si. Après tout, cela n'arrive qu'à moi. Vous non.»

Les deux frère sourient. Il était vrai que Castiel avait le don de trébucher sur tout et n'importe quoi. Allant à une marche invisible à une planche un peu surélever. Et ça faisait beaucoup rire les deux frères. Dans ses moments là, ils avaient l'impression de voire un enfant évoluer en apprenant à marcher sans tomber tous les dix centimètres.

Castiel se dirigea vers le placard et sortit un bol. Puis pris une cuillère dans le tiroir et se servit généreusement en chocolat. Il sortit le lait du frigo et remplit à ras bord son bol. Ensuite il prit de la cannelle et en mit un peu et mit le tout au micro-onde. Pendant que ça chauffait, il se dirigea vers le salon pour allumer la télé.

Il revint dans la cuisine, attendit que le micro-onde sonne et prit sa tasse. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon,, s'installa confortablement sur le canapé en mettant correctement son plaide sur lui et bu enfin une gorgée. Il soupira de bonheur lorsqu'il sentit le liquide brûlant descendre le long de sa gorge. Il aimait son petit rituel du matin, son _chocolat-télé-plaide_ , il n'échangerait son moment pour rien au monde.

Dean le regardait de loin, et sourit.

\- «Je ne sais pas s'il ressemble à un petit vieux ou à un enfant.»

\- «C'est vrai que le doute est permis.» sourit à son tour Sam.

Dean sourit, puis bu une gorgée de son café. La chaleur lui fit du bien.

\- «Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?»

\- «Comment ça?»

\- «Et bien, depuis le début du mois on fait des trucs à propos de Noël. Alors je voulais savoir ce qu'on faisait aujourd'hui.»

\- «Là tout de suite, j'en ai aucune idée.»

Ils réfléchirent à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire aujourd'hui, jusqu'à entendre des pas venir vers eux. Castiel posa sa tasse sur la table et s'assit au bout de la table. Puis il parla.

\- «Qu'est-ce qu'un abécédaire?»

\- «... Hein?» répondit très intelligemment Dean.

\- «Qu'est-ce qu'un abécédaire?» répétât Cas.

\- «Où t'as entendu ce mot?»

\- «Dans l'émission de la télévision. La femme disait que pour occuper les enfants, on pouvait le faire faire un _abécédaire_. Mais je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était.»

\- «Tu peu voire ça comme un jeu. Tu dois trouver un mot avec dans l'ordre des lettres de l'alphabet. Tu peu choisir un thème ou non, c'est comme tu veux.» expliqua Sam.

\- «Oh je vois.»

Castiel semblât réfléchir, puis ouvrit la bouche.

\- «Non.»

\- «Mais, je n'ai rien dit.»

\- «Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire, et c'est non. On ne fera pas ce jeu. C'est pour les gamins.»

Dean regretta sa réponse en voyant la tristesse s'installer chez Castiel. Mais il resterait sur ses positions. Il ne fallait pas céder à chaque fois.

\- «Tu pourrais faire un effort Dean. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.» dit Sam.

\- «Non.»

\- «Tu ferais plaisir à Cas.»

Petit tressaillement.

\- «N-Non.»

\- «... Ok. On a cas corsée un peu la chose si tu veux.» commença Sam.

Dean se demanda se qu'il allait dire.

\- «On fait le jeu pour faire plaisir à Cas. Mais si on arrive pas à trouver de réponse, on boit. Ça te convient mieux comme ça?»

Dean réfléchit quelques instant.

\- «Moi je suis d'accord.» dit Castiel, impatient de jouer.

\- «... D'accord, je suis partant.» soupira Dean.

Castiel eut un grand sourire tandis que Sam se contenta d'un petit. Il savait y faire pour piéger son frère.

\- «Comme on a déjà nos tasses, pas besoin de bières.»

\- «Ah si! Moi c'est avec bière ou rien!» dit-il en allant chercher une bouteille.

\- «Dean. On est le matin, c'est pas raisonnable.»

\- «M'en fou.»

Sam soupira.

\- «Bon d'accord Dean. Mais tu fais ça sérieusement. Tu fais pas semblant de pas répondre juste pour pouvoir t'enquiller la bouteille.»

\- «Non mais pour qui tu me prend?» s'exclama Dean, outré.

\- «Pour mon frère.»

\- «Hmpf.»

\- «Pour la peine, c'est toi qui commence.»

Dean soupira. Il faisait vraiment que ça.

\- «Je dois faire quoi?»

\- «Trouver un mot qui commence par la lettre A.»

\- «Avec le thème Noël.» s'exclama Castiel.

 _«Avec le thème de Noël.»_ bien entendu, sinon ce serait pas drôle.

Bon, un mot en A, ça devrait pas être trop compliquer à trouver. Pourquoi il jouait à ce jeu stupide déjà? Ah oui, pour _faire plaisir à Castiel_. Qu'est ce qu-il ferait pas pour lui. Il réfléchit un peu, puis trouva. Assez facilement.

\- «Ange.»

Les deux autres sourient. Mais peut être pas pour les même raisons.

\- «A toi Cas. Un mot en B.»

\- «Un mot en B... Oh je sais. Bougie.»

\- «Oui c'est bon.»

\- «A toi Sam.»

\- «Hmm... Cadeaux.»

\- «Oui! A toi Dean.»

\- «... De la Dinde.»

\- «Tu penses vraiment qu'à manger.» sourit Sam.

\- «C'est pas vrai.»

\- «Si.»

\- «Nan.»

\- «Si.»

\- «Arrête sinon je joue plus.» menaça Dean, les sourcils froncés.

Sam leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Castiel rigola un peu puis se mit à réfléchir.

\- «Étoile.»

\- «Hm, Famille.»

Dean regarda autour de lui pour s'aider, cherchant un mot en G. Puis rougit.

\- «Gui.» dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Sam sourit du rougissement de son frère. Castiel pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas. Puis il continua de jouer.

\- «Je ne trouve pas de mot en H.» dit il, triste.

\- «Et bien tu dois boire une gorgée de chocolat.

Castiel ne fût plus triste, et bût une longue gorgée. _Miam_.

\- «Donc c'est à moi de faire le H. Et bien je dirais du Houx.»

\- «Ah oui, du houx. Je n'y avais pas pensé.» sourit Castiel. «A toi Dean.»

Dean réfléchit deux secondes.

\- «Irrésistible.» dit-il doucement.

Sam fût étonné. Son frère venait de parler d'une voix douce. C'était étonnant venant de lui.

\- «Est-ce que ça marche _irrésistible_ pour Noël?» demanda Castiel.

\- «Oui ça marche.» sourit-il.

\- «D'accord. Alors ensuite avec un J, nous avons... Jouets.»

\- «D'accord, avec K nous avons... Euh... Bah je sais pas tiens.»

\- «Tu dois boire une gorgée Sam.» dit Castiel.

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il but une gorgée de son café et soupira de bien être.

Dean rigola. Puis chercha un mot en L.

\- «Liens.»

\- «Magie.»

\- «De la Neige.»

\- «Osmose.»

\- «Des Pâtisseries.»

\- «Un... Euh qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec un Q?»

Dean sourit, taquin.

\- «Une capote.»

\- «Dean!»

\- «Oh aller je rigole! Déride toi un peu!» s'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

Il était très fière de sa blague vaseuse. Et puis ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embêter son frère avec ça, il fallait bien se rattraper comme on pouvait.

Castiel ne comprit pas la blague mais sourit tout de même. Il était toujours heureux lorsqu'il voyait Dean rire. Sam ne pût s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

\- «Peut être mais tu t'es planté. Ça s'écrit avec un C.»

\- «C'est pas grave. Ma vanne a quand même marcher.»

\- «Et t'es content. T'as fais ta blague et t'es content.»

\- «Ouais, j'avoue.» sourit-il.

\- «Rah, continue de jouer au lieu de m'embêter.» dit Sam, pas du tout énervé.

\- «Euh... On en est à quelle lettre déjà?»

\- «Le R.»

\- «Alors... Une Rencontre.»

\- «Le Sapin.»

\- «Hmm, un Traîneau.»

\- «Une Union.»

Il y eut un silence.

\- «Je ne sais plus la suite.»

\- «Moi non plus.» dit Sam.

\- «Bien. Comme c'est moi qui ai fini, on peut considérer que j'ai ganger.» sourit Dean.

\- «Et qu'est-ce qui dit que tu as gagnés?»

\- «Moi je le dis. C'est le plus important.»

Ils rigolèrent tous, puis il y eut un silence.

\- «C'était amusant.» sourit Castiel. «C'est dommage qu'on est fini.»

\- «Si tu le dit.»

\- «Tu n'a pas aimé Dean?»

\- «... Pas vraiment. Enfin, ma vanne m'a amusé, par contre.» dit-il, souriant.

\- «Merci Dean.»

\- «De quoi?»

\- «D'avoir fait quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas pour me faire plaisir.» sourit-il.

Puis il se leva et repartit vers le salon.

\- «Oui merci Dean. Grâce à toi, le jeu a été très intéressant.»

\- «... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

Dean sentait que quelque chose aller arriver, et qu'il n'allait pas forcément apprécier.

\- «Oh pas grand chose, juste qu'à part la dinde, qui montre que tu penses souvent à ton estomac, tu trouves des mots très noëliens.»

\- «Pour ta gouverne, je ne pense pas qu'à mon estomac. Et le mot noëliens n'existe pas.»

\- «En attendant, c'est toi qui as parlé d'union, de liens, et puis le fameux irrésistible... J'ai trouvé ça très mignon.» se moqua-t-il.

C'est à ce moment là que Dean réalisa. Il n'avait pas répondu sur le thème de Noël mais...

\- «A part ton estomac, tu penses beaucoup à Castiel pas vrai.»

\- «La ferme!» cria Dean, rouge de honte.

Oh mon dieu il n'avait pas fait attention. Est-ce que Castiel avait remarqué quelque chose? Non sûrement pas. Il l'aurait dit sinon. Mon dieu, il voulait disparaître à tout jamais.

\- «Là, là ce n'est pas grave Dean. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.»

\- «Que tu dis. Déjà ce matin et maintenant ça!»

\- «Ce matin? Que c'est-il passé ce matin?»

\- «TU VEUX PAS SAVOIR!»

\- «Oh je vois. Encore un rêve c'est ça?» continua Sam, imperturbable.

Mon dieu qu'il avait chaud. Il était tellement cramoisi qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à siffler comme une bouilloire.

\- «Aller ne t'en fais pas Dean. Cas n'a pas dû comprendre de toute façon.»

C'en était trop pour lui. Il fila dans sa chambre, mort de honte. Sam rigola. Son frère était ridiculement mignon. Il alla dans le salon, fit un sourire à Cas qui le lui rendit et alla sur l'ordinateur. Il avait hâte que son frère et Castiel soient ensemble. Peut être que comme ça, Dean ne rougirait plus comme une midinette. Il fallait juste l'aider à surpasser ses émotions, et à faire comprendre le problème à un certain ange.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Castiel, qui regardait la télé, avait un petit sourire en coin. Il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Il avait hâte des jours suivant pour voire comment évoluera tout ça.

* * *

 _A suivre... (ce n'est pas mon chapitre préférée mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plus :)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _ **7 Décembre:**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet endroit. Le calme qui y régnait l'apaisait grandement. Il inspira et expira doucement. S'il avait un endroit en préférence, ce serait sûrement cette endroit. Même s'il se sentait enfin à sa place avec les frères et qu'il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde, cet endroit était sa préférence car il était connu de lui seul. Il aimait y venir lorsqu'il ressentait trop d'émotion.

Il était venu lorsqu'il avait été en colère contre un démon qui avait failli tuer les frères, car il jouait avec eux et qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'attraper pour le tuer.

Il était venu lorsqu'il ne voulait pas que le frères le voit pleurer à cause de la souffrance qu'il ressentait qu'il regrettait de l'avoir infligé à trop de gens.

Il était venu lorsqu'il voulait passer un moment de calme avec la nature, car il appréciait tout ce que son père avait pût créer.

Il était venu lorsqu'il espérait trouver la bonne manière pour parler à Dean de fêter Noël. Et il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit car il avait eut gain de cause.

Et …

… Il était venu il y a deux jours, à cause de Dean. De la tradition qu'il avait bien voulut lui apprendre. Les humains appelait ça _un baiser_. Et apparemment, lorsqu'il y a du _gui_ accroché quelque part, il fallait se donner _un baiser_.

Castiel ne connaissait pas cette tradition. Normal, car elle était humaine, et lui n'était pas assez humain pour tout savoir d'un seul coup.

Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait adoré ça. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressentit.

Tout d'abord de l'étonnement. Ne connaissant pas cette tradition, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était avancé pour lui baiser la joue. Il pensait sincèrement que ce serait comme ça qu'il fallait faire. Mais apparemment il s'était trompé car Dean l'avait ré-embrasser, mais sur la bouche cette fois-ci.

Là, il avait été complètement perdu. Déjà, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les seuls _«baisers»_ qu'il avait vu était dans un film pornographique, et ce n'était pas une source fiable, apparemment. Ensuite, Dean n'embrassait que des femmes. C'est ce point là qui l'embêtait quelque peu.

Dean avait toujours été très clair là-dessus. Que comme quoi l'amour n'était pas pour lui, que jamais il ne serait en couple, et aussi qu'il ne faisait pas l'amour mais s'envoyait en l'air. Jusque là pas de soucis. Mais il savait aussi que Dean _aimait_ les femmes... Les femmes. Pas les hommes. Et Castiel était sûr que son enveloppe charnel était celui d'un homme. Et que ça n'avait pas repoussé voire même dégoûté Dean. _Au contraire._

Il avait été drôlement... Comment disait les humains déjà? Ah oui, _passionné_.

Et même s'il avait eu un peu de mal à comprendre sur le comment réagir, il avait réussi à faire à peu près la même chose que Dean, en un peu plus maladroit certes, mais sans trop de problèmes. Et Dean avait eu l'air d'apprécier ça.

Lorsqu'il avait sentit cette chose mouillé, sa langue. Il fût très étonné. _Est-ce qu'il fallait s'en servir aussi?_ Il ne sût pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire, alors il décida de suivre son instinct.

La suite de ce baiser lui donna la sensation d'avoir... Comme une ruche remplis d'abeilles qui lui butinait tout l'intérieur. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer.

Au début, c'était l'étonnement. L'incompréhension. Puis le début d'une ascension fulgurante de sensations nouvelles dans ton son organisme. Et enfin la redescente sur terre, mais toujours sur un petit nuage douillet.

Jamais, de toute sa longue ou courte vie, il n'oublierait ce moment. Il n'avait jamais ressentît quoi que ce soit avant d'être un humain, mais il n'avait jamais ressentît autant de chose en même temps. Il chérirait se souvenir jusqu'à la fin.

Castiel sortit de ses pensées et regarda la forêt où il aimait bien se réfugier. C'était une toute petite clairière, où les arbres formaient un cercle parfait et où la lumière du soleil paraissait au travers des feuillages de manière harmonieux. Il aimait cette endroit car, inconsciemment, il lui rappelait beaucoup Dean.

Le vert des feuillages, pour lui rappeler le regard du chasseur qui, comme la forêt, pouvait passer d'un vert sombre et effrayant à un vert éclairé et débordant de chaleur.

La luminosité du soleil, comme celle de l'âme de Dean que Castiel trouvait magnifique, car malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi elle était toujours aussi belle et pur.

La douceur des brins d'herbes, celle des regard que Dean donnait souvent à son frère, discrètement, pour ne pas tomber dans les trucs _trop romantiques_ , comme il disait.

En fait, il aimait cet endroit car il aimait Dean. Ça lui paraissait logique comme explication. Il le respectait beaucoup et se sentait toujours bien lorsqu'il était près de lui, alors peut être qu'inconsciemment, il avait chercher un endroit où il se sentait aussi bien qu'avec Dean.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Puis soudain, il entendis des pas de courses arrivé vers lui. Il bondit en se retournant, dans une posture de combat près à attaquer, puis se stoppa, étonné.

 **-** «Dean?»

En effet, celui-ci était derrière lui. Et apparemment il avait courut, si on en jugeait par son souffle hérétique. Il le regardait de haut en bas, comme cherchant quelque chose, puis se baissa en avant, les mains sur les genoux, en lâchant un long soupir. Lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle, il regarda Castiel droit dans les yeux, mécontent.

 **-** «Bordel Cas. Ne me refait plus jamais ça.» dit-il sèchement.

 **-** «Mais Dean, je n'ai rien fais.» dit Cas, perdu. C'était vrai, il n'avait rien fait cette fois. Il était juste venu ici pour s'apaiser l'esprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Promis.

 **-** «Rien fais. Rien fais! Non mais tu te fiches de moi? Je t'ai chercher presque toute la journée et tu oses me dire que tu n'as rien fait? Tu pouvais pas prévenir que tu était là? Le téléphone, ça existe imbécile!» cria Dean.

 **-** «Mais-» commença Cas, penaud. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer.

 **-** «C'est vraiment pas possible. Et même si tu galères à savoir utiliser ton portable, laisse moi te rappeler que les feuilles et les stylos existent. C'était pas compliquer de nous laisser un mot pour nous dire où tu était. Il aurait pût t'arriver n'importe quoi qu'on ne l'aurait jamais sût. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionne pas dans ta tête Castiel? Tu peu pas arrêté de jouer au con deux minutes? C'est trop te demandé?»

Dean était dans un état de rage qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Du moins contre lui. Ce matin, lorsqu'il était partit, il n'avait pas pensé à faire de mot. Il n'en avait jamais fait alors... Mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait pût les prévenir. Dean avait raison, s'il y avait eu des créatures aux alentours, il n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à se défendre, surtout qu'il n'avait prit aucune arme avant de partir. Même pas une. Dean continua, moins fort mais toujours autant en colère.

 **-** «J'en ai vraiment marre de toujours tout t'expliquer. J'en ai marre. Maintenant, c'est plus la peine de venir me voir pour me demander quelque chose. C'est fini. Tu te démerderas pour la suite.»

Dean se retourna sur ses pas et commença à partir. Castiel, qui n'avait pas réussi à en placer une depuis son arrivé, courut lui attraper le bras et le força à se stopper.

 **-** «Dean attend. Je suis désolé. Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai pût faire pour t'avoir autant énervé mais je m'excuse. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas fais exprès.» dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Si Dean avait était dans son état normal, il se serait arrêté. Mais il ne l'était pas. Et il ne s'arrêta pas.

 **-** «Bah oui, bien sûr. Tu ne fais jamais rien exprès c'est ça? Rien n'est jamais de ta faute. Tu es un ange du Seigneur, tu fais tout pour que ton Père soit fière de toi, les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables, et blablabla...» dit-il, sarcastique. «Tu sais quoi? Vous me faîte chier. J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ton Père. Ni de toi d'ailleurs. Tu veux t'en aller? Et bien vas-y, pars. Je ne te retiens pas. Mais si tu le fais, n'essaye même pas de revenir.» finit-il méchamment.

Castiel le regarda, les yeux écarquillé a possible, les lèvres tremblotantes et les yeux humides.

 **-** «Tu... Tu veux que je partes?» demanda-t-il, sa gorge se serrant peu à peu.

 **-** «Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de ce que je veux? T'en ai rien à faire de ce que je pense. Tu penses qu'à toi à chaque fois. T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste Castiel. Je ne veux plus jamais te voire!»

 **-** «Mais Dean-»

 **-** «CASSES TOI!»

La phrase résonna dans la petite clairière. Ils continuèrent de ses regarder, aucun des deux ne sachant si la phrase avait vraiment été prononcé ou si c'était seulement leur imagination qui leur jouait des tours. Dean souffla une dernière fois, puis tourna des talons. Castiel cria son nom, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Dean était partit.

Et Castiel pleura.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _(Ok alors déjà, pas taper moi svp. Je sais, rien ne prédisait une dispute, d'ailleurs moi-même je m'y attendais pas. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui l'inspiration n'était pas là, enfin si, mais pas pur quelque chose de joyeux. Et je sais que normalement c'était un chapitre pour montrer l'évolution de Noël mais mon cerveau n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et j'ai donc dût écrire... Ça. J'en suis pas très fière car je poste ce chapitre tard et en plus il est court donc, je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez au moins un minimum. Voilà, merci d'avoir lu si vous en avez eu le courage ^^)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _ **8 Décembre:**_

Un silence froid et pesant régnait dans le bunker. La tension si épaisse était à couper au couteau. Impossible à manquer. A ignorer.

Sam tirait la tronche. Oui, lui aussi. Il avait même envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Il était entouré d'idiot. Castiel était un idiot. Son frère était un idiot. Point. Il pensait que tout allait bien, que leur histoire avançait lentement mais sûrement vers un chemin qui les rendrait bientôt heureux... Et ben nan! Bien sûr. Ça aurait été trop facile sinon, bah oui! Tss... Il avait vraiment envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre... Ou de les assommer avec une pelle, il était partagé.

Il se tourna vers son frère qui était installé devant un épisode de Dr Sexy, une bière à la main et un petit sourire au lèvre. Le sourire était totalement faux, bien sûr, mais il ne fallait pas perdre la face devant lui. Sam avait vraiment envie de le lui enlever. Il fixa le livre devant lui. Combien de coup de livre fallait-il pour que son frère aîné bouge enfin ses fesses et fasse quelque chose?... Hm... Beaucoup. Et il n'était même pas sûr que cela suffirait. Il soupira. Si les deux ne se réconciliais pas, il y aura sûrement de gros problème par la suite. Il le sentait.

Il soupira, puis se leva. Et il éteignit la télé.

 **-** «Putain Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fou?»

 **-** «Je te pourris la vie.»

 **-** «C'est bien t'en a conscience au moins.»

 **-** «Lève toi.»

 **-** «Et pourquoi?»

 **-** «Pour te bouger les fesses. J'en ai marre de te voire affaler sur ce putain de canapé depuis hier.»

 **-** «Non. Je suis très bien sur ce canapé moi.»

 **-** «Je m'en fou. Tu tu bouge et tu vas voir Castiel.»

Dean n'était pas enclin à la conversation. Et là il était carrément imperméable.

 **-** «Non.»

 **-** «J'te demande pas ton avis que je sache.»

 **-** «Et moi je te l'ai pas demandé.»

 **-** «M'en fou. Tu y vas.»

 **-** «Non.»

Sam fronça les sourcils et lui arracha sa bière vide des mains.

 **-** «Tu. Y. Vas. Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est à cause de _toi_ qu'il y a une ambiance merdique dans cet endroit, donc c'est à toi de réparer ça.»

 **-** «Et pourquoi ce serait à cause de moi? Ce n'est pas ma faute.»

 **-** «Non à peine.»

Il se pencha vers lui, leurs nez se touchant presque. Il le regarda, des éclairs dans les yeux, et parla d'une voix dure.

 **-** «J'vais te dire en quoi c'est ta faute. C'est ta faute si il y a une ambiance de merde. C'est ta faute si tu te terre dans ta carapace de silence et de déni. C'est ta faute si je suis en colère. C'est ta faut si tu ne veux pas aller t'excuser. C'est ta faute si tu souffres. C'est ta faute si Cas souffre. C'est ta faute si Cas nous ignore. Et c'est ta faute si maintenant Cas est détruit.»

Sa voix avait été froide tout du long. Il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux pour voir comment réagirais son frère. Celui-ci n'avait pas bouger pendant tout son récit. Ses yeux un peut plus ouvert qu'à l'accoutumé, son souffle un peu plus rapide, mais sinon, rien de bien changer. Plusieurs minutes défilèrent, puis Sam baissa la tête en soupirant. Il le regarda une dernière fois, de manière à lui faire comprendre clairement ce qu'il pensait de lui, et s'en alla.

Dean ne bougea pas. Il était paralysé. Complètement. Les mots de son cadet tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Ses mots lui avaient fait vraiment mal. Il était blessé comme jamais. Parce que ses mots, ses mots si blessant, étaient entièrement véridique. Il se passa une main sur les yeux, le visage crispé et douloureux.

Il avait été vraiment odieux la veille. Mais, pour sa défense, il ne lui avait pas crié dessus sans raison. Enfin si, mais sa colère était directement liée à la peur qu'il avait ressentit toute la journée. Alors lorsqu'il avait réussi à mettre la main sur Castiel, il s'était défoulé. Il ne s'était pas retenu dans ses mots. Il se le répétait, pourtant. Qu'il allait beaucoup trop loin. Qu'il devait s'arrêter avant de dire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. Et il avait continuer. Se défoulant allègrement sur Cas en lui parlant de manière abjecte, odieuse.

Lorsqu'il était partit en vitesse, et qu'il l'avait entendu crier son nom, il aurait voulut se retourner pour le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais son déni et sa fierté avait été trop grande pour lui, alors il avait continuer son chemin. Et son cœur, qu'il essayait de protéger le plus possible, se brisa en plusieurs de milliers de morceaux, s'éparpillant sur son chemin, lorsqu'il l'entendit. Ses pleurs. Ses sanglots.

Castiel était devenu fragile, malgré qu'il faisait tout pour le cacher derrière une attitude forte. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions, et lorsqu'il était triste, cela se voyait directement. Mais au point d'en arriver au larme, il ne voulait pas savoir quelle souffrance il avait pût ressentir pour en arriver là. Sauf qu'il le savait, malheureusement.

Car c'était lui qui lui avait infligé ses blessures. Castiel se remettait peu à peu de ses blessures psychologiques, et Dean était arrivé avec ses gros sabots et lui en avait infligés des nouvelles.

Mais Sam avait tort sur un point. Dean voulait s'excuser. Lorsqu'il était rentré hier, il était dans un état de nerf si intense, qu'il ne fallait absolument pas lui parler sous peine de se prendre un coup. Il avait mis plusieurs heures à se calmer. Il n'y était arriver que tard le soir. Enfin il avait réussi avant, mais Castiel était rentrée et avait filer dans sa chambre, sans un mot et sans un regard. Geste qu'il prit directement à cœur et qui avait fait ressurgir sa colère. Et sa tristesse aussi, mais elle se voyait beaucoup moins.

Il avait attendu un petit peu, puis s'était levé après s'être mentalement encouragé, et était partit pour la chambre de Castiel. Une fois devant, il inspira un bon coup et leva son bras pour toquer. Mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots à travers la porte. Ils étaient plus faibles que dans la forêt mais ils étaient tous aussi insupportable. Dean ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma à double tour.

Une larme traîtresse perla de son œil mais il se dépêcha de l'effacer. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là, à lui d'assumer.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Il était partit en laissant Dean tout seul sur son canapé. Il passait toujours derrière lui pour réparer ses conneries et il en avait marre. Il allait encore essayer de réparer leur embrouille, mais pas pour lui. Pour Castiel. Car il ne méritait vraiment pas tout ce qu'il venait de subir.

Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Cas, où celui-ci était enfermé depuis la veille, et toqua. Personne ne répondit.

 **-** «Cas? C'est Sam. Est-ce que je peu entrer?»

Il y eut un silence, puis il entendit des pas feutré et un verrou se débloquer. Sam ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Lorsqu'il la referma, Castiel avait eu le temps de retourner se cacher sous sa couette. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

 **-** «Comment te sens-tu?»

 **-** «... Pas très bien.» dit la voix étouffé de Cas.

 **-** «S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.» supplia Sam, peiné.

 **-** «Je... Je ne peu pas. J'essaye, pourtant, mais ça ne veut pas... s'arrêter.»

Sam souleva la couette sans que Castiel n'ai le temps de l'attraper pour la garder contre lui. Il plaqua ses mains contre le visage pour le cacher. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Sam le voit dans cet été là. Il continuait de sangloter avant de sentir une tête sur son épaule et une mains lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Sam essayait de le consoler.

 **-** «Si tu veux pleurer vas-y. Peut être que tu te sentiras mieux après.»

Cette simple phrase fit ouvrir plus grandement les vannes et Castiel pleura encore un moment. Des larmes coulaient abondamment, et malgré qu'il essayait de retenir ses sanglots, quelques uns arrivaient à s'échapper de sa gorge nouée. Sam ne disait rien, attendant simplement que la tempête soit passée. Il lui caressait les cheveux silencieusement, comme Dean lui faisait quand ils étaient petits et qu'il le consolait d'un vilain cauchemar.

Au bout d'un moment, les sanglots cessèrent les pleurs se turent. Cas voulut se redresser et Sam se décala. Sam le regarda renifler et essuyer les dernière trace de larme sur ses joues. Il lui proposa un mouchoir que Cas accepta. Il se moucha bruyamment, le roula en boule et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Son nez et ses yeux étaient tout rouge.

 **-** «Tu te sens mieux?» demanda Sam gentiment.

 **-** «Oui un peu. Merci Sam.»

 **-** «De rien.» sourit il.

Il y eut encore un petit moment de silence avant que Sam ne le coupe. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment engager la conversation, alors il essaya de le faire directement.

 **-** «Dis Cas, tu ne voudrais pas sortir un peu de ta chamb-»

 **-** «Non.»

Clair et net.

 **-** «Je sais, enfin je suppose que tu ne veux pas voir Dean pour le moment, et je te comprend. Mais il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour. Et puis tu dois manger.»

 **-** «Je n'ai pas envie de sortir.»

 **-** «Je sais mais-»

 **-** «Je ne sortirais pas. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis Sam.»

Il soupira. Il savait que ce ne serait pas gagner d'avance. Castiel pouvait vraiment être une tête de mule lorsqu'il si mettait.

 **-** «Écoute, si c'est Dean le problème, tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer. Fait comme s'il n'était pas là.»

 **-** «Ça va être dur de l'ignorer. Il va peut être vouloir me parler. Qu'est-ce que je fais si c'est le cas?»

 **-** «Et bien, pour l'instant je ne sais pas. Mais je peux t'aider si tu veux. Je fais souvent l'arbitre avec vous deux alors si il essaye quelque chose, je viendrais l'arrêter et je t'en parlerais. D'accord?»

Castiel réfléchit quelques instants.

 **-** «Hmm... D'accord.» Il n'était pas très convaincu, mais Sam avait raison. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour il sorte de sa chambre. Et puis il commençait vraiment à avoir faim.

 **-** «Je vais aller prendre une douche. Je te rejoins plus tard à la cuisine.»

 **-** «Très bien.»

Sam sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis il repartit silencieusement. Castiel resta quelques instant dans son lit, puis se leva et se dirigea vers sa commode. Il prit des vêtements et alla jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans la cabine.

Pendant ce temps, Sam était allé préparer à manger. En passant devant le salon, il s'attendait à voir son frère encore assis sur le canapé mais il ne vit personne. Le connaissant, son frère avait dût prendre sa voiture.

Il commença à préparer un repas tout simple. Au bout de quelques minutes, une bonne odeur se dégagea et embauma la pièce. Il prit deux assiettes et les servit. Il les posa au même moment que Castiel arriva dans la cuisine. Celui-ci s'assit à la table et le remercia pour le repas. Il picorais plus qu'il ne mangeait, mais il essayait de se forcer un peu. Pour faire plaisir à Sam.

 **-** «Castiel?»

 **-** «Hm?»

 **-** «Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au marché avec moi?»

 **-** «Si tu veux. Pourquoi désires-tu y aller?»

 **-** «Et bien, il nous manque quelques provisions et puis, ça pourrais te changer un peu les idées.»

 **-** «... Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher?»

 **-** «Disons que ce serait un bon début. Non?»

 **-** «Oui, tu as sans doute raison.» sourit-il pour la première fois.

Sam aussi sourit, un sourire assez grand pour qu'on puisse voire ses gencives.

Puis il y eut un silence. Pesant... Lourd...

 **-** «Dean? Je pensais que tu était partit.»

 **-** «Non, je... J'étais juste dans ma chambre.»

 **-** «Ah d'accord. J'ai fais à manger, tu veux une assiette?» demanda Sam, déjà debout.

 **-** «O-Oui... S'il te plaît.»

Sam posa l'assiette à côté de lui et retourna s'asseoir. Dean s'assit, ne se sentant pas du tout à sa place, et attaqua son plat.

Il y avait vraiment une ambiance pourris lorsqu'il était là.

Il n'osait pas lever les yeux de son assiette. Il ne voulait pas regarder Castiel. Il n'osait pas.

 **-** «Dean. Tu veux venir au marché avec nous?»

 **-** «Un marché? Quel marché?»

 **-** «Il y a un marché pas loin. Et ça m'arrangerait que tu viennes toi aussi. Il nous manque des provisions et j'aurais besoins de bras pour m'aider à tout porter.»

En temps normal, il aurait râler et protester contre le fait qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire larbin. Mais cette fois, il préférait ce taire et acquiesça.

 **-** «Quand est-ce que nous y allons?»

 **-** «Ce serait bien d'y aller après avoir mangé, comme ça après nous serons tranquille.»

 **-** «Ok.»

Castiel n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivé. Il picorait, la tête baissé dans son assiette et les épaules voûtées. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'excuse. Et vite. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette ambiance gênée et insupportable qu'il y avait entre eux. Il vendrait corps et âme pour voire Castiel pénétrer son espace-personnel sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte.

Castiel se leva et posa son assiette sur le comptoir, puis alla dans la salle de bains se brosser les dents. Pendant ce temps, Sam lava leurs assiette pendant que Dean finissait la tienne.

 **-** «Pourquoi veux tu que je vienne?»

 **-** «A ton avis?»

 **-** «Castiel ne veut plus me parler. Il m'ignore complètement et il a be bonnes raisons pour le faire. Comment je peux le convaincre de m'écouter?»

 **-** «Je peu t'aider pour ça. Mais pour les excuses, il va falloir la jouer fine. Tu lui a fais beaucoup de mal tu sais?»

 **-** «Oui je sais. Je le sais trop bien même.»

Il se leva et enfila ses chaussures. Castiel revint et en fit de même. Il continuait de l'ignorer et ça faisait un mal de chien horrible. Sam arriva pour attraper les clés de l'Impala. Il les passa à Dean qui se mit tout de suite derrière le volant, Sam à ses côté et Castiel à l'arrière.

Le trajet fût globalement silencieux, à part les rares fois où Sam indiquait le chemin à prendre. Une fois arrivé, les chasseurs allèrent acheter tout ce qui leur manquait. Choses étant surtout de la nourriture. Ils y passèrent un moment qui parût très long vu l'atmosphère qui se dégageait d'eux. Sam parlait à Cas et Dean, et ses deux-là s'ignoraient complètement. Enfin surtout Castiel. Dean essayait quelques fois d'engager la conversation mais se rétractait à chaque fois.

Sam essayait de voir s'il y arrivait mais ça ne semblait pas marcher. Il fût vraiment peiné de les voir comme ça, eux qui étaient si liés avant cet incident.

 **-** «Sam.»

 **-** «Oui Cas?»

 **-** «Qui est cet homme sur le fauteuil là-bas?»

 **-** «Où ça? Lui? C'est le Père Noël.»

 **-** «Non Sam. Je sais qui est le Père Noël, et ce n'est pas lui.» commença Cas. Puis il écarquilla les yeux. «Il faut aller chercher nos armes. C''est peut être un polymorphe ou une autre créature. En tout cas je suis sûr que c'est un imposteur.»

Castiel commençait déjà à se diriger vers l'homme plus loin, lorsqu'il se fit arrêter par Sam.

 **-** «Non Cas, n'y pas pas.»

 **-** «Mais Sam, les enfants là-bas sont peut être en dang-» commença-t-il.

 **-** «Cas. Écoute moi. Cet homme là-bas est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. C'est juste un homme déguisé en Père Noël pour faire plaisir aux enfants.»

 **-** «Mais, ce n'est pas possible Sam. Je sais à quoi ressemble le Père Noël. Ces enfants se font tromper.»

 **-** «Non Cas. Toi tu as la chance de savoir à quoi il ressemble vraiment, mais pas les enfants. Ça leur permet de les faire rêver quelques minutes tu vois?»

 **-** «Oh je vois. Et que font-ils? Pourquoi ils montent sur ses genoux?»

 **-** «Et bien les enfants lui disent le cadeau qu'ils aimeraient avoir.»

 **-** «Comme un souhait?»

 **-** «Oui.» sourit Sam.

Castiel regarda l'homme déguisé en faux Père Noël et sourit. Il trouvait cette idée... Attachante. Si les enfants étaient heureux comme ça, c'était le principal, non?

Il vit au loin l'homme se lever et se diriger vers une cabane un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il avait oublié son bonnet sur le fauteuil. Castiel, après avoir prévenu Sam où il allait, se dirigea vers le bonnet et le prit, puis alla vers la cabane pour le lui rendre.

 **-** «Monsieur le faux Père Noël?»

Celui-ci sortit. Il portait cette fois une pantalon ample noir, un pull gris et une veste par dessus. Il avait un béret vert, de petite lunette et une petite barbe blanche.

 **-** «Oui?»

 **-** «Vous avez oubliez ceci.» dit-il en lui tendant le bonnet.

 **-** «Oh. Merci jeune homme.»

 **-** «Monsieur, puis-je vous posez une question?»

 **-** «Bien sûr.»

 **-** «Pourquoi vous vous déguisez en Père Noël? Moi je le connais bien le Père Noël et vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout. Et pourtant tout le monde vient vous voir.»

Le vieil homme ne comprit pas tout de suite. Est-ce que cet homme se moquait-il de lui?

 **-** «Et bien, je suis ici pour faire plaisir aux petits enfants.»

 **-** «Oui. C'est ce que mon ami m'a dit. Ils vous racontent leurs secrets, c'est ça?»

 **-** «On peut dire ça.»

 **-** «Je vois. Et est-ce déjà arriver que des enfants vous demandent quelques choses d'impossible?»

 **-** «Oui, c'est souvent arrivé.» sourit le vieil homme.

Plusieurs minutes défilèrent où les deux hommes discutèrent sur le travail du faux Père Noël. Celui-ci sourit. Au début, il pensait que cet homme voulait se moquer de lui. Il avait l'air bien trop naïf et innocent pour que ce soit normal. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il remarqua qu'en fait non. L'homme en face de lui, bien que très intelligent, possédais une innocence remarquable sur tout ce qui était... Tout. Il n'avait pas l'air de réussir à comprendre le monde qui l'entourait mais il n'avait pas l'air perdu pour autant. Lorsqu'il le lui fit remarquer, il pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, puis sourit. Apparemment c'était grâce à deux frères qu'il était arriver à comprendre ce monde.

Le sourire truste qui s'en suit l'interpella.

 **-** «Que se passe-t-il mon ami?»

 **-** «Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aidez?»

 **-** «Bien sûr. Que dois-je faire?»

 **-** «J'aimerais avoir un conseil.»

 **-** «Bien entendu. Racontez moi.»

 **-** «Voilà. Je vous ai parlé des deux frères avec lesquels je vivais. Et il n'y a pas longtemps, je me suis disputé avec l'un deux. Je ne connais toujours pas la raison et ne l'ai toujours pas compris, mais ça c'est mal finit. Il m'a dit des choses vraiment horrible. Ça m'a blessé, à cause des mots certes, mais surtout à cause de Dean. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça, et le voir en colère après moi me rend malheureux.» raconta-t-il, penaud.

Le vieil homme l'écoutait silencieusement.

 **-** «J'aimerais savoir ce que je dois faire. Depuis hier je n'ose plus lui parler. Et je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma longue existence. Je ne sais pas quoi faire!»

Il plaqua une main devant ses yeux, pour cacher ses larmes. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se laisser aller devant tous ses gens inconnus.

 **-** «Allons allons mon garçon, ne pleurez pas.»

Le vieil homme était vraiment étonné. Rare sont les hommes qui craquent de cette manière, devant un inconnu en plus. Cet homme ne ressemblait pas à un homme, mais à un garçon dans le corps d'un adulte qui doit tout apprendre de la vie. Il lui passa gentiment la main dans les cheveux et lui donna un mouchoir.

 **-** «Vous allez mieux?»

Castiel hocha la tête.

 **-** «Oui. Excusez moi. Je n'aime vraiment pas craquer comme ça.»

 **-** «Ce n'est rien.»

Il le regarda un instant, puis rouvrit la bouche.

 **-** «Si vous voulez un conseil, c'est d'essayer de parler avec votre ami. Apparemment vous ne savez pas tout de cette dispute, alors demandez lui des réponses.»

 **-** «C'est vrai mais, je n'arrive pas à le regarder maintenant.»

 **-** «Ce sera sûrement un mauvais moment à passer, mais il le faudra bien. Vous ne voulez pas l'ignorer toute votre vie. Si?»

 **-** «Non!» répliqua-t-il fortement.

 **-** «Alors vous avez votre réponse.» sourit le Père Noël.

Castiel le regarda et sourit.

 **-** «Oui, vous avez raison.»

 **-** «Cas?»

Le vieil homme se tourna et vit deux hommes arriver vers eux. Un grand avec un sourire joyeux et un plus petit qui avait un air tout tristounet.

 _«Je suppose que c'est lui, le Dean.»_

 **-** «Tu es resté longtemps ici dis donc. Je pensais que tu nous rejoindrais pour finir les courses.»

 **-** «Pardon Sam. J'étais en train de discuter et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.»

 **-** «Bah, c'est pas grave. Mais on doit partir maintenant, nous avons fini.»

 **-** «D'accord.»

Castiel se tourna vers le vieil homme et, en souriant, lui fit un câlin. Si celui-ci était un peu étonné, il lui rendit son étreinte avec gentillesse.

 **-** «Merci faux Père Noël.»

 **-** «De rien mon garçon. Passe un Joyeux Noël.»

Castiel lui refit un grand sourire et aida les deux frères à porter les sacs. Ils se firent suivre du regard par e vieil homme qui eût un sourire. _Ils formaient une joli famille tous les trois._

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Ils reprirent la voiture et retournèrent au bunker. Ils déchargeaient les courses et les rangèrent. Le reste de la journée fût calme. La tension qui régnait semblait affaiblit, même si Castiel ignorait toujours Dean.

Le soir, lorsqu'il alla se coucher, Castiel repensa au conseil du faux Père Noël. Et il se fit une promesse. Demain, il parlerait à Dean.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _ **9 Décembre:**_

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, affolé et en sueur. Lorsqu'il repris ses esprit et qu'il comprit qu'il était dans sa chambre, il expira tout l'air de ses poumons en se penchant en avant, une main sur le front. Ça avait l'air si réel. Depuis sa dispute avec Cas, il faisait des cauchemars atroces.

La première nuit, il avait vu Castiel lui faire les pires reproches qui pouvaient exister. Son regard de dégoût et ses mots durs et froids le blessèrent comme jamais. Lorsque l'ange lui dit regretté de l'avoir sauvé des Enfer, qu'il aurait mieux fait d'y rester car telle était sa place, il ne pût en supporter plus et se réveilla en criant son nom, des larmes roulant sur joues. Il avait réussi, sans savoir comment, à se rendormir, mais ce fût un autre cauchemars qui vient l'habiter.

Il y vit Castiel, riant joyeusement à la blague de son interlocuteur. Son rire fût couper par une bouche avide qui l'empêcha de continuer. Il répondit à ce baiser puis l'arrêta. Dean faillit pleurer. Parce que Cas riait avec un autre que lui. Parce que Cas embrassait un autre que lui. Parce que Cas... se mariait avec un autre que lui. Et ce n'était pas l'église où ils étaient qui allait le faire changer d'idée.

Aujourd'hui ne fût pas si différent des autres. Castiel le quittait une fois de plus. La seule différence, c'est que Castiel ne disait rien. Ne faisait rien. Il était statique... Mort. Il n'y avait pas de sang. On pouvait penser qu'il dormait, mais Dean savait qu'il était mort. Il vit son visage complètement apaisé, un fin sourire éclairant son visage devenu froid. Comme s'il était heureux d'être partit. Comme s'il était heureux d'être partit sans lui dire au revoir.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois. Ces rêves allaient le rendre dingue. Apparemment, quelqu'un trouvait qu'il ne souffrait pas assez de la situation, il fallait encore en rajouter. C'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas comprit la leçon. Il avait merdé, en beauté, il en payait les conséquences chaque jour, c'est bon, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Il voulait reparler à Castiel. Rigoler avec lui. Passer du temps avec lui. Il ne voulait plus cette atmosphère à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il fallait qu'il rectifie ça. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Aujourd'hui. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Il se leva de son lit, enfila un pantalon et se rua en dehors de la chambre. Il déboula dans le salon mais ni vit personne. Il sentit la déception venir à grand pas quand il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Il se dépêcha d'y aller, et un poids invisible tomba sur lui.

 **-** «Tu as l'air heureux de me voire dis donc.» dit Sam.

Il ne dit rien.

 **-** «Il est dans sa chambre.»

Sam savait très bien que ce n'était pas lui qu'il cherchait. Et lorsqu'il le vit courir jusqu'à la chambre de son ami, il eut un grand sourire. Ils allaient enfin s'expliquer. Tout irait mieux à présent.

Dean se trouvait à présent devant la porte, tétanisé. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Cette porte était le pire des obstacles qu'il n'ai jamais eu à franchir. Il aurait préféré combattre n'importe quelles créatures surnaturelles. Il attendait une attaque, un sort, quelque chose. Mais rien ne vint. Il respira un grand coup et leva sa main. Elle resta en l'air plusieurs minutes, se demanda si c'était une bonne idée, s'il n'allait pas empirer les choses, et toqua enfin à la porte.

Il y eut un silence. Il retoqua une seconde fois mais il n'y eut toujours rien. Il abaissa son poing et baissa la tête. Castiel l'ignorait encore. Il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il était venu pour s'expliquer et s'excuser. T'en pis, il réessaierais plus tard. Il faudra bien qu'il sorte de sa chambre à un moment où un autre.

Il allait pour s'en aller lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Le loquais se déverrouilla et la porte s'ouvrit. Castiel apparut, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, portant tee-shirt trop grand et un caleçon noir. Ses yeux fatigué et encore bouffis de sommeil s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit qui était derrière la porte. _Mais que faisais Dean ici?_

Dean reprit ses esprits. Qu'il trouvait Cas mignon dans cette tenue, soit. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour que son corps réagisse. C'était vraiment pas approprié dans cette situation. Il se racla la gorge et essaya de parler d'une voix claire.

 **-** «Hum... Salut Cas. Euh... Je voulais, enfin je voudrais te parler... De ce qu'il c'est passé, la dernière fois. Et... Je voulais... Je voulais m'excuser. Pour mon comportement. C'était vraiment méchant de ma part et, je le regrette. Excuse moi Cas.»

Dire que Castiel était étonné est un euphémisme. Il était véritablement choqué, comme il l'est rarement. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Dean derrière sa porte, voulant s'excuser pour son attitude de la dernière fois. Il était un peu perdu mais ne le laissa paraître.

 **-** «Entre Dean.»

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et retourna à l'intérieur. Dean hésita quelques secondes puis entra. Il referma la porte et s'avança prudemment dans la pièce. Il n'osait pas rejoindre Castiel, qui s'était assis sur son lit. Il passa d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Castiel le regarda.

 **-** «C'est bon. Tu peux dire ce que tu as à dire.»

Dean soupira. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. _Allez! Tu peu le faire!_

 **-** «Je... Je voulais m'excuser. Pour mon attitude, envers toi, de la dernière fois. Je m'en suis pris à toi et... Ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là, je ne les pensais pas. J'ai été horriblement injuste envers toi. Tu ne méritais pas ça... J'étais en colère et je me suis défoulé sur toi.»

 **-** «Mais si j'ai fais ça, c'est parce que j'étais inquiet. Ça n'excuse rien, je le sais bien, mais je l'étais vraiment... J'ai remarqué, il y a de ça un moment, que tu partais sans rien dire, et je n'ai jamais osé te demander où tu allais. Je pensais que tu avais trouvé un endroit calme où tu ne voudrais pas être dérangé. Comme un coin secret. Je ne me suis pas vraiment trompé...»

Castiel ne disait rien. Il l'écoutait silencieusement.

 **-** «Mais ce jour là, Sam a trouvé une annonce sur internet où une personne avait été retrouvée morte, étranglé puis démembré. Ça c'est passé pas loin d'ici. Et la description de l'homme te correspondait totalement, et comme il n'y avait pas de photo, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Et même si Sam me disait de me calmer, que ce n'était sûrement pas toi, je n'ai pas réussi. Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, je m'énervais de ne pas réussir à te trouver, et à la fin, mes émotions avaient atteints leurs paroxysme et ils sont sortit sans que je ne puisse me contrôler.»

 **-** «S'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Tu es important pour nous... Pour moi. Si ça avait été toi je... J'en serais mort. Te perdre serait insupportable. Alors... Je tient à m'excuser encore une fois. Pour ce qu'il c'est passer. Je n'avais pas à te dire tout ça et je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir.»

Il se tût, n'osant pas lever la tête pour regarder Castiel. Il n'y arrivait pas. Exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas pour lui. C'était Sam le plus doué pour parler, pas lui. Il ne savait pas quoi rajouter d'autre, lorsqu'il l'entendit. Il leva alors la tête et vit Castiel, la tête baissé, les poings serré et reniflant. _Oh non! Pitié, ne me dîtes pas qu'il pleures encore à cause de moi._

 **-** «Euh... Cas. Cas qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu pleures? Mon dieu tu pleures. Pourquoi, j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas? Mais oui, bien sûr que c'est ça. Oh mon dieu Cas excuse moi. Pardon. Je voulais pas te faire pleurer une nouvelle fois. Putain, j'étais venu pour m'excuser et j'ai empirer les choses. Pardon... Je...» s'affola-t-il.

Castiel continua de renifler. Il pleurait tout doucement. Ce n'était pas des sanglots mais juste deux fines larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il garda la tête baissé, mais tendit ses bras vers Dean, et parla avec une voix calme.

 **-** «Tu me fais un câlin?»

Cette simple question coupa l'affolement qui était en train de gagner Dean, et figea celui-ci. Castiel voulait un câlin? Mais pourquoi? Il le faisait souffrir et pleurer et...

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'osait pas s'approcher, de peur de faire encore une bourde, mais se força à y aller. Il avança presque à reculons et le pris dans ses bras. Doucement. Comme si Castiel était un petit chiot fragile qu'il fallait apaiser.

Il posa la tête de Cas sur son ventre et lui caressa lentement la tête. Castiel entoura le corps du chasseur et s'agrippa fortement à lui. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Plus jamais. Il continua de pleurer silencieusement, et se calma au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il resta tout de même contre Dean.

 **-** «Dean...» commença-t-il avec une voix un peu enroué.

 **-** «Oui?»

 **-** «Merci.»

 _Merci? Comment ça merci?_

 **-** «Pourquoi me remercies-tu? Je t'ai blessé sans aucune raison et-» commença-t-il.

 **-** «Merci de m'avoir dit que j'étais important pour vous.» le coupa-t-il. «Je n'aurais jamais crût l'être un jour.»

 **-** «Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes Cas. Bien sûr que t'es important pour nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de croire l'inverse?»

 **-** «Je ne pensais pas que vous me considériez comme un ami. Je le souhaitais plus que n'importe qui, mais de là à ce que ça arrive vraiment, je n'y croyais pas.»

 **-** «Cas, je vais te le répéter et je ne me répéterais pas alors t'as intérêt à bien ouvrir tes oreilles et à m'écouter. Tu _es_ important. Tu _es_ notre frère. Tu _fais partit_ de la famille. _Team Free Will_. Tu te souviens?»

Castiel hocha la tête.

 **-** «Imprime le bien dans ta caboche. Tu _es_ avec nous maintenant. Nous sommes une famille. Tous les trois. T'as pas intérêt à l'oublier.»

 **-** «Dean, tu t'énerves encore.»

Il écarquilla les yeux, et recommença à s'affoler.

 **-** «Ah pardon Cas. Non, promis cette fois je te le promet. Je ne me fâcherais plus contre toi.»

 **-** «Dean.» Il se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses mains étaient toujours prostré sur les hanches du chasseur. «Ne promet pas ça. Car tu n'y arriveras pas. Lorsque tu es inquiet, ou que tu as peur, tu t'énerves. En fait, tu t'énerves seulement lorsque la situation devient sérieuse. Et si tu décidais de changer, tu ne seras plus le Dean que je connais. Alors ne change pas, s'il te plaît.»

Dean ne comprenait rien. Cas lui demandais en fait, de rester le même Dean chiant qui s'énervait pour tout et n'importe quoi, au lieu de devenir un autre Dean plus calme qui contiendrait ses émotions. Il ne savait pas lequel était le meilleur, mais apparemment Castiel avait fait son choix.

Celui-ci lui sourie, et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il soupira de bien être. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

 **-** «Je m'excuse Dean.»

 **-** «De quoi?»

 **-** «De t'avoir inquiété. Tu avais raison, j'aurais dût vous prévenir, et je n'y ai pas pensé. Pourtant j'avais ce gadget électronique transportable. Mais je n'arrives pas à comprendre son fonctionnement alors... Pardon. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Pardon Dean.»

Ses mots étaient presque comme ceux d'un professeur de lettres, mais sa voix de petit garçon qui s'excuse après une bêtise discréditais tout. Et Dean le trouvait vraiment attachant, et trop mignon pour son propre bien.

 **-** «Ce n'est rien Cas. Espérons que tout ça ne se reproduise pas.»

 **-** «Oui Dean.»

Ils restèrent encore enlacés lorsque des coups à la porte retentirent. C'était Sam.

 **-** «Les mecs, vous êtes là?»

 **-** «Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sammy?»

 **-** «J'ai terminé le repas si ça vous dit. Et y'a l'émission de Noël que Cas aime bien regarder, s'il a envie.»

 **-** «On arrive Sam.» dit Cas, souriant.

Sam partit et Dean s'éloigna de Cas, un peu gêné de ce câlin un peu long, mais pas déplaisant.

 **-** «On y va?» demanda Castiel.

 **-** «Oui. Allons y.»

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte quand Dean l'arrêta.

 **-** «Cas, tu... tu me pardonnes? J'veux dire, tu ne m'en veux plus?» Il était hésitant.

 **-** «Dean. Tu m'a fais beaucoup de peine, et de mal, ce jour-là. Mais malgré ça, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir longtemps. Si tu n'étais pas venu me voir aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui serait venu le faire.»

Il souriait. Il ne mentait pas.

 **-** «Hmm d'accord.» Il se sentit tout de suite mieux, le poids de la culpabilité partir enfin. Un sourire éclaira son visage apaisé. «Chouette alors. Pour fêter ça, on va aller manger de la tarte.»

Castiel rigola, mais le retint par le bras.

 **-** «Dean, j'aimerais une dernière chose avant que toute cette histoire soit bouclé.»

 **-** «Oui Cas. Tout ce que tu veux.» Il le fallait bien.

Oh. Tout ce qu'il voulait? Intéressant. Profitons en vite alors. Castiel n'attendit pas plus longtemps et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et lui donna un tendre baiser.

Leurs bouches ne bougeais pas. C'était un baiser des plus chaste et pourtant, pourtant, ce baiser était incomparable. Il n'était pas aussi dévorant que celui sous le gui, mais il dégageait une douceur et une innocence que cela le fit trembler. Dean tremblait, à cause d'un baiser de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt que Cas se retira. Il se lécha lentement la les lèvres, geste hypnotisant pour Dean, puis lui sourit.

 **-** «Merci Dean.»

Et il partit, heureux. Laissant un chasseur abasourdi, et choqué de la situation.

 _Mais que venait-il de se passer?_

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10  
**

 _ **10 Décembre:**_

 _Mais que c'était-il passer?_

Il y réfléchissait depuis la veille. Il avait tout fait pour que cela ne se voit pas mais il n'étais pas sûr d'avoir réussi. Mais c'était impossible de penser à autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Penser à ce... ce baiser le rendait fébrile et en même temps tout mou. Il devenait un marshmallow tout fondant. Mais c'était toujours un homme, un dur à cuire, bien entendu.

 _«Oh Seigneur achever moi.»_

 **-** «Te frapper la tête contre la table ne t'aideras pas je pense.» rigola une voix qu'il connaissais bien. Dean lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'avait pas besoin de son sarcasme.

 **-** «Allons, allons, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. J'y suis pour rien moi si tu as des problèmes.»

 **-** «Je n'ai pas de problème merci.» répliqua Dean, sèchement.

 **-** «Mais oui, à d'autres. Aller raconte moi tout. Je veux tout savoir.»

 **-** «Non.»

Sam le regarda, puis avec un sourire sournois, répliqua en faisant mine de s'en aller.

 **-** «Très bien. Je n'ai qu'à aller voir Cas pour lui demand-.»

 **-** «NON! FAIS PAS CA!»

Dean regretta tout de suite son coup de sang lorsqu'il vit le large sourire de son cadet. Il s'était fais avoir, encore. _Karma de mes deux._

 **-** «Bien. Maintenant que je suis sûr que ça le concerne une fois de plus, tu vas tout me dire, illico presto.»

 **-** «Nan!» grommela-t-il.

 **-** «Je ne te donne pas le choix.»

 **-** «Nan.»

 **-** «Arrête un peu de faire le gamin.»

 **-** «Nan.»

 **-** «Quelle joli preuve de maturité.»

 **-** «Je t'emmerde.»

 **-** «Alala. Pour les insultes là tu répond présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec Cas? Il a fait une boulette? En vous voyant hier je croyais que vous vous étiez réconciliez mais je me suis peut être trompé.»

 **-** «Non tu ne t'es pas trompé.»

Il en avait marre de réfléchir. Peut être que son frère pourrait l'aider.

 **-** «Je pense que tout va bien maintenant. Nous avons discuté et je pense que tout est réglé. Même si je m'en veux encore. Mais sinon c'est bon. Mais...»

 **-** «Mais?»

Il soupira. Bon dieu que c'était dur à dire.

 **-** «Hier, après que tu sois venu, nous nous étions réconciliés. Puis nous allions sortir lorsque... lorsque...» Il prit une grand inspiration. «Nous allions sortir lorsqu'il m'a attrapé et m'a embrassé.»

Il y eut un silence. Dean était tout rouge. Il attendait que son frère dis quelque chose. Quand il releva la tête, voyant son frère le regarder.

 **-** «Quoi?»

 **-** «Quoi quoi?»

 **-** «Pourquoi tu me regarde?»

 **-** «Et ben, j'attends la suite.»

 **-** «La suite? La suite de quoi?»

 **-** «Ben de ton histoire.»

 **-** «Elle est finie mon histoire.»

Sam continua de le regarder, ne comprenant pas.

 **-** «Hein?»

 **-** «Quoi hein?»

 **-** «Attend. T'es en train de me dire que tu fais _encore_ une crise de je ne sais quoi... pour un simple baiser?»

 **-** «Comment ça _encore_? Et ce n'était pas un simple baiser. C'était notre baiser alors...»

Il se plaqua le mains sur la bouche, le visage cramoisi. Sam rit en voyant sa tête, et lui fit un grand sourire.

 **-** «Aaah Dean, Dean, Dean... Tu ressembles vraiment à une fillette là tu sais?»

 **-** «La ferme.»

 **-** «Dean. Franchement pourquoi tu fais ta crise? Que je sache, vous vous êtes déjà embrassé sous du gui. Et ce n'était pas un baiser chaste à ce moment là. Je ne sais pas comment il était celui-là mais il ne devait pas être pire que lui. Non?»

 **-** «Mais tu ne comprend pas. Sous le gui c'était juste... Un jeu. Pour lui montrer les traditions et tous ses trucs de Noël. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil là. Là c'était... Déjà c'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé. C'est lui. Et puis... C'était chaste. Très chaste. Et...»

 **-** «Attend, c'est lui qui t'a embrassé?»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «Pourquoi a-t-il voulu t'embrasser?»

 **-** «Il a dit qu'il voulait une dernière chose avant de me pardonner.»

 **-** «Hum.»

Sam semblait réfléchir. Dean stressait. _A quoi pensait-il?_

 **-** «Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas demandé?»

 **-** «Demander quoi?»

 **-** «Pourquoi il t'a embrassé?»

 **-** «Ben, il est partit juste après et moi... Bah j'ai pas réussi à bouger.»

 **-** «T'es vraiment pas doué.»

 **-** «Non mais je-»

 **-** «Vas le voir et demande lui. C'est pas bien compliqué.»

Dean soupira. Si c'était compliqué. Sam ne comprenait pas à quel point c'était difficile d'aller parler à Castiel sans avoir à bégayer ou à rougir. Et puis, Cas ne comprendrait pas. Il le savait.

 **-** «Sam, je-»

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Le sujet de leur conversation entra dans la pièce au même moment.

 **-** «Bonjour Sam. Bonjour Dean.» leur sourit Castiel.

 **-** «Salut Cas.» sourit à son tour Sam.

 **-** «... B'jour Cas.» dit tout bas Dean.

 **-** «Je sais ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui.» continua Cas.

 **-** «Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda Sam. Il ne fallait pas trop compter sur Dean pour entretenir la conversation, occupé à boire son café inexistant dans une tasse complètement vide.

 **-** «Je veux qu'on regarde un film.»

 **-** «Un film? Où ça?»

 **-** «Au... Comment cela s'appelle-t-il déjà? Hmm... Le céni, non le cino...»

\- «Le cinéma?»

\- «Oui voilà. Je veux qu'on aille au cinéma.»

 **-** «Hmm... Pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être sympa.»

 **-** «Tu es d'accord Sam?»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «Je suis content.» sourit-il. «Et toi Dean, tu es... Dean? Tu ne te sens pas bien?»

Il posa une main sur le front de Dean qui rougit instantanément. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça.

 **-** «Dean. Tout va bien?»

 **-** «Oui Cas, ça va. Je... Je suis juste un peu fatigué.» mentit-il.

 **-** «Oh. Tu devrais aller te reposer alors.»

 **-** «Non c'est bon. J'ai envie de regarder un film moi aussi.»

 **-** «Tu es sûr? Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à cause de moi.»

Étais-ce une remarque sur ce qu'il s'est passé? Non, sûrement pas.

 **-** «Tout va bien Cas. J'ai envie de le voir.»

 **-** «D'accord.» sourit Cas, de nouveau joyeux.

 **-** «C'est quel film que tu veux voir?» demanda Sam.

 **-** «Et bien, je ne me souviens plus du nom, mais il y avait une créature toute verte qui ne voulait pas fêter Noël. Et les habitants vivaient sur un flocon de neige.»

 **-** «Ça me dit quelque chose. Le titre c'était pas un truc qui ressemblait à grincheux?»

 **-** « _Le Grinch_?»

 **-** «Ouais.»

 **-** «Oui. C'est ça. C'est le titre du film.»

 **-** «Tu veux vraiment regarder ça?» demanda Dean, sceptique.

 **-** «Bah oui.» dit Cas, tout content.

Il soupira. Il y avait mieux comme film de Noël, non?

 **-** «S'il te plaît, dis oui Dean. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas après.» promit-il.

 _Hm? Tout ce qu'il voulait? Intéressant. Il pourrait peut être en profiter._

Sans savoir qu'il avait à peu près les mêmes pensées que Cas la veille, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui demander. Après quelques idées qu'on ne peut vraiment pas divulguer, il se rappela la conversation avec son frère et grogna. Son frère avait raison. Il fallait qu'il sache. Ça lui torturait l'esprit et il n'arrivait pas à dormir correctement à cause de ça.

 **-** «Ok Cas. C'est partit pour le film!»

Castiel était déjà prêt, il attendit sagement que les frères se préparent puis prirent l'Impala. Sur la route, Dean chantonnais ses fidèles chansons de rock, Sam regardait la route en suivant le rythme de la musique, et Castiel... était totalement intenable. Il bougeait sans arrêt, sautillait sur la banquette arrière, souriait comme un dingue, demandait toutes les cinq s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés... Bref, un vrai gosse. En pire.

Une fois arrivé, les frère n'eurent même le temps de tourner la tête pour se décrocher que Castiel avait déjà bondit hors de la voiture. Il était totalement impatient. Dean sourit en le voyant. Il était vraiment mignon.

Ils prirent leurs places de cinéma et allèrent dans leur salles. Ils s'installèrent en hauteur et se mirent à l'aise. Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la salle, mais surtout des gosses. Ce qui prouvait que c'était un film destiné surtout pour eux, alors que faisait-il ici? Et bien il faisait plaisir à un gosse aussi. Un gosse d'un mètre quatre-vingt qui pourrait avoir la trentaine s'il n'avait pas déjà vécu des millénaires et qui sautillait encore sur son siège, impatient. Il sourit. C'était bien ce côté enfantin qui avait titillés son cerveau et fait bondir son cœur la première fois. Est-ce qu'il aimait ça? Oui, Beaucoup. Le dira-il un jour? Jamais de la vie.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un téléphone sonna.

 **-** «Qui c'est?» demanda-t-il à son frère.

 **-** «Je ne sais pas.» répondit celui-ci, étonné. Personne ne devait avoir leur numéro normalement, alors qui pouvait bien l'appeler? Il répondit.

 **-** «Allô?»

 **-** _«Mon petit Sammy. Comme je suis heureux d'entendre ta douce voix?»_ répondit une voix grave mais douce.

 **-** «Qui êtes-vous?»

 **-** _«Oh, tu ne me reconnais pas? Tu me fais beaucoup de peine tu sais Sammy-moose.»_

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était quand même pas...

 **-** «Sammy, ça va?» demanda Dean, inquiet.

 **-** «Oui. Ca va Dean.»

 **-** «C'était qui?»

 **-** «C'était personne. Juste une erreur de numéro.»

 **-** «T'es sûr?»

 **-** «Oui, t'inquiète pas. Je vous laisse deux minutes, faut que j'aille au toilettes.»

 **-** «Hm... Ok. Mais grouille toi, ça va bientôt commencer.»

 **-** «Je me dépêche.»

Sam se rua hors de la salle et remit son téléphone près de l'oreille, téléphone qui l'insultait copieusement.

 **-** _«... -ais je rêve. Moi? Personne? Je suis un archange moi, môsieur. Je mérite plus de respect. Non mais je rêve. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être à côté de moi Sammy-moose parce que sinon-»_

 **-** «Sinon quoi? Pourquoi est-ce tu m'appelles?»

 **-** _«Oh la la, que tu es grincheux. Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, ça va te faire des rides et ça ne t'ira pas.»_

 **-** «Gabriel...»

 **-** _«Allons mon petit moosy, calme toi. Je ne vais rien te faire, je suis un gentil rappel toi.»_

 **-** «Je me fiche de ça, dis moi ce que tu veux.»

 **-** _«Je veux t'aider.»_

 **-** «M'aider? M'aider à quoi?»

 **-** _«A mettre nos frères ensemble bien sûr. Tu n'en a pas marre de tenir la chandelle un peu? Il faut accélérer tout ça, et c'est exactement pour ça..._ que tu as besoin de mon aide.» dit-il en apparaissant pile devant lui, un grand sourire au lèvres.

Son apparition fit sursauter Sam. Et apparemment, Castiel n'était pas le seul à avoir un problème avec l'espace personnel.

 **-** «Gabriel, recule toi.»

 **-** «Non.»

Sam fronça des sourcils. _Comment ça non?_

 **-** «Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus grand que moi que tu me fais peur _moosy._ » sourit Gabriel.

 **-** «Tss... Bon. Que vas tu faire?»

 **-** «Pourquoi?»

 **-** «Pour aider nos frangins.»

 **-** «Ah ça? Et bien je suis content que tu sois sortit de la salle, tu n'aurais pas aimé ce qu'il se serait passé.»

Son sourire était espiègle, voir un peu sadique. Sam ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait aux deux autres.

 **-** «Bon, d'accord. Tu promet que tu ne leur fera rien, hein?»

 **-** «Mais non voyons. C'est ton frère qui ne m'aime pas, pas l'inverse, l'oublie pas. Et puis Castiel va me tomber dessus si je touche à son chouchou. Attend, j'suis pas fou moi.»

 **-** «D'accord d'accord. J'ai rien dit.» Il soupira. «Bon, je fais quoi moi du coup?» demanda-t-il tout haut, plus pour lui même que pour faire durer la discution.

 **-** «Moi je sais!»

Il n'aimait vraiment pas le sourire de l'archange.

 **-** «Tu vas venir te balader avec moi.»

 **-** «Hors de question.» répliqua Sam aussitôt.

 **-** «Écoute _moosy_ , c'est soit tu vient gentiment dehors avec moi, soit je t'enferme dans l'illusion spécialement créé pour nos frères adorés... Tu pourrais aimer ce qu'il s'y passe... Ou peut être pas. C'est à toi de voir.»

Sam voulut répliquer mais ne sut quoi dire. Franchement, il ne voulait pas rentrer de nouveau dans la salle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait s'y passer, et il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais il ne voulait pas aller se balader non plus. Il réfléchit, puis râla.

 **-** «Je veux pas me balader.»

 **-** «Allons allons Sammy-moose, tu es un grand garçon, et les grand garçons ça ne râle pas.»

 **-** «T'a fini de me parler comme ça? Je ne suis plus un bébé.»

 **-** «J'aime bien te faire réagir.» répliqua Gabriel, calmement.

 _Sans blague._

Sam accepta à contre-cœur, et Gabriel les emmena en un claquement de doigt dans un autre marché de Noël.

 **-** «Où est-ce qu'on est?»

 **-** «Et bien, tout ça s'appelle communément un marché.»

 **-** «Je le sais ça, mais je suis sûr que nous ne sommes pas dans la même ville qu'il y a deux minutes.»

 **-** «Tu a l'œil _moosy_. Tu as raison, nous ne sommes plus dans la même ville... Nous ne sommes même pas dans le même pays non plus.»

 **-** «Quoi?» s'écria-t-il. «Mais ont est où alors?»

 **-** «Nous sommes en France. Pour moi, c'est ici qu'il font le meilleur des chocolats chauds. Tu vas voir.»

En un claquement de doigt, un gobelet tout chaud apparût dans leur mains. Sam remarqua aussi qu'un manteau bien chaud le recouvrais. Il ne voulait pas avouer à l'autre que cela le réchauffait mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe. Il sourit et emmena le chasseur se promener dans le marché.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Sam ne voulait vraiment pas l'avouer à voix haute. Vraiment pas. Mais il avait passé une bonne journée. Excellente même. Gabriel et lui avaient déambulé dans le marché de Noël, profitant de l'ambiance et du bruit qui s'y trouvait. Ils avaient bût plusieurs chocolats chauds, manger pleins de sucreries, enfin surtout Gabriel, lui se contentant d'une crêpe. Globalement, il avait apprécié...

… Ce qu'il avait moins apprécié, c'était les attouchements qu'il recevait de l'archange. Bon, ce n'était pas de _réels_ attouchements, mais il avait souvent sentit sa main être effleuré, ou alors l'archange qui se collait à lui dans une file d'attente en posant une main sur sa hanche, ou posant sa tête sur son épaule lorsqu'ils étaient assis... Ce n'était que de petits gestes, de petits rien, mais c'était tout de même gênant.

Ils étaient de retour dans le cinéma, Gabriel les ayant ramenés peu de temps avant. Celui-ci le regardait, sans rien dire. Étonnant lorsqu'on sait qu'il avait parlé presque toute la journée. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, alors il préférait ne rien dire, changeant de sujet.

 **-** «Bon bah, merci pour la balade. C'était sympa.»

Sa phrase fit sourire l'archange.

 **-** «Allez, on ne me la fait pas à moi. Tu t'es éclaté, avoue. Toutes mes sorties sont sensas' de toute façon.»

Sa réplique donna un petit rire à Sam. Son sourire s'élargit. Il avait vraiment voulut que le chasseur passe un bon moment avec lui. Si au début il était un tantinet crispé et sur ses gardes, il l'avait sentit se détendre au fur et à mesure de la balade.

 **-** «Bon je vais te laisser. Il vaudrait mieux que ton frère ne me vois pas.»

 **-** «D'accord.»

Il avait raison. Mieux valait-il de partir maintenant.

 **-** «Au fait Sam...» commença l'archange.

 **-** «Ouais?»

Celui-ci se dirigea vers lui puis, lui sautant au cou, lui donna un baiser court et très chaste. Il se recula et regarda Sam droit dans les yeux.

 **-** «Merci pour cette journée _moosy_.»

Il lui fit un dernier grand sourire et s'envola. Sam resta abasourdi, figé, statique, tout ce que vous voulez, il ne bougeait plus. Plus du tout. Attendez, Gabriel l'avait... l'avait...

 _«Il ne faut surtout pas que Dean soit au courant.»_

Il rougit comme une tomate et se cacha le visage. Oh mon dieu.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit le fit se retourner. Dean en sortit suivit de Castiel et s'arrêtèrent devant Sam.

 **-** «Sam, où étais-tu passé? Tu as loupé tout le film.»

 **-** «Ah désolé, j'ai hum...» Il s'approcha de Dean et lui chuchota à l'oreille. «Je me suis dis que ce serait bien de vous laisser seul tous les deux.»

Voire Dean rougir le fit sourire. Puis il comprit la question de Dean. Il avait raté tout le film? Alors ils n'étaient pas dans une illusion? Pourquoi Gabriel aurait mentit? Étais-ce un bon prétexte pour le faire sortir? Il repensa à sa journée en suivant les deux autres.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Mais il n'oublierait pas cette journée. Jamais.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _ **11 Décembre:**_

Une perle bleu... une perle verte... une perle bleu... une perle verte... Castiel était très concentré sur sa tâche. Enfiler des perles sur un fil était un exercice très complexe Ses sourcils étaient froncé sous la concentration et sa langue était sortit. Mais pourquoi le fil ne voulait pas rentrer dans la petite bille? Était-il obligé de faire des trous aussi petits? Les humains fabriquaient des objets d'une difficulté vraiment remarquable.

Focalisé comme il était sur sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas le regard fixe posé sur lui. Dean ne le quittait pas du regard. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il regarda encore une fois le profil de son _ami_ , même si ce terme n'est pas vraiment exacte. Il dessina du regard son profil, suivant la base de sa nuque et la courbe de son dos. Castiel portait un simple tee-shirt, le moulant juste assez pour faire rêver Dean. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à ses mains, fines et fortes, qui maniaient habilement les petites perles. Puis il remonta jusqu'aux épaules carré, puis au menton pointu et enfin jusqu'à la partie qui l'intéressait le plus, sa bouche.. Rose et bombée... Cette bouche qu'il rêvait d'embrasser encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à plus soif. Et passer sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles, comme s'il venait se sortir du lit... ou d'une partie de jambes en l'air.

 **-** «Dean... Tu recommences.» soupira Sam.

 **-** «... Hein? Quoi?»

 **-** «Ton nez...»

Dean passa sa main sur son visage, et sentit quelque chose. _Oh non, pas encore!_

 **-** «Tiens.» Il lui tendit un mouchoir. «Tu es vraiment désespérant, tu sais? Faut que tu te soignes.»

 **-** «La ferme. C'est pas comme si je faisais exprès.» répondit-il, le mouchoir sous le nez, honteux.

 **-** «Ouais ouais, je vais te croire. En attendant tu fais flipper. Si Cas n'était pas si concentré par ses perles, il te fuirait vite.»

 **-** «Hmpf...»

D'accord. Peut être qu'il le fixait _un peu trop. Peut être._ Mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Et puis Cas ne le remarquait même pas, alors...

Alors il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait rien à faire, rien à regarder, et il ne voulait pas sortir car il pleuvait. Regarder Cas faire je ne sais quoi avec ses perles l'occupait un peu alors autant continuer. Il ne se gêna pas pour le faire en tout cas. Puis Castiel tourna la tête. Tout triste.

 **-** «Dean...»

 **-** «Qui y'a t-il Cas?»

 **-** «Je n'y arrive plus...»

Il avait l'air tout penaud. Sa bouille toute tristounette fit fondre le corps de Dean et accéléra ses battements de cœur.

 **-** «Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à faire?»

 **-** «Le fil ne veut plus rentrer dans la petite perle.»

Dean regarda les objets puis soupira. Aller, soyons clément, Castiel avait besoin d'aide et ça l'occuperait pendant quinze secondes. Il prit le fil et essaya de le rentrer dans la perle, mais celui-ci ripa. Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais ça le refit à chaque fois. Il se demanda comment Castiel avait réussit à le faire jusque là. En ayant marre de ne pas y arriver, il mit le bout du fil dans sa bouche et le suçota un peu pour affiner le bout, puis il le ramena à la perle qu'il réussit à enfiler sans problème.

 **-** «J'ai réussi!»

Il se lécha les lèvres, heureux comme s'il avait réussi à vaincre un monstre surpuissant, ou résolu une énigme complexe. Castiel se leva, pris l'ouvrage dans ses mains et sourit.

 **-** «Oui. Tu as réussi. Merci Dean. Tu es très doué pour enfiler des perles.»

 **-** «Merci merci.»

 **-** «Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'y arrivais plus. Mais maintenant je comprend. Il fallait mouiller le bout pour que ça rentre mieux à l'intérieur.»

Dean, qui jusque là s'auto-congratulais tout seul, beugua. Est-ce que Cas savait que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être interprété autrement? Dans un tout autre contexte?

 _Oh Cas..._ Il avait pleins d'images absolument pas avouable dans la tête. Il ne fallait pas y penser, surtout maintenant. Aussi plaisant soit elles.

 **-** «Hm oui... C'est ça...»

 **-** «Je vois. Merci Dean. J'espère que tu pourras m'aider si jamais j'ai encore un souci de fil.»

 **-** «Bien sûr Cas. Tu peux compter sur moi.»

Oh oui, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Dean allait l'aider bien comme il faut. De plusieurs manières possibles et inimaginable. Cas sera vraiment très content. Oui, il sera très content...

 **-** «...-ean. Dean.»

 **-** «Hein? Euh oui? Qui y'a t-il?»

 **-** «Dean, tu t'es blessé. Ton nez saigne.»

… Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Une sensation de déjà vu le pris. Il paniqua.

 **-** «Quoi? Oh non merde. C'est rien Cas. Je vais bien. Je vais juste aller me nettoyer. Voilà c'est ça. A tout!»

Il se rua jusqu'à la salle de bains et ferma la porte à double tour. Il était mortifié et honteux. Sam avait raison, il ne s'améliorait pas. Il se rinça le visage, puis resta encore un peu dans la petite pièce.

Ok. Il l'avouait. Pas besoin de le cacher vu que tout le monde le savait, et par tout le monde il voulait dire Sam, donc il pouvait l'avouer. Il aimait Castiel. Il était amoureux de lui, il rêvait de lui, il pensait à lui jusqu'à en saigner du nez... Bref, son âme-sœur était l'ex-ange. Voilà. C'était dit.

Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'était mis à ressentir toutes ces choses. Mais il les avaient, et impossible de s'en défaire. Il le savait, il avait déjà essayer. Au début, lorsqu'il s'en étai rendu compte, ça lui avait fait un petit choc. Puis il avait réfléchi. Était-il vraiment amoureux? Car après tout, il pouvait se tromper. Alors il était aller voire une fille. Et malheureusement, ou heureusement ça dépendait comment on voyait la chose, il ne fit rien. Un fille l'avait dragué comme pas possible et l'avait entraîné dans les toilettes du fond. Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, il n'avait rien ressentit. Son cœur ne s'affolait pas, ses mains ne tremblaient pas, et son pantalon demeura intact. Il la repoussa donc, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, et s'enfuit avant de se prendre une tarte de la fille devenue furieuse.

Il était rentré au bunker et avait trouvé Sam sur l'ordinateur et Castiel devant la télé, absorbé par une émission quelconque. Celui-ci tourna la tête en lui souriant et lui dit son habituelle «Hello Dean.» grave et sensuel. Et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ressentir avec la fille du bar arriva d'un seul coup, en même temps. Il grommela un «'lut.» hésitant et se rua dans sa chambre. Il paniqua un peu de ses réaction, surtout celle au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il essaya de se calmer mais ce fût impossible. Il courut à la douche et mit l'eau sur température glaciale. Il y resta un bon bout de temps, et sortit une fois son état un peu plus _normal_.

Il se coucha et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Il se réveilla quelque heures à peine. Il était deux heures du matin. Il avait chaud. Il transpirait. Avait le souffle court. Et une bosse sous son drap. Son premier rêve... Érotique... Avec Castiel. Il essaya de ne plus y penser. Mais il ne réussit pas. Et à force de se tourner dans tous les sens, la bosse sous son caleçon augmenta jusqu'au point où se fût impossible à ignorer.

Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Vraiment pas. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait quand ce fût le point de non-retour. Il avait penser à Castiel et eût un orgasme révélateur pour lui. Il s'agrippa aux drap et mordit son oreillé pour étouffer le gémissement qui sortait de sa gorge. Et depuis ce jour, c'était toutes les nuits qu'il faisait ce genre rêve. Pas que cela le gênait vraiment, admettons-le, mais il aurait aimé que ça se passe réellement.

Il releva la tête et se regarda dans la glace. Allez hop, ride du lion.

 _«Tu es Dean Winchester bon sang. Tu n'as jamais eut peur de rien, ou presque. Et ça ne va pas commencer maintenant. Hors de question. Tu es un homme, alors tu vas prendre le taureau par les cornes et que ça saute. Tu sors de cette pièce, tu vas voir Cas, et tu lui avoue tout. Maintenant.»_

Il se motiva encore quelques minutes puis sortit enfin de la pièce. Il se dirigea à grand pas dans le salon où se trouvait Cas, et parla d'une voix forte et claire.

 **-** «Castiel. Il faut que je te parle.»

 **-** «Oui Dean. De quoi veux-tu me parler?»

 **-** «Je voudrais te dire que... te dire que...»

Nom de dieu mais ce n'était pas possible. Son corps ne répondaient plus. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Sa langue était scotché à sa bouche, impossible à utiliser. Ses mains étaient moites, tout son corps tremblait et il suait à grosse goutte.

 **-** «Dean, tout va bien?» s'inquiéta Cas.

 **-** «Je... Je...»

Et puis soudain, il se retourna et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant un «AAAAAHHHHHH!» résonner sur son sillage.

Castiel ne comprit rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dean était-il malade? Il se retourna en entendant Sam rire hystériquement. Il riait tellement que plus aucun son sortait de sa bouche, il ressemblait du coup à un petit phoque.

 **-** «Ce n'est rien Cas. Je vais aller le voire.» dit-il entre deux rires.

Castiel hocha la tête. S'il n'était pas habitué à l'étrangeté des frères, il pourrait se dire qu'ils étaient fou. Et là, Dean paraissait vraiment cinglé à courir et crier comme ça. Mais Castiel, trop gentil, n'eût même pas cette pensée. C'était ses amis et jamais il ne dirait du mal d'eux. Alors, voyant Sam partir, il retourna tranquillement à son ouvrage.

Sam se dirigea vers la chambre de Dean, toujours en rigolant, et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Son rire ne se calma pas en voyant la couverture former une grosse boule sur le lit.

 **-** «Oh mon dieu. Tu es pire qu'un gosse. Même eux ne font pas ça. Mais je te remercie, tu as égayé ma journée.»

Seul un gémissement plaintif lui répondit. Son frère était vraiment... Inimitable. Sam sourit, puis sauta sur le lit, s'affalent de tout son long sur son aîné.

 **-** «Aller gros bébé. Sors de ta là-dessous un peu. Tu vas mourir étouffé sinon.»

 **-** _«Super. Car c'est exactement ce que je veux là.»_

 **-** «Dean... T'es vraiment un cas, tu le sais ça?»

 **-** _«Oui je le sais. Merci de me soutenir frangin, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir du soutien.»_

 **-** «Mais y'a pas de quoi. Bon. Tu vas me dire ce que tu as encore.»

 **-** _«Non.»_

 **-** «C'était pas une question. Aller dépêche toi. Et vire moi cette couette.»

Alliant la parole au geste, il tira dessus et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis il rit. Encore.

 **-** «Non mais franchement, tu veux vraiment que je me moque de toi en fait. Tu tend le bâton pour te faire battre là.»

 **-** «La ferme.» répliqua sèchement Dean, sans toutefois changer de position. C'est à dire en position fœtale, ou PLS comme vous voulez.

 **-** «Wouah, le grand Dean Winchester, la terreur des terreur, _boudant_ dans son coin comme un _pitit_ _bébé_.»

Le bruit d'un caractéristique d'un appareil photo fît relever Dean, qui lança un regard noir furieux à son cadet.

 **-** «Efface ça _immédiatement_.»

 **-** «Non. Tu sais quoi, je vais même la placarder partout dans le bunker.»

 **-** «SAM!»

Dean se jeta sur son frère et commença un combat acharné entre les deux frères. Le combat dura un moment. Et le gagnant fût évidemment Sam. Car il était plus grand que Dean. Plus fort que Dean, aujourd'hui du moins. Et parce que le karma avait choisit Dean pour la journée.

 **-** «RAAAH REND MOI CAAAA!» cria Dean, encore assis par terre, en tapant des pieds.

 **-** «Qu'est-ce que j'te disais. Un vrai gosse.»

 **-** «JE T'EMMERDE!»

 **-** «Allons allons. Castiel ne serait pas content de voir son Dean chéri assis par terre à taper des pied comme un gosse.»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Aller. Dis moi tout. Sinon t'es punis.»

 **-** «T'as finis oui? Je ne suis pas un bébé!»

 **-** «Ah bon? En ce moment tu y ressembles beaucoup pourtant. Et oui je te punirais si tu fais pas ce que je te demande.»

 **-** «Ah ouais? J'aimerais bien savoir comment.»

Dean regretta un peu son coup de sang en voyant le sourire démoniaque de son frère.

 **-** «CAAAS! TU SAVAIS QUE DEAN VEUT-»

Il ne pût continuer car il sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus et le ballonner. Le poids de Dean et le mouvement provoquer par celui-ci les firent tomber une seconde fois, et ils recommencèrent à se battre. De vrais gamins...

 **-** «Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?»

Ils se stoppèrent directement. Leurs têtes tourna lentement vers le nouvel arrivant.

 **-** «Pourquoi vous battez-vous?»

 **-** «Pour rien Cas. C'est rien promis. Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu là?»

 **-** «J'ai entendu Sam m'appeler alors je suis venu.»

Dean lança un regard mauvais à son cadet, qui l'ignora totalement.

 **-** «Oh c'est pas grand chose Cas. Je voulais juste te dire que Dean voudrait-» commença-t-il.

 **-** «SAM!»

 **-** «-t'aider à faire tes je ne sais quoi avec tes perles.» continua-t-il, imperturbable.

 **-** «C'est vrai Dean?»

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il hocha la tête.

 **-** «Que je suis content. Attendez, ne bougez, je reviens.»

Castiel courut hors de la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Dean regarda son frère, interloqué.

 **-** «Je ne veux pas faire de perles.»

 **-** «Mais si tu veux.»

 **-** «Nan.»

 **-** «Mais si.»

 **-** «Mais non.»

 **-** «Mais si. Et tu sais pourquoi?»

 **-** «Non et je m'en fou.»

 **-** «Ça va te permettre de draguer Cas.»

 **-** «Q-Que, quoi?» rougit Dean. «Draguer Cas?»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «Je ne pense pas que ça marchera.»

 **-** «Ce serait déjà un bon début. Tu pourras en profiter pour te rapprocher de lui en lui effleurant la main par exemple.»

 **-** «Q-Quoi?»

 **-** «Je sais comment tu fonctionne Dean. Tu es mon frère. Et c'est bien beau de vouloir être avec son chéri et tout, mais il faudrait essayer de le séduire d'abord, si tu veux _autre chose_. Tu ne crois pas?»

Dean réfléchit quelques minutes.

 **-** «Oui... Ça paraît logique. Merci Sammy.» sourit-il.

Sam lui sourit en retour, puis Castiel revint.

 **-** «Tenez. J'ai fais ça tout à l'heure.»

Il leurs tendit des petits anneau en perles. Alors c'était ça qu'il faisait depuis tout à l'heure.

Dean reçu celui de couleur verte avec quelques perles doré parsemé ici et là. Sam eût à peu près la même chose sauf qu'il avait du marron à la place du vert. Dean remarqua que Castiel s'en était fait un pour lui même, bleu et beige.

 **-** «Merci Cas. C'est gentil. Mais dis moi, il est pour qui celui-là?» désigna Sam du menton.

En effet, un quatrième anneau reposait dans la main de l'es-ange. Castiel sourit et chuchota quelque chose à Sam en lui donnant l'anneau. Celui-ci sentit ses joues se colorer un peu. _Merde, Cas était au courant._

 **-** «Pourquoi tu rougies Sammy?» grogna Dean, n'aimant pas la proximité des deux hommes.

 **-** «Hein? Oh pour rien, rien. Va avec Cas faire d'autre trucs de perles, ça lui fera plaisir.»

Castiel, qui jusque là regardait Sam, se tourna vers Dean et lui agrippa la main.

 **-** «Oui Dean. Viens avec moi. Tu vas m'aider. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, je t'aiderais. J'y arrive très facilement maintenant.»

Pendant que Dean se faisait entraîner par un Castiel tout joyeux, Sam reprit quelque peu ses esprits et une teinte normale. Il soupira quelque peu. Alors Castiel était au courant pour la veille. Il savait que son frère était venu. Comment l'avait-il appris? Il n'avait plus de pouvoir alors... Peut être que l'archange était venu le voir, oui peut être. Il regarda l'anneau que lui avait donné Castiel. Tout doré avec quelque touche de marron. La même que lui mais en inversé, en fait.

 _«J'espère que ça lui plaira.»_

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _ **12 Décembre:**_

 **-** «Salut la compagnie! Je vous ai manqué?»

Dean recracha sa bière. Il toussa comme un force-né et ce ne fût que grâce à l'aide de Sam qui lui tapa dans le dos qu'il ne mourut pas étouffé.

 **-** «Voyons Dean-o. Je sais que je suis beau mais pas la peine de mourir pour ça voyons.» dit l'archange avec un sourire.

 **-** «Gabriel! Qu'es-ce que tu fous là?» dit Dean, hargneux.

 **-** «Et bien, comme c'est bientôt les fêtes de Noël et que les humains le fête en général avec leur famille, je me suis permis de m'inviter pour le fêter avec vous.»

 **-** «C'est hors de question!»

Sam, qui écoutait silencieusement, se massa le front. Qu'était-il censé faire dans cette situation?

 **-** «Oh, tu me fais de la peine Dean-o. Tu n'es vraiment pas dans l'esprit de Noël. A l'approche de Noël on est censé être gentil, et toi tu es méchant. Tu es méchant Dean-o.»

Gabriel fit semblant de pleurer et alla se réfugier dans les bras du cadet.

 **-** «Saaam, toi au moins tu es gentil avec moi. Fais moi un câlin, j'ai besoin de réconfort.» pleurnicha-t-il contre son torse.

Sam, quoiqu'un peu gêné, lui tapota doucement la tête. Ok, et maintenant?

 **-** «Aller, c'est bon Gab'. T'es un grand garçon il me semble, pas besoin de pleurer comme ça.»

 **-** «... Tu ne sais vraiment pas réconforter les gens Sammy-moose.»

Il se renfrogna. Si, il savait réconforter quelqu'un. Mais d'habitude, il ne se sentait pas si gêné d'avoir quelqu'un dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment un soucis.

 **-** «Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jeté sur toi il me semble. Si t'es pas content vas voir quelqu'un d'autres.»

 **-** «Mais euh, moosy, t'était plus sympa la dernière fois.»

 **-** «La ferme.»

 **-** «Comment ça la dernière fois. Tu l'as vu avant aujourd'hui Sammy?»

Il y eut un silence.

 _«Merde. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?»_

 **-** «Hum, tu va me frapper si je dis oui?»

 **-** «Putain Sam, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?»

 **-** «Ben...»

Bonne question. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit. Peut être car la réponse était simple. Il ne le voulait pas. Gabriel était venu le voir, certes, mais pas à propos d'une chasse ni rien. Et il avait passé un bon moment en sa compagnie, pour son plus grand étonnement. Et puis, s'il commençait à raconter ce qu'il avait fait, il serait obligé de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin. Et ça, il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il voulait garder ça secret. Un secret rien qu'à lui, et Gabriel.

 **-** «Ne t'en prend pas à Sammy-moose, Dean-o. Je suis venu le voir car je m'ennuyais et je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. Sinon tu serais venu et tu aurait tout gâché.»

Dean vit rouge. Et Sam soupira. Gabriel n'aurait pas du dire ça.

 **-** «Voyons ne te fâche pas Dean-o. Et puis, je pensais que tu préférerais rester dans la salle de cinéma. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier non?» sourit l'archange, malicieux.

Si Dean devint rouge de la racine des cheveux à la base de son cou, ce n'était peut pas qu'à cause de la fureur qui le gagnait de plus en plus.

 **-** «Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui ma foutue dans ce truc?»

 **-** «Oui c'est moi.»

 **-** «Espèce de sale petit-»

 **-** «Dean.»

Il fût coupé dans son élan par l'arriver inopiné de Castiel.

 **-** «Dean, tu devrais arrêté de jurer comme cela. Tu vas avoir des rides plus tôt si tu continue à froncer des sourcils comme ça.»

Dean ne savait pas comment prendre cette phrase. Gabriel rigola, et vint prendre son petit frère dans ses bras.

 **-** «Mon Cassie. Comme je suis content de te voir. T'es arrivé au bon moment. Dean a failli me découper en petits morceaux.»

 **-** «Gabriel, c'est impossible de te découper en morceaux.»

 **-** «C'est une expression Cassie. En tout cas, tu m'as manqué p'tite tête.»

Il lui frotta affectueusement la tête. Castiel sourit. Oui, lui aussi était content de revoir son frère. C'était bien le seul qui ne voulait pas sa mort.

 **-** «Oui bon ça va, pas la peine de le coller non plus.»

 **-** «Voyons Dean-o, ne soit pas jaloux, tu sais bien que c'est toi que je préfère.» dit-il en sautant pour câliner Dean. Celui-ci le repoussa en criant mais Gabriel n'en fut pas le moins du monde affecté. «Soit un peu plus gentil avec moi, sinon je te remet dans une autre illusion. Quoique si ça se trouve, tu m'énerves exprès pour que je t'y renvoie.»

Un juron lui répondit. Dean alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour finir sa bière et ainsi couper court à cette discution qui se retournait contre lui. Pauvre Dean.

 **-** «Bon sinon, à part ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Gabriel?»

 **-** «Et bien je m'ennuyais. Je suis tout seul en ce moment alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir et te demander de venir dehors avec moi.»

 **-** «Tu es vraiment venu me demander, ou tu vas me forcer comme la dernière fois?»

 **-** «Oh forcer, forcer, ça va je t'ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge non plus. Même si je ne t'ai pas donné le choix, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas grave tu t'es quand même amusé. Je le sais. Si tu nie c'est que t'es un menteur.»

Oh pitié, qu'on vienne l'aider. Oui, il s'était amusé, mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le dire. Surtout à voix haute.

 **-** «Et où tu veux qu'on aille?»

 **-** «On va faire du lèche-vitrine, comme dise les humains.»

 **-** «Pff, mais j'ai pas envie de sortir, moi.»

 **-** «Et ben t'en pis. T'ira quand même.»

 **-** «Tu ne me laisses toujours pas le choix.»

 **-** «Et non, mais c'est pas grave. Je sais que tu m'aimes comme ça.»

Ne pas rougir. Surtout, ne pas rougir.

 **-** «Mouais, je vais te laisser y croire pour que tu me laisses tranquille.»

 **-** «Oh, c'est pas gentil de faire semblant. Mais c'est pas grave. Aller, on sort ensemble.»

 **-** «N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS!»

Dean s'était relevé, furieux.

 **-** «Vous ne sortez pas ensemble.»

 **-** «Oh voyons Dean-o. A quoi tu penses? Je veux juste qu'on sorte se balader dehors.»

 **-** «Je... Non c'est...»

 **-** «Wouah, le grand Dean Winchester qui bafouille. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.»

Dean rougit de colère.

 **-** «Dean, voyons. Ce n'est pas grave si ils veulent sortir ensemble dehors. Ils souhaitent profiter des fêtes de Noël eux aussi.»

 **-** «Cas...»

 **-** «Quoi?»

 **-** «Hahaha! Bien dit mon cher p'tit frère. Tiens, pour la peine, tu vas nous accompagner. Tu verras tu t'amuseras.»

 **-** «Je veux bien.»

 **-** «Ah non. Tu ne vas pas y aller!»

 **-** «Mais pourquoi? J'aimerais bien sortir moi aussi.» dit-il, tout triste.

 **-** «Mais... c'est parce que...»

 **-** «Ne sois pas jaloux Dean-o. Tu n'a qu'à venir si tu veux.»

 **-** «Et pourquoi je viendrais?»

Gabriel s'approcha de Dean, avec un sourire flippant, et chuchota.

 **-** «Dis toi que Castiel est une proie facile pour tous le pervers. Naïf qu'il est, il sera capable de les suivre sans poser de questions. Mais après, si tu t'en fiches t'en pis.»

 **-** «Non c'est bon. Je viens.»

Dean savait qu'il l'avait piégé lorsqu'il vit son sourire victorieux.

Tous se préparèrent et sortirent dehors. Ils ne prirent pas la voiture, préférant marcher. Ils arrivèrent plusieurs minutes après à la ville. Castiel et Gabriel eurent des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant les illuminations sur les magasins. Les deux chasseurs sourirent en les voyant réagir de la sorte. Malgré leur réceptacle d'adultes, et leurs âge se comptant en mille milliers d'années, au fond c'était de vrais gosses.

Castiel regardait chaque guirlandes qui croisait son regard, jusqu'à voir une vitrine qui l'intéressa particulièrement. Il s'approcha et regarda ce qu'il se trouvait derrière. Il passa regarda plusieurs article avant de fixer celui juste devant lui.

 **-** «Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Cas?» demanda Dean, juste à côté de lui.

 **-** «L'ours en peluche.»

 **-** «... Ah oui. Il est pas sympa.»

 **-** «Il te ressemble je trouve.»

 **-** «Excuse moi? En quoi il me ressemble?»

 **-** «Son pelage est de la même couleur que tes cheveux, son tee-shirt est du même vert que tes yeux, et le nombre qui est inscrit dessus, le soixante-trois, est le même nombre de tâche de rousseur que tu possède sur le visage. Alors, non, tu ne lui ressembles pas physiquement, mais il possède certaines caractéristiques qui me font penser à toi.»

Castiel avait parlé calmement, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Dean devait savoir que Cas ne possédait pas de filtre oral. Mais celui-ci était sincère dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait ou disait. Alors il ne remarqua pas le séisme qu'il provoqua en Dean.

 **-** «Merci Cas. C'est très... gentil, de ta part.»

Celui-ci tourna la tête et sourit.

 **-** «De rien Dean.»

Il restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants. Castiel fixait toujours le petit ourson. Il le trouvait, comment disait-on déjà? Ah oui, mignon. Il le trouvait mignon. Il continuait de le regarder, cherchant d'autres détails qui pourrait lui faire penser à Dean, quand il la remarqua.

Cette chaleur qu'il ressentait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était son corps humain qui faisait il ne savait quoi, alors il ni a pas accordé plus d'attention. Mais la chaleur qu'il avait sentit s'était accentuée, puis une pression l'avait sortit de ses pensées. Il baissa la tête et comprit. Cette chaleur et cette pression qu'il ressentait, venait de la main de Dean. La main de Dean qui tenait la sienne. Entrelaçant leur doigts tout naturellement.

Il remonta son regard vers Dean et vit celui-ci fixer sans retenue la vitrine en face d'eux. Il vit, malgré l'air neutre qu'il tentait d'afficher, ses sourcils froncés et ses rougeurs sur les joues, qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs.

 **-** «Dea-»

 **-** «Comme vous êtes chou tous les deux.» s'exclama une voix.

Dean, en l'entendant, s'éloigna rapidement de Castiel, éloignant leurs mains l'une de l'autre.

 **-** «Pas la peine de vous séparer. On vous a vu.» dit Sam, malicieux.

 **-** «Non. Vous n'avez rien vu car il n'y a rien à voir.»

 **-** «Mais oui c'est ça. On va te croire.» dit Gabriel. «Castiel, regarde là-bas, y'a des barbes-à-papa. Vient en acheter avec moi.»

 **-** «Hum, d'accord.»

Gabriel entraîna Castiel plus loin pendant que Sam s'approcha de son frère.

 **-** «Vous étiez très mignons à vous tenir la main, comme ça.»

 **-** «La ferme.»

 **-** «Prends pas la mouche comme ça. Tu as voulues tenté quelque chose, c'est bien. Je pensais pas que tu le ferais mais c'est pas mal. Je suis fière de toi.»

 **-** «Hmm... disons que, tu avais raison la dernière fois. Si je veux quelque chose, je dois tout faire pour l'avoir. Et je dois le lui faire faire comprendre.»

 **-** «Comprendre quoi?»

Dean se tourna.

 **-** «Je veux Castiel.»

Sam regarda Dean.

 **-** «Et je ferais tout pour l'avoir.»

Il siffla.

 **-** «Wouah. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais dire ce genre de chose.»

 **-** «Sammy...»

 **-** «Tu veux que je t'aides?»

Si Dean fût étonné de la question, il n'en montra rien.

 **-** «C'est gentil Sammy, mais pour l'instant, je préfère le faire à mon rythme. Mais je viendrais te voir si j'ai un soucis.»

 **-** «D'accord. Je te souhaite bonne chance alors.»

Ils se sourirent, puis se dirigèrent vers les deux autres qui se goinfraient de barbe à papa. Enfin, surtout Gabriel, Castiel lui en piochait juste de temps à autre. Ils continuèrent la ballade jusqu'à arriver devant un Père Noël qui prenait des photos avec des enfants.

 **-** «Oh! Monsieur le faux Père Noël!» s'exclama Cas, étonné.

 **-** «Oh, c'est vous mon garçon.»

Le faux Père Noël se leva et parla aux enfants devant.

 **-** «Excusez moi les enfants, mais je dois faire une petite pause. Attendez moi sagement ici.»

Il se dirigea vite vers Castiel, qui se jeta sur lui en lui faisant un gros câlin.

 **-** «Je suis content de vous revoir.»

 **-** «Oui moi aussi. Et à ce que je vois, vous allez mieux.»

 **-** «Oui. Beaucoup mieux. Vous aviez raison, il fallait juste que nous discutions. Tout va pour le mieux maintenant.»

 **-** «Je suis bien content. J'espère que ça durera longtemps. C'est Noël après tout, tout s'arrange en cette période.»

 **-** «Vous avez raison.»

 **-** «J'ai toujours raison. Je suis le Père Noël voyons. Même pour de faux.»

Il rigola un peu, tandis que Castiel sourit.

 **-** «Excuse moi mon garçon mais je dois y aller. Le devoir m'appelle.» dit-il en entendant les enfants lui crier de revenir.

 **-** «Oui je comprend. Je vais vous laisser y aller. Je suis content de vous avoir revu.»

 **-** «Moi aussi. Au revoir mon garçon. Et au revoir vous autres.» ajouta-t-il à l'encontre des autres personnes présentes.

Il partit en lançant un dernier signe de main à Castiel. Celui-ci sourit puis se tourna vers les autres.

 **-** «Castiel, qui s'était cet homme?»

 **-** «C'est le faux Père Noël.»

 **-** «Oui ça merci, j'avais remarqué que ce n'était pas le vrai. Mais comment tu le connais lui?»

 **-** «Je lui ai parlé une fois. C'était après ma dispute avec Dean.»

 **-** «Une dispute?»

 **-** «Oui.»

Gabriel n'attendit pas plus et tendit deux doigts pour les poser sur le front de Castiel. Une aura noir l'entoura presque aussitôt.

 **-** «Deeeaaan! Est-ce que tu as osé faire pleurer mon petit frère adorée pour de simples broutilles?»

Dean tressaillit. Il n'osait pas répondre. Oui, il l'avait fait, et il ne se le pardonnait toujours pas. Mais il n'aurait pas qualifié ça de simple broutille, enfin, il ne savait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, à ce moment précis, il avait très peur pour sa vie.

 **-** «Hum, je... et bien...»

 **-** «Dean-ooo... Tu vas mourir!»

 **-** «Non attend!»

Ils partirent en course poursuite, laissant les deux autres les bras ballants, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **-** «Bon, d'accord. Ça c'est fait.»

 **-** «Que faisons nous Sam?»

 **-** «Je suppose que nous devons les suivre. Alala, y'a pas à dire, ce sont de vrais gamins ces deux là. Allez, en route.»

Ils se remirent en marche, et cherchèrent leurs frères qui n'en faisait qu'à leurs têtes. Ils les retrouvèrent au bout de quelques minutes, Gabriel qui criait sur Dean en lui tenant l'oreille. C'était vraiment un spectacle étonnant.

 **-** «... -spèce d'idiot! Y'a pas à dire tu es vraiment le chasseur le plus bête de la création. Je devrais t'en coller une! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire. Non mais franchement. Je vais te-»

Ça aurait pût durer encore longtemps si Sam n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de les séparer.

 **-** «C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux? Tout le monde vous regarde je vous signal.»

 **-** «Je m'en fiche.» dit Gabriel en tirant la langue. «Il a fait pleurer Castiel. Il mériterait d'être châtier pour ça.»

 **-** «J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Crois moi quand je te le dis car je le pense. Je me répugne au souvenir de cette journée alors pas besoin d'en rajouter.»

 **-** «Ben si.»

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, agacé par l'autre.

 **-** «Calmez vous tous les deux. Gabriel, je comprend ce que tu ressens. Mais crois moi, Dean en a assez bavez comme ça, pas besoin de lui en rajoutez.»

Gabriel regarda Sam, puis grogna en tapant du pied.

 **-** «Hmpf... C'est bien parce que c'est toi que je le laisse tranquille moosy.»

 **-** «Merci.»

Gabriel ne répondit pas mais se jeta sur Sam pour l'entourer de ses bras.

 **-** «Gabr-»

 **-** «J'ai besoin de réconfort. Castiel a pleurer et je ne peu même pas taper sur Dean. Faut bien que je m'occupe.»

 **-** «Gab.» soupira Sam.

 **-** «C'est ça, parlez de moi comme si j'étais pas là.»

 **-** «Gabriel, tu n'auras pas besoin de tapez Dean pour lui faire payer.»

 **-** «Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça je te prie?»

Pour toute réponse, Sam se tourna vers son frère.

 **-** «Dean.»

 **-** «Quoi?» répondit-il de mauvaise humeur.

 **-** «Tu devrais aller voir Cas.»

 **-** «Et pourquoi faire?»

 **-** «Oh très bien, n'y va pas. Ce n'est pas mon amoureux qui se fait draguer après tout.»

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir où se trouvait Cas, et le vit effectivement en charmante compagnie.

 **-** «Oh alors là... Ça va chauffer. De quel droit ce mec ose-t-il toucher Cas? Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe celui-là!»

Il traversa la rue avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Gabriel se tourna vers Sam et rigola.

 **-** «Tu es machiavélique Sammy-moose.»

 **-** «Merci!» dit Sam avec un grand sourire.

 **-** «J'aime beaucoup ça.»

Gabriel serra plus fort le chasseur en enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Sam, pour son plus grand malheur, sentit ses joues chauffés. On va faire comme si on n'avait rien vu, voulez-vous?

Du côté de Castiel, il discutait tranquillement avec un homme charmant. Il l'écoutait parler sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Il le savait déjà que les roses pouvaient être roses, que les oiseaux chantaient, mais il ne savait pas si ses yeux étaient aussi beau qu'un ciel bleu. Ni si ses cheveux était aussi noir que la nuit. Il ne comprenait rien en fait. Il se retourna en sentant une main sur son épaule. Dean?

 **-** «Dean? Qui y'a-t-il? Tout va bien?»

Il ne répondit pas et continua de fusiller l'autre homme du regard.

 **-** «T'es qui toi?»

 **-** «Je m'appelle Anthony et toi?»

 **-** «T'as pas à le savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Cas?»

 **-** «Nous discutions.»

 **-** «Ah vous discutiez. Et bien je vais te dire qu'une seule chose. Je t'interdit de l'approcher.»

 **-** «Oh, tu me l'interdit?» dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

 **-** «Dean, que fais-tu?» chuchota Castiel, perdu.

Dean l'ignora et se rapprocha d'Anthony.

 **-** «Cas est mon ami. Et je ne veux plus te voir près de lui, c'est clair?»

 **-** «Tu m'excuseras, mais _Cas_ n'avait pas l'air d'être spécialement dérangé par notre discution. Alors, si tu veux bien _mon ami_ , je vais continuez à lui parlez, que tu le veuille ou non.»

Puis il prit la main de Castiel. C'était un acte impardonnable pour Dean. Cet homme devra payer cet affront. Il l'empoigna par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses yeux devenu noir sous la fureur firent trembler l'autre homme.

 **-** «Ne t'avise, plus _jamais_ , à le retoucher. Castiel est à moi et je ne laisserais personne me le prendre. C'est bien clair?»

Anthony aurait aimé répliquer, mais une pression sur sa gorge et le grognement démoniaque du chasseur lui fit peur. Alors il hocha vite la tête, et prit ses jambes à son coup. Dean souffla comme un bœuf, puis reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Castiel, qui le regardait, la tête penché.

 **-** «Dean, pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Ce n'était pas une créature démoniaque.»

Dean ne répondit pas, mais lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna plus loin, dans une petite ruelle où personne ne les verraient. Il plaqua Cas contre un des murs et plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, furieux.

 **-** «Castiel. T'as rien remarqué? Ce mec te draguait.»

 **-** «Ah bon?»

Son incompréhension, qui d'habitude amusait Dean, l'énerva encore plus. Mais quand est-ce qu'il allait comprendre?

 **-** «J'en ai marre tu ne piges jamais rien.»

 **-** «Mais Dean...»

Dean l'empoigna par le col. Il était vraiment énervé.

 **-** «Cas, je t'interdit de te faire draguer par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Est-ce que c'est clair?»

 **-** «Dea-»

Dean le coupa et se jeta sur lui. Ses lèvres furent pris d'assaut par celle de Dean. Dean l'embrassait. Dean l'embrassait... Pourquoi Dean l'embrassait?

Énervé comme jamais, le baiser ne fût absolument pas doux. Dean embrassait, mordillait, léchait les lèvres de Cas, les buvaient jusqu'à comme un assoiffé. Il prenait tout l'air que Cas pouvait posséder en lui. Celui-ci s'accrocha à son cou. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il rapetissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à être presque complètement en arrière, Dean au-dessus de lui. Un filet de bave coula de sa bouche, pendant que leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour batailler ensemble.

Ils continuaient de s'embrasser comme des fous jusqu'à ce que Dean s'écarte, essoufflé, et regarde Cas avec les yeux noirs de désir.

 **-** «Je ne te laisserais à personne Cas. Tu m'entend? Personne.»

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se recula.

 **-** «Tu es à moi.»

Il partit, laissant Cas contre s'effondrer sur le sol, haletant, avec une dernière pensée.

 _«Dean m'a embrassé.»_

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 _ **13 Décembre:**_

 **-** «Gabriel, arrête de me regarder comme ça. T'es flippant.»

Gabriel ne dit rien et continua de fixer Dean, souriant comme un fou. Il soupira d'aise.

 **-** «Honnêtement, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. C'était tellement chaud ce qu'il c'est passé hier.»

 **-** «Justement. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Vous n'auriez pas dû voir ça déjà.»

 **-** «Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si vous avez fais ça devant tout le monde.»

 **-** «Nous n'étions pas devant tout le monde, mais planquez derrière un mur. C'est vous qui avez fait les voyeurs en vous ramenant.»

 **-** «Dean, ne cries pas s'il te plaît. Cas et toi aviez disparu, on s'est inquiété. Vu le monde qu'il y avait hier, il aurait très bien pût vous arriver quelque chose sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.» dit Sam, souriant tout de même. «Et puis, vous étiez vachement mignon plaquez contre ce mur.»

 **-** «Ah, j't'en pris Samy, ne t'y met pas toi aussi.»

 **-** «Voyons Dean-o, ce n'est pas notre faute si tu ne sait pas te tenir en notre belle société. Le savoir-vire s'apprend tu sais. Je peux même te donner des cours si tu veux.»

Gabriel et Sam riaient sous cape en voyant Dean rougir. Mais pas de gêne cette fois.

 **-** «Ça suffit! Arrêtez tout de suite! Je n'ai pas besoins de vos commentaires! Vous n'aviez pas à être là. Vous n'auriez jamais dût être là. Alors ça suffit, ou sinon...»

 **-** «... Sinon quoi?» demanda Gabriel.

 **-** «Sinon je... je...»

Le bégaiement fît rire l'archange à gorge déployée. Oh Père, que Dean Winchester était risible.

 **-** «Bah alors. J'attends moi. Tu vas nous faire quoi?»

 **-** «... Oh fermez là!»

 **-** «Oh, c'est tout? Moi qui m'attendais à une réplique-de-la-mort-qui-tue, nan, franchement là, tu me déçois Dean-o.»

Dean se leva, à bout de nerf. Ce petit con d'archange commençait vraiment à lui pomper l'air, alors autant partir avant qu'il ne fasse un carnage.

 **-** «Où vas-tu Dean-o. Tu me quittes déjà? C'est pas gentil, moi qui était spécialement venu te voir.»

 **-** «La ferme.» siffla-t-il.

 **-** «Dean, si tu veux tu n'a cas aller rejoindre Cas. Ça t'occuperas au moins.» dit Sam, souriant.

Si vous avez remarquez un sous-entendu, et ben vous vous trompez allègrement. Sam n'est pas du genre à en faire, surtout à propos de Dean et Cas, voyons. Sam est bien trop gentil...

Dean se stoppa au pas de la porte, intéressé mais faisant tout pour ne pas le montrer.

 **-** «Ça dépend, il est où?»

 **-** «Il est ressortit.» dit Sam.

 **-** «Il a dit qu'il voulait revoir le gars qui lui avait parlé hier. Comment il s'appelait ce mec déjà...?»

 **-** «Anthony?» siffla Dean, furieux.

 **-** «Ouais, lui.»

 **-** «Anthony? Il est aller rejoindre ce putain d'Anthony de mes deux? Alors que je le lui ai interdit? Mais il fait tout pour m'énerver celui-là. Il va voir ce qu'il lui en coûte de me désobéir comme ça.»

 **-** «Attend Dean...» commença Sam, mais trop tard. Dean était déjà partit, fracassant la porte contre le mur au passage. Il soupira.

Quand est-ce que son frère aller arrêté de monter sur ses grands chevaux dès qu'on parlait de Cas?... Ouais, sûrement jamais. Il se tourna vers l'archange, les sourcils froncés.

 **-** «Pourquoi t'as fait ça?»

 **-** «Fais quoi?» sourit Gabriel.

 **-** «Pourquoi t'as mentit à Dean en disant que Cas était retourné voir ce mec? Tu savais qu'il allait très mal réagir.»

 **-** «Ou là je t'arrêtes tout de suite Sammy-moose. Je n'ai pas mentit à ton cher frère.»

 **-** «... Quoi?»

 **-** «Je n'ai pas mentit. C'est Castiel qui m'a dit lui-même qu'il voulait sortir ce matin. Il m'avait demandé de l'emmener, alors j'ai accepté. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait faire et il m'a dit qu'il voulait se balader un peu. Et si jamais il rencontrait à nouveau l'homme d'hier, s'excuser auprès de lui du comportement de ton frère. Tu vois? Je n'ai pas mentit.»

 **-** «Oui je vois. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Cas n'était pas là ce matin.»

 **-** «Et oui. Et, bon j'avoue, Cas n'est pas sortit pour aller voir ce mec à la base, mais ça, Dean n'est pas censé le savoir.»

 **-** «Et il ne le sait pas. Si ça se trouve il va encore s'énerver contre Cas et j'ai pas envie que ça recommence.» dit Sam, soucieux.

 **-** «Ne t'en fais pas mon moosy. Je ne laisseras pas ce qu'il c'est passé se reproduire. Je te le promet. Mais honnêtement, je ne penses pas que ça finira de la même manière.»

 **-** «Comment ça?»

 **-** «Hier aussi Dean était énervé, mais comme on l'a bien vu, il n'a pas blessé Cas... Où alors celui-ci était tout à fait consentant à ce qu'il lui arrivait.»

 **-** «Ah oui. C'est vrai.»

Sam sourit. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment évoluait la relation entre Dean et Cas pour l'instant, mais apparemment, tout allait dans le bon sens. Dean avait avoué à voix haute ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait Castiel. C'était dit. Il n'avait pas fais machine arrière, ni sous-entendu le fait qu'il ne le pensait pas ou qu'il avait bu. Il n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il acceptais enfin ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'il osait le dire à voix haute à son entourage. C'était vraiment un grand pas en avant pour Dean. Ça le faisait sourire de voir son frère dans cet état. Juste à cause d'un être humain... d'un ange... Dean avait découvert le vrai amour. Celui qui nous chamboule, nous fais faire n'importe quoi dès qu'il est question de l'être aimé. C'était dingue de voir que son frère pouvait aussi être amoureux, même s'il l'avait été par le passé avec Lisa, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Même si Dean avait été sincère avec elle, ils n'avaient pas la même relation que celle qu'il entretenait avec Castiel. Il savait que Dean avait été triste quand il avait été obligé de quitter Lisa, mais il n'a pas été tout seul pour surmonter ça. Lui avait été là pour l'épauler quand il n'allait pas bien. Et Castiel l'avait était aussi, à sa manière. Demandant de temps à autre comment il allait, essayant de discuter avec lui, même si ça avait été dur avec cette tête de mule qu'était son frère... Ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvé tous les deux. Se flagellant tous les deux à cause de leurs passés, aimant se punir dès qu'on leurs renvoyaient leurs erreurs à la figure... à croire qu'ils étaient masochiste. Nan franchement, ils faisaient la père tous les deux.

Il sourit. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, il n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde. C'était peut être surprenant, mais c'était vrai. Il avait longtemps souhaité de plus faire partit de cette organisation de chasseurs, il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il voulait juste une vie simple. Mais si son frère et lui l'avaient eu, cette vie simple. Oh ils auraient pût être heureux, certes, mais Dean n'aurait jamais rencontré Castiel. Et Castiel n'aurait jamais compris tout ce qu'il pourrait ressentir au contact des humains. Bien sûr, il serait resté un ange avec ses pouvoirs super génial, mais il serait resté le bon petit soldat qui obéit sans se poser de questions. Et ça, il savait que Castiel ne voulait plus être comme ça. Il avait appris le libre-arbitre, et il voulait conserver cette aptitude. Il ne voulait plus être un bon toutou qui fait tout ce qu'on lui demande. Il le savait. Il le lui avait dit.

S'ils avaient changé de vie, ou plutôt, si le destin n'avait pas fait des siennes, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontré. Et honnêtement, il ne savait pas si son frère aurait été aussi heureux que maintenant, auprès de la personne qu'il aime le plus... Comme lui d'ailleurs.

 **-** «Moosy? A quoi penses-tu? Tu as l'air bien pensif.»

Il tourna la tête pour voir Gabriel, la tête penché, un air d'incompréhension plaqué sur le visage.

 **-** «Ah rien. Je pensais juste, à ce qu'aurait pût être nos vies si la chasse aux créatures bizarres n'existaient pas.»

Gabriel perdit son visage d'incompréhension et eut un air tout tristounet.

 **-** «Oh... Je vois. Tu es déçu d'avoir cette vie là? Tu aurais aimé avoir une vie normal, hein?»

 **-** «C'est vrai que je l'ai longtemps souhaité. Je l'admet.»

 **-** «Et tu le souhaite encore, non?»

 **-** «... Non.» répondit-il doucement.

 **-** «Non?» s'étonna-t-il. «Tu ne veux plus changer de vie? C'était pourtant un de tes plus grand rêve non? D'avoir une vie normal, un travail normal, une femme et des gosses.»

 **-** «C'est vrai, j'ai longtemps souhaité avoir out ça. Mais j'ai compris que nous avons ce que nous avons, et t'en pis pour nos rêves. Il faut prendre ce que l'on nous donne et profiter du peu qu'on a. Et puis, même si j'ai voulu avoir tout ça, je ne regrette pas la vie que je mène actuellement.»

 **-** «Ah bon, et pourquoi ça?»

 **-** «Parce que sinon, Dean n'aurait jamais connu Cas Et je ne sais pas s'il aurait été aussi heureux qu'il l'ai maintenant, même s'il le cache.»

 **-** «Oh...»

 **-** «Et puis...»

Sam sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement, mais il continua.

 **-** «Et puis je suis content car je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrer sans tout ça.»

 **-** «... Oh... »

Gabriel était vraiment étonné. Alors... Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Sam était content de le **-** «Si c'est spécial. tconnaître?

 **-** «Sam...» dit-il, ému.

Un grand sourire se plaqua sur son visage et il se jeta sur Sam pour lui faire un gros câlin.

 **-** «Oh Saaam! Moi aussi je suis content de te connaître!»

Ok, là il était clairement rouge. Mais t'en pis, c'était impossible de le cacher.

 **-** «Mon Sammy, c'est tellement gentil ce que tu viens de dire. Je le savais que tu m'aimais en fait.»

 **-** «Oui bon ça va, t'enflammes pas non plus. J'ai rien dit de spécial.» dit-il, gêné.

 **-** «Si c'est spécial, tu ne m'avais jamais dis ça avant. Je pensais vraiment que tu me détestais avant. Puis après je pensais juste que tu ne m'appréciais pas vraiment. Mais en fait tu m'aimes, tu voulais juste pas l'avouer.»

 **-** «Ouais oh t'excites pas non plus. Je t'apprécie nuance.»

Gabriel leva la tête, et le regarda fixement.

 **-** «Tu m'apprécie?»

 **-** «... Euh, oui?»

 **-** «... Non.»

 **-** «Comme ça non?»

 **-** «Je ne veux pas que tu m'apprécie. Je veux que tu m'aimes moi.»

 **-** «... Hein? Quoi?»

 **-** «Je veux que tu m'aimes.»

 **-** «... Comment ça que je t'aime?»

 **-** «... Tu sais Dean se plains que Castiel met du temps à réagir mais tu es exactement pareil.»

 **-** «Quoi, mai-»

Gabriel refit exactement comme la dernière fois. Il sauta sur lui pour lui attraper la nuque et l'embrasser. Mais toujours chastement.

 **-** «Je t'aime.»

 **-** «... Hein?... Tu... Quoi?»

 **-** «Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi.»

Il y eut un silence. Gabriel attendit de voir Sam réagir, mais Sam ne bougeait pas. Il était figé, fixant l'archange sans même cligner des yeux. Il n'avait quand même pas casser son chasseur, hein?

 **-** «Sam... T'es toujours avec moi? Toujours vivant?»

 **-** «Hum... J-tu.. C'est...»

 **-** «Oui, c'est un bon début. Avec une suite ce serait pas mal.»

 **-** «Attend... Attend. Comment... Pourquoi?»

Gabriel soupira.

 **-** «Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi je t'aime?»

 **-** «Ben... Oui. Nan mais attend, pourquoi t'es amoureux de moi? J'veux dire, je suis humain quoi. Tu peut trouver n'importe qui, pourquoi tu me choisirais moi?»

 **-** «Parce que tu es beau.»

Sam baissa la tête. Seulement pour ça?

 **-** «Enfin pour moi. Tu n'es peut être pas l'humain le plus beau qui existe mais tu l'es pour moi. Tu es aussi très gentil. Tu as le cœur sur la main, toujours près à aider quelqu'un. Toujours près à te sacrifier pour quelqu'un. C'est le côté que je respecte et que je déteste le plus chez toi. Tu es plus calme que Dean-o, et j'aime bien ce trait là aussi. Ton calme m'apaise, et tu sais, c'est très dur de m'apaiser. J'aime la passion qui se dégage de toi lorsque tu entreprend quelque chose. Tu y met toute ton énergie et j'adore ça... Mais ce que j'aime surtout, c'est ton visage serein lorsque tu dors. Le poids que tu sembles porter sur tes épaules semblent s'évaporer pour quelques heures, et j'aime voire ton visage dans ces moments là. Je trouve que c'est dans ces moments qu'il est le plus beau.»

Gabriel lui fit un petit sourire, assez gêné de ses confidences. On était loin de l'archange qui n'avait peur de rien et qui passait son temps à parler.

Sam, lui, était vraiment gêné. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit toutes ses choses. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Que devait-il faire? Ce que venait de dire Gabriel le touchait vraiment beaucoup. Tout ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il baissa la tête en sentant une main sur sa joue.

 **-** «Je sais que tu m'apprécie. Enfin du moins, que tu ne me considère plus comme ton ennemi. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'accepte à tes côtés. S'il te plaît.»

 **-** «Je... Je sais pas...»

 **-** «Moi je sais. Je vais tout faire pour que tu m'accepte à tes côtés. Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi si facilement.»

Il se rapprocha très près de lui et lui souffla.

 **-** «Et n'oublie pas. Je t'aime.»

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'envoler on ne ait où. Sam tomba à genou, une main sur la bouche, les yeux brillants et le teint rouge écrevisse. Mais c'est pas vrai, pour une fois que tout était calme il a fallu que cette ange vienne ruiner son calme et embrouille son cerveau comme jamais. Il fallait vraiment que Dean revienne. Il avait besoin de conseil. Et vite.

 _«Dean, dépêche toi de revenir. Je vais pas survivre sinon.»_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Dean, pendant ce temps, était en train de chercher Cas partout. Au bout d'un certain temps, il réussi à le retrouver... Au côté de ce putain d'Anthony de mes deux. Il voulue aller vers eux pur éloigner son Cas de ce pervers lorsqu'il vit celui-ci s'en aller. Cas se retourna et continua de marcher pour arriver devant une crèche grandeur nature. Dean l'avait immédiatement rejoint. Une fois à ces côté, il allait parler mais Castiel le devança.

 **-** «Hello Dean.»

 **-** «Castiel.»

 **-** «Que fais-tu ici?» demanda-t-il doucement.

 **-** «C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu es partit depuis ce matin.»

 **-** «Je suis venus me balader. J'avais besoin de... m'aérer l'esprit. Même si je me demande toujours comment peut-on aérer un esprit.»

 **-** «C'est une expression Cas. Et pourquoi voulais-tu t'aérer l'esprit?»

 **-** «Et bien, depuis hier, il est très embrouillé et j'ai beaucoup de mal à réfléchir. Je n'arrive plus à penser.»

 **-** «Depuis hier? Et à quoi penses-tu pour que tu... Oh. Est-ce que par hasard... C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit?»

 **-** «Oui Dean. D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas peut être pouvoir m'éclairer.»

Castiel se tourna complètement vers lui et le fixant droit dans les yeux, lui avoua tout.

 **-** «Je n'ai vraiment pas compris ce que tu m'as dit hier. J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne comprend pas.»

Dean en tomba des nus. Castiel n'avait rien pigé à son blabla? C'était presque insultant.

 **-** «Très bien. Je vais tout t'expliquer dans ce cas.»

Castiel hocha la tête. Il allait enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

 **-** «Je t'ai interdit de te faire draguer par quelqu'un d'autres que moi. A ton avis, c'est pourquoi?»

 **-** «Hum, parce que je ne dois pas me faire draguer par quelqu'un que je ne connais pas?» tenta-t-il.

 **-** «Non Cas... A ton avis, pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui doit te draguer?»

 **-** «... Je ne sais pas Dean.» soupira-t-il. «Je ne comprend pas. Crois moi, j'essaye pourtant. Mais je n'y arrive pas.»

Dean soupira. Il s'en doutait. On parlait de Castiel. Ok, essayons autre chose. Il s'approcha près de Cas. Très près même.

 **-** «Ok. Dis moi à quoi tu penses lorsque je suis près de toi.»

 **-** «Que cette fois ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'empiète ton espace personnel.»

Dean en aurait gémit de frustration.

 **-** «... Ok mais à par ça. A quoi penses-tu?»

 **-** «Et bien... Je ne penses à rien...»

Dean sentit la tristesse s'emparer de lui. Mais elle repartit aussitôt en entendant Castiel.

 **-** «Mais... Je sens une chaleur se diffuser en moi... Et il y a de l'eau sur mes mains.»

 **-** «C'est bien...»

 **-** «C'est bien? Alors c'est normal ce qu'il m'arrive?»

 **-** «Oui. Dis moi Cas, qu'as-tu ressentit lorsque je t'ai embrassé?»

 **-** «... De l'incompréhension.»

 **-** «... De l'incompréhension? Sérieux?»

 **-** «Oui. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça. La première fois, sous le gui, c'était pour m'expliquer la tradition, mais là il n'y avait pas de gui.»

Dean grogna. Mais c'est pas possible. Castiel faisait exprès. C'était obligé.

 **-** «Cas... Répond moi. Pourquoi deux humains s'embrasse, à ton avis?»

 **-** «Pour ce montrer qu'elles s'aiment.»

 **-** «Et donc... Tu en conclus quoi?»

 **-** «Que... Tu m'aimes?»

 **-** «Exactement. T'as enfin compris.»

 **-** «Mais Dean. Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'embrasser. Je sais, enfin j'espérais que tu m'apprécie donc je suis content que ça soit le cas. Mais tu n'était pas obliger de m'embrasser pour me le montrer. Et puis, si je veux te montrer que je t'aime aussi, est-ce que je dois t'embrasser moi aussi?»

Dean aurait été heureux, oui vraiment heureux, s'il la personne en face de lui n'avait pas été Castiel, l'ex-ange-devenu-humain-qui-ne-pige-rien-à-ce-qu'on-lui-raconte.

 **-** «Castiel... Je suis amoureux de toi.»

Il l'avait dit. Enfin. Il ne pensait pas le dire comme ça mais t'en pis. C'était fait.

 **-** «Amoureux?»

 **-** «Oui, amoureux.»

 **-** «Comme un couple?»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «... Comme dans un des épisodes de Dr. Sexy, où l'infirmière avouait ses sentiments au chirurgien qui avait sauvé sa grand-mère l'an passé?»

 **-** «Euh oui. C'est ça.»

 **-** «Oh...»

Il y eut un silence, où Dean commença ressentir un stress assez puissant.

 **-** «Mais Dean. Je ni connais rien aux sentiments humains. Malgré le fait que je suis un maintenant il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore. Et puis, je suis un homme.»

 **-** «Je sais que tu es un homme, mais je t'aime, c'est comme ça.»

 **-** «Oh. Alors nous allons faire comme les autres couples, se donner la main, manger ensembles, faire des enfants et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps?»

 **-** «... Hein? Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que...»

 **-** «Ensuite nous nous marierons, toi tu travailleras sur un bateau comme pêcheur à la sardine, et moi, j'ouvrirais une pâtisserie. Ce serait tellement joyeux tout ça.»

Mon dieu Castiel avait pété un boulon. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Il avait été posséder sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte ou quoi? En plus avec cette odeur de barbe-à-papa, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctem-... _Oh non_.

 **-** «Gabriel! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou encore?»

 **-** «Oh Dean-o. Tu m'a percé à jour. C'est vraiment pas drôle.»

 **-** «Qu'est-ce que tu fou là? J'essaye de parler sérieusement avec Cas et tu gâche tout encore.»

 **-** «Je suis venu t'aider, andouille. Non mais franchement, on n'avoue pas ses sentiments de cette manière à la personne que l'on aime. Et puis c'est trop tôt voyons. Tu dois d'abord draguer Cas, lui faire comprendre ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui a tenu la main une fois et roulé un patin du feux de Père que le tour est joué. C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé dans cette illusion pendant la discution sans que tu le remarques. Pour t'entraîner. Et franchement, c'était nul. Faut la refaire.»

 **-** «La ferme! Je ne t'ai rien demandé.»

Mais il n'avait pas tort. Il ne voulait pas dire ses sentiments de cette manière, surtout si Cas ne les comprenaient pas. Il soupira.

 **-** «C'est bon j'ai compris. Ramène moi au monde normal.»

 **-** «C'est comme si c'était fait.»

Gabriel sourit et le ramena.

 **-** «... -ean. Dean.»

 **-** «Oui?» sursauta-t-il.

 **-** «Tout va bien Dean? Tu ne répondais plus. Je m'inquiétais.»

 **-** «Oh, oui, c'est rien. Je pensais juste à un truc. De quoi on parlait déjà?»

 **-** «Tu allais m'expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé hier, parce que je n'ai pas compris.»

 **-** «Ah ça... Je t'expliquerais une autre fois.»

 **-** «Oh... Mais je voulais savoir maintenant.»

 **-** «Je te le dirais, je te le promet. Mais pas maintenant.»

 **-** «Hm, d'accord Dean.»

Dean le regarda.

 **-** «Tout ce que je peu te dire, c'est que tu dois me donner la main.»

 **-** «... D'accord Dean.»

Il lui attrapa la main sans poser plus de question. Dean sourit. Il n'allait pas lui dire ses sentiments tout de suite. Il valait mieux attendre encore un peu. Attendre le bon moment.

Ils restèrent encore un moment devant la crèche, Castiel lui parlant de son histoire, et Dean l'écoutant, réellement attentif. Leurs mains toujours accrochées à l'autre. S'échangeant leur chaleur commune.

Dean avait un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage. Et il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 _ **14 Décembre:**_

Porte. Fenêtre. Télé. Table. Canapé. Porte. Fenêtre. Télé. Table. Canapé. Porte. Fenêtre...

 **-** «Mais putain Sammy arrête de tourner en rond! Tu me file le tournis!» cria Dean à son frère, exaspéré de le voir tourner en rond.

Sauf que Sam n'arrêta pas son parcours, qui durait depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. En vérité, il n'avait même pas entendu la remarque de son frère, totalement prit dans ses pensées. Dean, en ayant marre de voir son frère dans cet état, et vexé de son ignorance, se leva du canapé, abandonnant sa bière et stoppa son cadet en l'attrapant par les épaules.

 **-** «Bon tu vas t'arrêter oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? C'est pas ton genre de tourner en rond comme ça. Je sais pas à quoi tu penses pour que ça te mettes dans cette état mais faut que t'arrêtes. Même si ça à l'air important. Ta tête gonfle comme un ballon à force.»

Sam, un peu étonné de se faire arrêter dans son parcours, regarda son frère lui parler, puis baissa la tête. Est-ce ce à quoi il pensait était important? Putain, oui _c'était important_. Ce n'était pas rien. Bon, ce n'était pas une nouvelle guerre qui se préparait, ou une attaque de démons super-méga-puissant qui le faisait tourner en rond, mais bon... Si un putain d'archange du Seigneur, avec les ailes et tout le tintouin qui suit vous embrassait en vous déclarant sa flamme, vous vous demanderiez sans doute si vous n'êtes pas devenus cinglé. Quoi que... Vu tout ce par quoi ils avaient traversé, ça pourrait paraître normal, si tant y est que le mot _normal_ fasse partit de leur quotidien...

 _«J'ai mal à la tête!»_

 **-** «C'est rien... Rien d'important.» lui répondit Sam.

Si, ça l'était. Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler à Dean. Celui-ci ce braquerait et irait engueuler et même essayerait peut être de frapper l'archange, même s'il avait un doute sur sa possible réussite.

 **-** «Ne me dis pas ça. Je le vois très bien à ta tronche que ça l'est, alors t'as intérêt à tout me dire.»

 **-** «Dean...» supplia-t-il du regard.

 **-** «Sammy...»

Il soupira. Peut être que Dean pourrait l'aider? Après tout, lui aussi aimait un ange... Enfin il aimait un ange donc il n'avait donc aucun problème aux relations avec eux, mais pas lui, c'était l'archange qui l'aimait, pas l'inverse... Pas l'inverse...

Il alla s'affaler sur la canapé, en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il sentit son aîné faire de même à côté de lui. Il re-soupira.

 **-** «Je... Tu... Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...»

 **-** «Par le début, ce serait déjà bien.»

Sam lui lança un regard pendant que Dean riait tout seul. Sam le regarda une dernière fois puis, inspirant un bon coup, essaya de se lancer.

 **-** «Dean... Est-ce que tu... AS-tu déjà reçu une... Une...»

 **-** «... Une?»

 **-** «...Une... Déclaration...» termina-t-il, doucement.

Il y eut un silence. Dean regardait son frère étrangement.

 **-** «Une... Déclaration?»

 **-** «Oui...»

 **-** «Une... Mais genre, déclaration d'amour? Avec les cœurs, la guimauve et tout ça?»

 **-** «Euh... Ouais?»

Dean continuait de le regarder, les yeux un peu plus rond que d'habitude.

 **-** «Mais, pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?»

 **-** «S'il-te-plaît, répond moi d'abord.»

 **-** «Hmm... Bon laisse moi réfléchir un peu... Hmm, oui, j'en ai déjà reçu.»

 **-** «Hmm... Et... Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentit?»

 **-** «Franchement? Rien.»

 **-** «Rien?» s'étonna le cadet, étonné. «Comment ça rien?»

 **-** «Bah rien.»

 **-** «On ne peut pas ne rien ressentir. Je sais pas moi, tu étais, disons, content, pas content, triste, bizarre, je sais pas moi!» s'emporta quelque peu Sam.

 **-** «Oh calme toi Sammy.» dit Dean, les mains en l'air comme pour l'apaiser. «Je n'y peu rien si je ne les aimais pas ses gonzesses, donc non, je n'ai rien ressentit face à leurs déclaration plus dégoulinants les unes que les autres.»

Il y eut un silence. Dean remarqua que son frère avait... beugué. _Mais que lui arrivait-il?_

 **-** «Tu dis que... Tu n'as rien ressentit car tu ne les aimaient pas... C'est ça?»

 **-** «Euh... Oui?»

Dean n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Et vu la décomposition du visage de son frère, il aurait mieux fait de répondre autre chose.

 **-** «Sam, si tu m'expliquais maintenant. Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions?»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Tu sais, si je me fis à ce que je viens de te raconter, je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui a reçu une déclaration.» ria-t-il.

Sauf que le rougissement de son frère le stoppa direct.

 **-** «... Nan... Sérieux?»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Quelqu'un t'as déclarée sa flamme?» demanda-t-il, sérieux mais toujours étonné.

Son frère ayant tourné la tête, il ne vit pas ses lèvres bouger pour prononcer un minuscule «oui» tout faible. Mais il réussit tout de même à l'entendre grâce au silence ambiant qui régnait dans la pièce.

 **-** «Sérieux? Wouah, j'suis impressionné. Et qui c'est? C'est une fille rencontré qui a flashé sur toi?»

Sam secoua la tête.

 **-** «Non? Bon alors une fille rencontré pendant un interrogatoire?»

Nouveau secouage de tête.

 **-** «Bon alors une fille...» demanda Dean tout haut. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son frère secouer encore la tête. Pourquoi secouait-il la tête? Il n'avait pas encore préciser qu'elle fille il avait...

 **-** «... Ce n'est pas une fille...»

Cette fois Sam ne fit rien, à part rougir un peu plus.

 **-** «C'est un gars qui t'a déclaré sa flamme?»

 **-** «... On peut dire ça...» dit enfin Sam, la gorge noué.

 **-** «Ah... Je vois...»

Sam commençait à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant?

 **-** «Hmm... Je comprend pourquoi ça te perturbe autant. Ça choque un peu la première fois.» sourit Dean.

Sam se tourna enfin vers Dean, ébahi.

 **-** «Ça... Tu ne réagis pas?»

 **-** «Comment ça?»

 **-** «Ça ne te fais rien qu'un mec soit venu me voir pour me déclarer sa flamme?»

 **-** «Que veux-tu que ça me fasse? Bon ok, je suis un peu étonné... Voire beaucoup ok j'avoue, mais je n'ai rien contre ça. Quoi, tu pensais que j'allais te foutre à la porte? Dois-je te rappeler que j'aime un mec?»

 **-** «... Oui, enfin non, je savais que t'allait pas me foutre à la porte, et que t'aimes un mec, mais... ah mais oui, c'est vrai...»

 **-** «Quoi?»

 **-** «Je ne t'ai pas encore dit qui c'est.»

 **-** «Ah mais oui c'est vrai. C'est qui ce gars, je le connais?»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «Oui?»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Hm, un gars que je connais... Euh, les seuls mecs de ma connaissance sont soit décédés, soit trop vieux, donc... Il a quel âge?»

 **-** «Âgé.»

 **-** «Âgé? C'est un petit vieux qui t'a déclaré sa flamme?» ria Dean.

 **-** «On peut dire ça.» sourit Sam.

Dean réfléchit intensément.

 **-** «Alors, un p'tit vieux... Hmm... Euh là, je vois pas.»

 **-** «Dis toi que c'est un mec petit, très vieux, mais avec l'apparence d'un jeune.» dit Sam, lentement.

Dean réfléchit un peu, puis pâlit brusquement.

 **-** «Non... Ce... C'est quand même pas... Pas Cas, hein? Non, pas lui?» demanda-t-il, plaintivement.

Sam écarquilla les yeux en voyant les yeux pleins de détresse chez son frère. Merde, il n'avait pas pensé à Cas. C'est vrai que l'ex-ange était celui le plus proche des deux frères, et avec la description qu'il venait de faire, c'était normal que Dean pense à lui. Mais Sam n'oserait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace si il piquait l'amoureux de son frère.

 **-** «Non! Non! Bien sûr que non Dean! Je... J'oserais jamais te faire ça voyons! Non Dean je te le promet, ce n'est pas de Cas dont je parle!»

Dean soupira de soulagement, la panique qui avait commencée à s'infiltrer disparut brusquement.

 **-** «Ouf, d'accord... Je dois avouer que tu m'as fais stresser à mort là.»

 **-** «Excuse moi.»

 **-** «C'est rien. Mais bon vu la descriptions que tu m'as faite, ça paraît logique de penser à Cas.»

 **-** «... C'est vrai... Mais... J'avais bien préciser qu'il était petit. Hors Castiel est certes, plus petit que nous, mais il est de taille à peu près normal.»

 **-** «Oui tu as raison. Alors reprenons, un gars qui a l'apparence d'un jeune mais qui est très vieux, et très petit... Nan sérieux je vois vraiment pas qui-...»

Dean se tourna lentement, _très_ lentement, vers son frère, la bouche fermé mais les yeux grand ouvert. Sam frissonna. _Ça y est, il avait pigé_.

 **-** «L... Ce... T...»

 **-** «Tu sais, ça m'arrangerait si tu mettais une suite.» ria Sam. Mais c'était un rire nerveux au possible. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni comment _son frère_ allait réagir.

 **-** «Tu... L'archange?»

Sam avala sa salive, et hocha la tête.

 **-** «Attend, je préfère préciser au cas où hein, mais l'archange, j'veux dire, _Gabriel_ , t'a déclaré sa flamme?»

 **-** «... Oui?»

 **-** «... Gabriel?... Sérieux?»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «... Whouah, je m'y attendais pas à ça.»

 **-** «Bah moi non plus j'te ferais dire.»

Il y eut un silence. Sam restait tout de même nerveux. Maintenant que son frère avait comprit, qu'allait-il se passer?

 **-** «Putain, ce mec m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout!»

 **-** «Dean!»

 **-** «Quoi? C'est vrai non?»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Enfin bon. Alors c'était ça qui te perturbait?»

 **-** «... Hm.»

 **-** «Oui, je pense que c'est compréhensible. Mais dis moi, comment t'as réagis toi?»

 **-** «Comment ça?»

 **-** «Bah, à part tourner en rond, qu'est-ce que tu as ressentit?»

Sam était étonné, mais vraiment étonné. Dean ne l'engueulait pas? Enfin, certes ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais quand même! Il s'attendait à une petite gueulante ou autre chose, mais un truc quoi!

 **-** «De l'incompréhension. Et... Enfin c'est surtout que je m'y attendais pas.»

 **-** «Oui, je m'en doute. Mais à part ça, qu'as-tu ressentit?»

Sam réfléchit, puis avoua.

 **-** «Ben, ça m'a fait... plaisir. Et... J'étais content. Et choqué.»

 **-** «... Hm hm... Je vois...»

Dean le regarda, puis demanda de but en blanc.

 **-** «Tu l'aimes?»

Sam réagit aussitôt.

 **-** «Quoi? Non! Non... ça va pas? Je l'apprécie. C'est tout. Rien de plus!»

 **-** «Oh, alors tu l'apprécie?» demanda Dean avec un sourire.

 **-** «Oui. Enfin non. Non. Je ne l'apprécie pas. Je le tolère. C'est tout.» s'affola Sam en rougissant.

 **-** «Hm, ok je vois.»

Dean n'en finissait plus de rire pendant que Sam était cramoisi. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se moquer copieusement de son cadet, il n'allait pas se gêner.

 **-** «Tu sais Sammy, j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire.»

 **-** «Et pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?» demanda-t-il, indigné.

 **-** «Oh et bien, si je m'en réfères à ton visage tout rouge...»

Dean n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il rit encore lorsqu'il vit son visage foncé encore un peu plus.

 **-** «Tu te moques de moi.»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «T'es pas censé approuver.»

 **-** «Allons Sammy, tu ne t'es jamais gêné pour le faire toi. Pourquoi moi je pourrais pas?»

 **-** «Je... Parce que... Parce que c'est le rôle tu petit frère de se moquer du grand, pas l'inverse.»

 **-** «... Elle est pourrie ton excuse.»

Sam sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle était pourrie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement à cause de cette histoire. Donc il avait une bonne excuse, là.

 **-** «Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?» demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

 **-** «Je ne sais pas. Qu'as-tu envie de faire?»

 **-** «... Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'veux dire, je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre... enfin je crois. Mais, lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il me draguerait jusqu'à ce que je cède, je... je ne sais pas... mais, ça m'a fait... plaisir. Et ça m'a gêné aussi.»

 **-** «Hm... Je vois...»

Sam regarda Dean, perdu.

 **-** «Tu penses que, je... je...»

 **-** «Je ne sais pas si tu en ai à ce stade. Mais tu n'y es pas complètement indifférent. Alors peut être que c'est un bon début. Si tu ressent quelque chose face à ce qu'il t'a dit, même tout petit, il est peut être sur la bonne voie pour te draguer.»

Sam soupira. D'accord, et maintenant? Que faisait-il?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre. Castiel apparut avec Gabriel dans la pièce.

 **-** «Hello Sam. Dean.»

 **-** «Salut vous deux. Alors, ça baigne?»

Le silence lui répondit.

 **-** «Et ben, c'est pas la grande joie ici. Il se passe quoi encore?»

Gabriel regarda les deux frères, puis fronça les sourcils.

 **-** «Sammy-moose, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?»

 **-** «... Rien.»

 **-** «Ne dis pas rien moosy, t'as l'air tout triste.»

 **-** «Que ce passe-t-il Dean?» demanda Castiel.

Dean se leva et le prit par la main.

 **-** «Viens Cas, on va les laisser discuter.»

 **-** «D'accord.»

Ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant les deux autres discuter.

 **-** «Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive moosy. Tu m'inquiètes.»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «De quoi vous parliez avec ton frère?»

Sam soupira, encore. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça aujourd'hui.

 **-** «C'est rien. C'est juste que... J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dis.»

Il n'était pas sûr, mais il crut voir l'ange pâlir.

 **-** «Oh. Ça?»

Il hocha la tête.

 **-** «Et... Pourquoi... Enfin...»

C'était étrange de le voir bafouiller, chercher ses mots, alors que c'était lui qui s'était déclaré directement sans passé par quatre chemins.

 **-** «Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ta déclaration. Et... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire non plus.»

 **-** «Comment ça?» demanda Gabriel, un peu craintivement.

 **-** «... Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi... Mais, ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a gêné, mais ça m'a fait plaisir aussi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.»

 **-** «Ça t'as fais plaisir?»

 **-** «Hm.»

Gabriel continua de le regarder.

 **-** «Hm. J'imagine que je devrais être tout de même content. C'est mieux que rien. Et puis, après tout, tu n'imaginais même pas que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose pour toi.»

 **-** «... C'est vrai que ça m'étonne aussi, que tu ressente ce genre de chose pour moi.»

Gabriel réfléchit, puis soupira.

 **-** «Tu sais, même si ça te fait plaisir, tu ne ressent toujours, on va dire, que de l'amitié pour moi. Sauf que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.»

 **-** «Gab'.»

 **-** «Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais te draguer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerais jamais à rien. Je veux que tu sois d'accord.»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est sûrement très égoïste ce que je dis, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne te laisserais pas. Jamais!»

Sam n'en pouvait plus. Ça devenait agaçant de rougir comme ça. Gabriel sourit en voyant sa réaction, puis s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Joue qui fonça encore un peu plus.

 **-** «Vient avec moi.»

 **-** «Où ça?»

Gabriel sourit et, sans lui répondre, lui prit la main. Ils s'envolèrent vers un pays où il faisait plus chaud. Sam fut étonné de se retrouver au bord de la mer. Mais il sourit en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Puis il remarqua que son jeans et son pull avaient disparu, pour être remplacé par un maillot de bain. Il se tourna vers Gabriel, et sourit. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'eau et Gabriel voulut rebrousser chemin en sentant l'eau si glacial sur son corps chaud. Mais Sam ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il le força à rentrer dans l'eau. Gabriel joua le jeu, car bien sûr, avec sa force herculéenne, il aurait très bien put ne pas bouger, mais il voulait faire comme s'il était normal. Comme Sam.

Ils passèrent la journée à la plage, plongeant dans l'eau et bronzant au soleil. En mangeant pleins de glaces et de crêpes. Ils s'amusèrent comme des gamins. Même si Gabriel aimait faire semblant de jouer à n'être qu'un gamin, il était heureux. Sam s'amusait vraiment avec lui. Il n'y avait plus la petite réserve qu'il avait toujours en sa présence, comme la dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortie. Il le voyait, il ne faisait pas semblant d'être content.

Et c'était vrai. Sam s'amusait vraiment comme un fou. Cette sortie lui fit beaucoup de bien. Pouvoir retourner en enfance comme ça, ça le rendait heureux comme jamais. Il se tourna vers Gabriel et sourit. Est-ce qu'il avait fait tout ça pour le draguer? Sûrement. Est-ce que ça le dérangeait? Pas vraiment. Il se sentait bêtement heureux que quelqu'un lui accorde autant d'attention et fasse tout pour lui faire plaisir. Cette générosité pourrait presque le faire pleurer. Il continua de sourire et réfléchit.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour aimer l'archange comme celui-ci paraissait l'aimer? Peut être.

En tout cas, c'était bien partit pour.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 _ **15 Décembre:**_

Ne pas craquer.

 **-** «Dean.»

Surtout ne pas craquer.

 **-** «Dean.»

 _«Non. C'est pas moi.»_

 **-** «Dean.»

 **-** «Quoi?»

 **-** «J'ai faim.»

 _«C'est pas mon problème.»_

 **-** «Et ben mange.»

 **-** «Mais y'a plus rien.»

 **-** «Mange des légumes.»

 **-** «Pas au goûter.» s'indigna Cas.

 **-** «Et ben t'en pis.»

 **-** «Je veux des gâteaux.»

 **-** «Bah manges-en.»

 **-** «On en a pas.»

 **-** «Et ben t'en pis.»

 **-** «Deaaan...»

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait! Castiel s'était transformé en femme enceinte ou quoi? Depuis ce matin il n'arrêtait pas de manger. Tout le temps. Il y a une heure il a mangé du pain. Il y a une demi-heure, c'était des bonbons. Et cinq minutes avant c'était des céréales car il n'y avait rien d'autre. Non, franchement, est-ce qu'il allait s'arrêter à un moment?

 **-** «Cas, arrête toi un peu. Depuis ce matin tu n'arrête pas de manger. Faut que tu te calmes tu vas te rendre malade à force.»

 **-** «Mais... Dean...» supplia-t-il.

 _«Oh non!»_

Castiel utilisa l'arme fétiche de Sam Winchester, c'est à dire la bouille-de-phoque-aux-yeux-de-cocker-tout-tristounet-trop-mignon.

 **-** «Dean...»

 **-** «... Cas?»

 **-** «Je veux des gâteauuux!» bouda-t-il.

 **-** «Mais... On en a pas?»

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à cause de sa bouille de phoque. Il le trouvait vraiment mignon avec ses bras croisés, sa tête tournée et ses joues gonflées comme un hamster. Il craquait complètement et...

… Et ça n'allait pas du tout. Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Eh Dean, t'es peut être amoureux mais c'est pas une raison pour gagatiser comme ça.

Castiel ne remarqua pas le trouble qui habitait son ami, trop occupé à réfléchir à comment avoir des gâteaux. Puis il eut comme une illumination.

 **-** «Dean.»

 **-** «Quoi?» soupira-t-il.

 **-** «On peut en fabriquer?»

 **-** «... Quoi?»

 **-** «On peut en fabriquer?»

 **-** «Fabriquer quoi?»

 **-** «Et bien, des gâteaux.» répondit-il comme si c'était la logique même.

Dean lui lança un drôle de regard. Est-ce qu'il avait une gueule de pâtissier?

 **-** «Je ne sais pas comment on peut en faire soi-même.» continua Cas. «Mais je suis sûr que si tu me montrais, j'y arriverais.»

 **-** «Quoi? Attend Cas, je ne sais pas en faire moi non plus.»

 **-** «... Ah bon?»

L'enthousiasme qui semblait habiter Cas disparut dans la seconde, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Dean se mit à réfléchir comme un fou pour trouver un moyen de faire ses fichus gâteaux, et pouvoir ainsi effacer la bouille tristounette de Castiel. Son cerveau tournait à pleins régime. Puis...

 **-** «Bon, t'en pis. Ça ne fait rien Dean. Après tout, ce n'était pas très important.» soupira Cas, déçu.

Mais Dean ne l'entendit pas et se rua dans la cuisine. Castiel fut étonné de le voir partir si vite, et se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lorsqu'il entendit la cuisine se faire mettre s'en dessus-dessous, il se leva pour voire ce que pouvait bien faire Dean. Il arriva au même moment, où Dean brandit fièrement un petit livre assez épais d'un placard sous l'évier, avec un _«C'est bon! Je l'ai!»_ retentissant. Castiel pencha la tête, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean avait l'air si content.

 **-** «Dean, que fais-tu?»

 **-** «Je l'ai trouvé Cas. Je me suis rappelé qu'on en avais un mais je ne savais plus où. Alors j'ai chercher et c'est bon, j'ai réussi à le trouver.»

 **-** «Qu'as-tu réussi à trouvé?» demanda Cas, sans comprendre.

 **-** «Ça.» répondit fièrement Dean.

Il lui tendit alors le petit livre, et Cas put lire sans problème _Livre de recettes facile et rapide_. Castiel pencha la tête, sans comprendre.

 **-** «Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

 **-** «Un livre de cuisine.»

 **-** «Ah... Et à quoi sert-il?»

 **-** «On va fabriquer tes gâteaux.»

L'information mit un peu de temps à monter et à être analyser, mais une fois cela fait, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Cas, les yeux remplient de paillettes.

 **-** «C'est vrai?»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «Oh merci! Merci Dean! Que je suis content!»

Castiel fit un gros câlin à Dean, qui sentit ses lèvres monter vers le haut en voyant la joie sur le visage de l'ex-ange. Ils restèrent quelques temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Dean le repoussa gentiment en toussotant, gêné.

 **-** «Oui, bon, c'est pas tout mais faudrait commencer à les faire tes gâteaux.»

 **-** «Oui.»

Dean ouvrit le livre et chercha la recette. Une fois trouvé, il se mit à la lire.

 **-** «Alors, les ingrédients. Donc, il nous faut: 1 œuf, 200g de farine, 20g de sucre en poudre, 1 cuillère à soupe de miel, 1 cuillère à café de cannelle et 125g de beurre.»

A mesure qu'il énonçait les ingrédients, Castiel se dépêchait de les sortir, tout content.

 **-** «Ok on a tout. Bon alors commençons. Alors _Étape un:_ _Dans un grand saladier, mélanger le beurre ramolli, le miel, le sucre, l'œuf, la cannelle et la farine_.»

 **-** «Oui.» répondit Cas, sérieux comme si on venait de lui confier une importante mission.

Cas chercha un grand saladier,qu'il ne trouva pas d'ailleurs. Il décida de prendre un bol, le plus grand qu'ils possédaient. Il prit ensuite le beurre et en coupa un gros morceau pour le faire fondre au micro-ondes. Pendant que le beurre fondait, il ouvrit la boite d'œuf et en prit un délicatement. Il regarda l'œuf, puis le saladier, puis l'œuf, puis le saladier, puis se tourna vers Dean, tout triste.

 **-** «Dean, comment on fait?»

Dean, qui jusque là le regardait, rit. Enfin il le surveillait plutôt, pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de bourde, comme la fois où Cas avait innocemment mit une assiette à réchauffer et avait malencontreusement oublier la fourchette à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha et lui prit doucement l'œuf des mains.

 **-** «Regarde bien et laisse faire les pros.»

Dean se pencha vers le saladier et amena lentement l'œuf prêt du bord. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Castiel le regarder avec sérieux, imprimant dans sa tête tous ses faits et gestes pour pouvoir le reproduite lui-même plus tard. Il sourit, puis retourna à son bol. Lorsqu'il n'y eut qu'un millimètre entre le bord et l'œuf, Dean donna un petit qui brisa la coquille et fait s'écouler l'œuf à l'intérieur. Il se redressa, fière, et se tourna vers Castiel. Celui-ci avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux brillants, admiratif.

 **-** «Wouah, Dean, tu as réussi.» s'exclama-t-il, ravi. «Ça avait l'air si difficile.»

 **-** «Oh tu sais ce n'étais pas si compliqué que ça.»

 **-** «Tu es vraiment doué Dean.» dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Bon cette fois, il ne réussit pas à ne pas rougir. Il fallait qu'il l'admette, sa virilité s'était barré. C'est tout. Rien de plus.

Il fit tout de même un sourire à Castiel en le remerciant, puis continua la recette. Il demanda à Cas de prendre le beurre au micro-ondes et ajouta dans le bol la cannelle, le sucre et la farine.

 **-** «Dean...»

 **-** «Quoi?»

 **-** «Je ne peu pas prendre le beurre.»

 **-** «Quoi?»

 **-** «Je ne peu pas prendre le beurre.»

 **-** «Comment ça?»

Il s'approcha du micro-ondes, puis soupira.

 **-** «... Cas...»

 **-** «Oui?»

 **-** «As-tu pensé à mettre le morceau de beurre dans un bol, avant de le mettre au micro-ondes?»

Le silence lui répondit, puis un petit «Oh!» retentit. _Oui, oh!_ Dean soupira. Il devrait être habitué, depuis le temps, à la maladresse de Cas. Enfin...

 **-** «Je... Je m'excuse Dean. Je ne savais pas. Vraiment. Je, je vais nettoyé.» dit Cas, penaud. Il se dirigea vers l'évier et prit l'éponge. Il la passa sous l'eau, l'imbibant totalement sans pour autant enlever l'eau, puis se dirigea vers le micro-ondes. Il commença à frotter mais bien sûr, l'éponge étant pleine d'eau, elle ne pouvait plus absorber le beurre liquide. Castiel commença à désespérer en voyant que ça ne marchait pas. Il se tourna vers Dean pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, mais vit celui-ci se marrer dans son coin.

 **-** «Dean. Tu te moques de moi.»

 **-** «Mais non je me moques pas.»

 **-** «Si.»

 **-** «Non.»

 **-** «Si.»

 _«Mais qu'elle tête de mule!»_

 **-** «Alala Cas, t'es mignon mais t'es un peu prise de tête.»

Il s'approcha de Castiel pour lui prendre l'éponge et enlever tout le surplus qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Puis il se figea, la main toujours sous le jet d'eau. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment d'avouer à l'objet de ses fantasmes qu'il était mignon?... A voix haute? Il soupira. Si sa bouche ne demandais plus conseille à son cerveau avant de s'ouvrir, ça allait très mal aller pour lui. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et retourna auprès de Cas, qui le regardait étrangement. Il nettoya vite fait bien fait l'appareil et se tourna vers l'autre.

 **-** «Voilà. Il est nickel maintenant.»

Castiel ne répondit toujours pas. Il pencha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

 **-** «Je suis... mignon?»

 _«Bordel Cas, pourquoi tu retiens seulement ce qui m'arrange pas? Bon aller Dean, t'es un homme, tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu dit. Nan. Aucun regret.»_

 **-** «Euh... Ouais?»

 _«Bravo. Très recherché. Bordel...»_

Castiel, loin de tout tracas que pouvais avoir Dean, sourit.

 **-** «Merci Dean.»

 **-** «Ahem, de rien Cas. Bon, on continue?»

 **-** «D'accord.»

Dean se détourna, rouge pivoine, et continua de lire la recette. Il mélangèrent les ingrédients, puis mirent la pâte au frigo pendant un quart d'heure. Une fois le temps passé, Dean étala la pâte et s'amusa de voir Castiel essayer de faire des formes. Comme ils n'avaient pas d'emporte-pièce, il fallait prendre un couteau. Et Castiel comprit très vite que faire des formes corrects avec un couteau était un exercice extrêmement complexe et d'une difficulté remarquable. Ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient presque et sa langue.

 **-** «Tu t'en sors Cas?»

 **-** «Je ne sais pas trop Dean. C'est vraiment un exercice compliqué.»

Dean regarda les formes qu'avait fait Castiel, et fallait avouer que ces formes étaient... Des formes. Il ne savait pas si ça représentait des étoiles ou des ronds ou des... Il ne savait pas en fait. C'était des trucs. Mais bon, c'était les premiers gâteaux de Cas alors on allait pas chipoter. Il regardait ce qu'avait fait Cas, puis vit une sorte de petit gribouillis dans un coin. Il se demandait ce que c'était.

 **-** «Cas. C'est quoi ça?»

 **-** «Ah ça c'est... J'ai voulu, enfin j'ai essayé d'écrire mon nom. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi.»

 **-** «Oh d'accord. C'est de l'énochien?»

 **-** «Oui. Mais, j'ai du mal à écrire avec le couteau.»

Il sourit.

 **-** «Bon, vu qu'on a fini de faire nos formes, on va pouvoir les cuire maintenant.»

 **-** «D'accord. Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre pour cuire?»

 **-** «Environ dix minutes.»

 **-** «D'accord. Je vais en profiter pour aller au toilette.»

 **-** «Ok.»

Castiel partit et Dean prit la plaque pour la mettre au four. Mais quand son regard se posa sur le prénom de Cas, il posa la plaque et prit le couteau. Il traça dans un autre coin, en tout petit, mais le plus lisible qu'il pouvait, le prénom de l'ange, mais en américain cette fois et non en énochien. Puis il ajouta en dessous son propre nom, puis fit un petit cœur tout autour. Il rougit et se sentit vraiment gêné en voyant ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais t'en pis, c'était fait. Il pouvait ne pas le mettre mais il le fit quand même.

 **-** «Hm ça sent bon. C'est quoi que t'as mis au four?»

 **-** «Salut Sammy! Cas voulait des gâteaux.» répondit-il simplement.

 **-** «Miam. C'est cool j'avais faim.»

 **-** «Hm ça sent bon.» dit Cas en revenant. «Il reste combien de temps à attendre?»

 **-** «Hm, environ cinq minutes.»

 **-** «C'est long.»

 **-** «Mais non c'est court.»

Castiel, impatient, s'assit pile devant le four, comment un enfant attendant un cadeau de Noël. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens, fixant l'heure sans même cligner des yeux. Lorsque les cinq minutes furent passées, il cria aux deux frères que c'était prêt. Dean sortit la plaque du four, et Cas se précipita dessus, pressé. Sauf que bien sûr, il se brûla.

 **-** «Aïe, aïe, aïe aïe aïe. C'est chaud.»

 **-** «Cas, viens.»

Il entraîna Cas vers l'évier et lui passa la main sous l'eau.

 **-** «Fais un peu attention. C'est brûlant.»

 **-** «Pardon Dean. Je n'ai pas fais attention.»

 **-** «Tss.»

Dean continua de caresser la main de Cas, la massant doucement pour faire partir la brûlure. Heureusement elle n'était pas grave. Cas se tourna vers Dean, puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

 **-** «Merci Dean.»

 **-** «... Euh... Y'a pas de quoi?»

 **-** «Est-ce que je peux prendre un gâteau maintenant?»

 **-** «Oui... Oui... mais fait attention.»

Cas prit un gâteau puis sourit.

 **-** «Merci Dean.»

Cas sortit, en laissant Dean avoir un air d'extase très loin du sérieux habituel du Winchester.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 _ **16 Décembre:**_

 **-** «Gab'!»

 **-** «Oui?»

 **-** «Tu recommences...»

 **-** «Ah... Pardon.»

Il ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Sam soupira intérieurement. C'était vraiment gênant. Quelques heures avant, il avait réussi à envoyer Dean et Castiel dehors pour profiter du calme du bunker, et bien sûr, pour les faire passer le plus de temps ensemble possible. Mais bien entendu, c'était trop demander de pouvoir être seul juste trente secondes. Il avait à peine eût le temps de s'asseoir que déjà l'archange était à ses côté sur le canapé, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage et un _«Bonjour Sammy-moose!»_ tonitruant.

Pour être honnête, Gabriel n'était pas dérangeant. Sam l'avait prévenu qu'il voulait du calme et profiter que leurs frères respectifs ne soient pas là pour regarder un conte de noël sans entendre son frère râler toutes les deux minutes à cause de tant de mièvreries. Gabriel avait comprit, et avait gentiment demandé s'il pouvait regarder avec lui. Il n'y voyait pas de problème alors il avait accepté. Et il ne regrettait pas sa réponse... Jusqu'à il y a dix minutes. Les dix minutes les plus longues de sa vie.

Sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi, cela faisait vingt minutes que Gabriel le regardait fixement. Au début, lorsqu'il le lui faisait remarquer, Gabriel s'excusait et se retournait vers la télé, pour finalement regarder de nouveau Sam. Il le fit plusieurs fois, mais maintenant, même en le lui faisant remarquer, Gabriel continuait de le regarder fixement. Il ne souriait pas, ou ne faisait pas la tête, non il avait un visage neutre, quoique ses yeux étaient légèrement plus ouverts que d'habitude... et il le regardait.

C'était assez stressant, et gênant, et compliquer de regarder un film dans ses conditions. Essayer de vous concentrer lorsque le mec, qui vous a avoué ses sentiments au passage, vous fixait sans bouger d'un iota avec la tête d'une chouette. Si vous y arrivez, dîtes vos conseils à Sam, car il en avait vraiment besoin présentement. Ayant totalement perdu le fil de l'intrigue, il se détourna de la télé pour fixer, lui aussi, l'archange.

 **-** «Pourquoi?»

 **-** «Hm?»

 **-** «Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça?»

 **-** «Franchement? Je n'en sais rien.»

 **-** «... T'en sais rien?»

 **-** «Ouais.»

 **-** «Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure sans savoir pourquoi?»

 **-** «Ouais.»

Il se foutait de lui là, c'était obligé. On ne fixait pas quelqu'un sans raison bon sang. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, puis laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en soupirant et en se léchant machinalement les lèvres. Gabriel était peut être moins ignorant sur certains truc comparé à Castiel, mais ils étaient tout aussi prises de tête l'un que l'autre. Il se re-lécha les lèvres puis laissa tomber. Sinon il aurait mal au crâne, il le savait.

 **-** «Arrête.» dit soudain Gabriel.

 **-** «Hein?» demanda-t-il sans bouger.

 **-** «Arrête de faire ça.» siffla-t-il de nouveau.

 **-** «Mais... _Arrêter quoi?_ » voulue-t-il demander, en tournant la tête. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa bouche se fit emprisonné par une autre bouche. C'était assez étrange. C'était chaud. C'était doux. C'était... C'était... _Eh mais, attendez une seconde._

Sam recula à l'autre bout du canapé, les yeux écarquillés, une main sur la bouche et le teint rouge.

 **-** «Eh mais mais mais qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu enfin...» bafouilla-t-il.

 **-** «Je t'avais prévenu. Fallait pas le faire.»

 **-** «Mais...»

Sam était perdu. Pourquoi il avait fait ça? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Il n'y était pour rien lui. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Gabriel venait de... il l'avait... _Oh putain!_

Il se mordilla la lèvre en détournant le regard, le teint cramoisi et les yeux brillants. Mais pourquoi...

 **-** «Mais c'est pas vrai tu le fais exprès!» s'emporta l'archange.

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son dos rencontra le canapé. Il regarda Gabriel, étonné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Celui-ci le regardait, les joues rougies et le regard noir. Son teint fonça plus lorsqu'il vit le regard remplit de désir qui était posé sur lui. Ok, il savait depuis quelques jours les sentiments de l'archange, mais il ne savait pas que c'était aussi poussé. Son regard le fit trembler... mais pas de peur, à sa grande horreur.

Gabriel, lui, regardait Sam, ses sentiments dégoulinant de ses yeux. Il n'y arrivait plus. C'était impossible à résister pour lui. Avoir le chasseur à ses côtés, sans pouvoir le toucher était insoutenable. Il voulait le toucher, le sentir, l'embrasser, l'avoir pour lui et lui seul. Il n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Même si Sam ne le voyait pas toujours, il le surveillait, et il en avait marre de voir toutes ces personnes se retourner sur son passage. Malgré son statut, il savait que ses pouvoirs n'impressionnaient pas plus que ça le chasseur. Et il savait, malheureusement, que n'importe qui pourrait le faire tomber sous son charme... Que n'importe qui pourrait l'éloigner de lui. Et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

C'est pour ça qu'il le fixait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Car malgré le fait qu'il ait avoué se qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de chance de l'avoir pour lui. Il venait le voir plus souvent qu'avant, essayait de passer du temps avec lui, il flirtait gentiment avec lui, mais il ne faisait rien de plus. Lui caresser la main, ou les cheveux, l'embrasser, ce n'était pas vraiment pour le faire tomber amoureux de lui, même si d'un côté ça pouvait l'aider. Non, s'il faisait ça, c'était pour lui. Égoïstement, il profitait du peu qu'il pouvait avoir, du peu que lui accordait Sam, avant de devoir le laisser... Avant d'être obligé de le voir faire sa vie avec quelqu'un... Une femme.

Bien sûr. C'est bien connu. Sam Winchester aimait les femmes. Pas comme son frangin, qui couchait avec une inconnu comme bon lui semblait. Mais il aimait les femmes. C'était un argument indéniable. Et ça lui brisait le cœur de le constater. Alors il en profitait, lâchement. Il pensait souvent au moment où il devrait le laisser. Car malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, Gabriel était un peureux. Pas sur un champ de bataille, où c'était plutôt une tête brûlé qui fonçait. Mais au niveau de ses propres sentiments, il était peureux. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Et Sam le rendait timide... Et paradoxalement, impulsif. Sam lui faisait faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire un jour. Rien que là, l'embrasser, ou même le regarder sans s'arrêter, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ou plutôt si. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser

Penser qu'un jour, Sam ne sera pas à lui. Penser qu'un jour, il ne deviendrait qu'un souvenir pour le chasseur. Un nom. Une vague personne l'ayant aider par le passé. C'est ce genre de penser qui lui faisait péter un plomb. Il ne voulait pas être qu'un vague souvenir. Il voulait faire partit de sa vie. Être avec lui. Toujours. Toute la vie. Et pas le laisser à une grognasse ou un connard qui ne méritait pas Sam, qui ne serait jamais à la hauteur de cet être merveilleux. Même lui ne l'était pas. Il ne se donnait pas l'illusion qu'il était au même niveau que lui. Mais y penser le remplissait de chagrin et de colère.

Lorsqu'il avait regardé Sam, il imaginait ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il était avec lui. Si jamais il arrivait à l'atteindre dans ce labyrinthe qu'était son cœur. En le voyant se lécher les lèvres, il avait sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il l'avait prévenu, de ne pas le refaire, mais bien sûr celui-ci ne l'avait pas écouté, et il l'avait refait. Il sentit un nouveau frisson le parcourir et, laissant échapper un petit grondement, se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser très chaste, juste deux bouches collés, mais un baiser quand même. Il l'avait très vite arrêté. Et même s'il n'en montrait rien, il avait vraiment envie de recommencer. Vraiment. C'était insoutenable. Il essaya de résister. Lorsque le chasseur se mordilla la lèvre, sa misérable résistance s'écroula comme un château de carte, et il se jeta de nouveau sur le chasseur, qui s'écroula, pus il se figea.

Les cheveux indiscipliné lui faisant comme une couronne tout autour de la tête, les joues rougies, la respiration haletante et les yeux brillant de quelque chose d'indéfinissable, la chemise entrouverte lui permettant de voir le haut de son torse... Il allait craquer. Mais vraiment. Sam le faisait exprès. Il faisait exprès de le tenter. C'était sure.

Sam, qui le regardait sans rien dire, se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, n'ayant toujours pas compris que c'était ça la cause de l'emportement de l'archange.

 **-** «Gab'?» souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Honnêtement, si Sam avait été un spectateur extérieur à la situation, il aurait sûrement trouvé que l'homme allongé sur le canapé en faisait un peut trop. Qu'il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner pourquoi l'autre avait un neurone de cramer et qu'il faisait exprès de l'aguicher en rougissant comme une midinette. Mais bon, voilà, Sam n'était pas un personnage extérieur, et il semblerait que lui aussi, ait un fusible de cramé car il n'arrivait vraiment pas à réfléchir avec Gabriel installé sur lui. Mais t'en pis.

Gabriel, n'en pouvant en supporter plus, se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et déposa lentement sa bouche contre celle du chasseur. Pendant plusieurs secondes elle ne bougèrent pas, restant simplement posé l'une contre l'autre. Puis Gabriel bougea lentement les siennes, embrassant doucement l'autre paire de lèvres, les touchants et les mordillant de temps à autre. Il posa ses mains sur Sam, l'une contre sa joue et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il continuait de l'embrasser lentement, sentant une chaleur se répandre sur ses joues ainsi que son cœur et son corps.

Voilà. C'était exactement ça qu'il voulait. Qu'il voulait ressentir. C'était ça. Ce sentiment là. Cette chose indescriptible. Cette chaleur, douce mais néanmoins brûlante. Il voulait sentir ce corps chaud contre lui. Ces lèvres toute sa vie. Il voulait... Il voulait le chasseur. Il le voulait. Indéniablement. Il ne changera jamais d'avis. C'était impossible. Si Sam aimerait un jour une femme, lui n'aimerait que le chasseur toute sa vie. Et Père savait que la sienne allait être longue. Il mordilla une dernière fois les lèvres du chasseur et voulut se retirer. Mais il sentit une main s'égarer dans ses cheveux et la bouche, jusque là inerte, se mettre doucement en mouvement. Il en fût très étonné.

 _«Oh Père. Il me rend mon baiser. Il me répond. Il...»_

Et il n'était pas le seul. Parce que même s'il en était l'auteur, Sam lui-même ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait été étonné, pour na pas dire choqué, de voir l'archange dans cette état. Et lorsque celui-ci s'était rapproché de lui, il n'avait pas ressentit ce qu'il pensait ressentir. Il attendait l'incompréhension ou la peur voire même la panique le gagner. Sauf que non, c'était une excitation très mal placé qui le gagna (et pas à _ce_ niveau je tient à préciser). Lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher, une impétuosité le gagna. Il voulait sentir cette bouche sur lui. Et à part le fait que cette pensée le choqua vraiment beaucoup, il trembla lorsqu'il les sentit enfin sur lui.

En premier lieu, il ne bougea pas, toujours choqué de sa propre pensée mais savourant ce baiser très chaste. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas bien. Qu'il n'était pas censé aimer ça. Pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les hommes gay. Son frère, malgré son grand amour les femmes jusqu'à très récemment, était gay et il n'avait rien contre lui non plus. Mais lui, Sam Winchester, aimait les femmes. Les femmes. Il n'avait jamais regardé un homme de sa vie. Jamais. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais pensé. Ok, sa vie était un bordel sans nom, mais d'habitude, il pouvait dire qui il était sans risquer de se tromper. Et puis d'un seul coup, on a ce mec, cet ange qui vient ramener sa fraise et bouleverse tout se qu'il croyait et pensait être. _Non mais je rêve._ Est-ce que Gabriel pensait vraiment pouvoir lui bouleverser toutes ses certitudes d'un claquement de doigt sans avoir de représailles? Il n'attendit pas plus et plaça une main derrière la tête de l'ange, lui caressant et emmêlant les cheveux aux passage, et lui rendit son baiser, toujours aussi doucement.

Leur baiser continua, doucement. Ils se découvraient lentement, sûrement. Ils s'embrassaient, se mordillaient. Puis Sam passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de Gab' qui s'empressa de les ouvrir. La langue continua son chemin pour trouver sa sœur, et se mirent à se côtoyer, à danser, et s'enroulèrent comme si elles faisaient un câlin, faisant soupirer leurs propriétaires de contentement. Leurs baiser, devenue un peu moins chaste, commença à chauffer les deux hommes, déjà quelques peu émoustiller. Leurs mains, qui étaient toujours posées sur la tête de l'autre, descendirent et commencèrent à voyager sur le corps de l'autre, découvrant de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux horizons. Elles caressèrent le corps de l'autre, trouvant certains points sensibles qui les firent soupirer d'aise et de plaisir, puis remontèrent tranquillement jusqu'au visage de l'autre. Puis leurs langues cessèrent leurs danses, et leurs bouches se séparèrent, après s'être donner quelques petits et chaste baisers.

Ils se regardèrent, haletant et le teint rouge. En se voyant ainsi, quasiment dans le même état, ils eurent la même pensée fugace.

 _«Mon Dieu/Père qu'il est beau!»_

Sam ne fût pas étonné par cette pensée. Vu ce qu'il venait de se produire, il n'était plus à ça prêt. Ce qu'il venait de se produire... Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant grâce à un baiser. C'était vraiment, le baiser le plus étourdissant de toute son existence. I ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

Gabriel, toujours haletant, fût étonné de se sourire, mais il le dit rien. Sam était vraiment magnifique avec cet aire de bien heureux sur le visage. Il n'y avait aucune trace de tension qu'il portait habituellement. Il faillit sourire lorsque soudain, il réalisa pleinement se qu'il venait de se passer. Sam l'avait embrasser. Il l'avait embrasser. Enfin oui, bon, d'accord c'était lui qui avait commencé, mais il lui avait répondu. Mais pourquoi? Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le repousse ou qu'il s'éloigne comme tout à l'heure. Pas à recevoir le plus merveilleux des baisers qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de toute sa longue existence.

 _«Oh Père aidez moi, je n'arrive plus à penser.»_

Il regarda le visage du chasseur, interrogatif.

 **-** «Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire?» demanda Sam.

 **-** «On s'est embrassé.»

 **-** «Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?»

 **-** «Pourquoi tu m'as répondu?»

 **-** «Je t'ai posé la question en premier.»

Gabriel souffla. _Quel gamin celui là._

 **-** «Je t'avais dis d'arrêter de le faire mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.»

 **-** «Et bien la prochaine fois, précise ta pensée, car je ne sais toujours pas ce que je suis censé arrêté.» dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

 **-** «Ça! Exactement ça!»

 **-** «Quoi?»

 **-** «Arrête de te lécher les lèvres. Je perd le contrôle après. Et je dois me retenir de te sauter dessus... Comme maintenant.» dit-il, penaud.

Sam continua de le regarder, semblant comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis doucement, il se passa lentement ma langue sur les lèvres, partant d'un côté pour aller de l'autre, comme un chat qui se léchait les babines. Ce geste hypnotisa Gabriel qui se jeta de nouveau sur lui, l'embrassant comme un assoiffé avant de se reculer de nouveau.

 **-** «Tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te parle.» gronda-t-il.

 **-** «Si je t'écoutes.» sourit Sam.

 **-** «Non.»

 **-** «Si.»

 **-** «Non. Je viens de te dire de ne pas faire ça sous peine de représailles.»

 **-** «Oui, je sais.»

 **-** «Alors pourquoi tu le fait?»

 **-** «Voyons Gab', je suis un chasseur. Et les chasseurs n'ont pas peur des représailles.»

Gabriel allait répliquer, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il fronça des sourcils en voyant le sourire du chasseur. _Qu'est-ce qui voulait dire?_ Il réfléchit, puis son visage prit un air triste.

 **-** «Sam, pourquoi as-tu répondu?»

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pourquoi l'ange avait-il cet air sur son visage?

 **-** «... Je ne sais pas.»

Le soupir blessé qui suivit le fit regretter ses paroles, malgré le fait que c'était la vérité.

 **-** «Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentait. Et même si je ne m'attendait pas à ce que ça soit réciproque, même si je fais tout pour, je ne pensais pas que tu jouerais avec ça.»

 **-** «Jouer? Pourquoi je jouerais avec ça?»

 **-** «Tu as répondu à mon baiser... Mais tu ne ressent rien... Je t'ai fais pitié, c'est ça?»

Gabriel n'était pas en colère. Il était triste. Il ne pleurait pas, pas encore. Ses yeux étaient humide mais il ne voulait pas pleure. Une boule commençait à grossir et à obstruer sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer et le faisait déglutir péniblement. Ne supportant plus de le voir dans cet état, Sam passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, la caressant avec une grande tendresse.

 **-** «Gab'.» l'appela-t-il doucement. «Gab', regarde moi, s'il te plaît.»

L'ange releva la tête, péniblement.

 **-** «Gab'. Quand j'ai dit que je ne savais pas pourquoi je t'ai répondu, c'était à moitié vrai. Si je t'ai répondu, c'est parce que j'en avais envie. Vraiment. La première fois, tu m'as surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas. Et puis après quand tu t'es rapproché, bizarrement j'ai ressentit de l'excitation, une impatience. J'avais envie de ce baiser... Sauf que je ne sais pas pourquoi.»

Gabriel regardait à présent Sam avec des yeux brillants, toute trace de larme envolé, pendant que Sam détourna le regard, gêné.

 **-** «Tu... Tu en avais envie?»

 **-** «... Hm, ouais? Je ne sais pas pourquoi. D'accord, je ne te déteste pas, mais...»

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Il eût un doux sourire, puis revint poser un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du chasseur.

 **-** «Je comprend. Est-ce que tu me permettrait de continuer sur cette voie?»

 **-** «Cette voie?»

 **-** «Bien sûr. Je suis censé te draguer après tout. Alors si j'ai le droit d'utiliser cette méthode pour t'avoir, je ne vais pas me gêné.»

Sam rit, gêné mais content. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était content. Est-ce que son cœur avait décidé de l'envoyé vers cet archange, mangeur de bonbons, pipelette et chiant au possible quand il le voulait, mais attachant et se battant pour des causes justes? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais à bien y réfléchir, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Et en le voyant se rapprocher pour un dernier baiser, puis s'envoler pour le laisser profiter du calme du bunker, il se dit que finalement, il pourrait se laisser tenter, et voir où tout ça les mèneraient.

Il eut un dernier sourire, amena ses doigts à ses lèvres qu'il mordilla, puis ria. Si Gabriel était encore là, il se serait sûrement jeté sur lui. Et il n'aurait pas été contre.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _ **~ JOYEUX NOEL A VOUS ~  
**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 _ **17 Décembre:**_

Le dixième soupir retentit dans la pièce.

 **-** «Sammy.»

 **-** «Hm?»

 **-** «Quelque chose ne vas pas?»

 **-** «Non. Rien.»

 **-** «Hm, d'accord.»

Onzième soupir... Douzième... Treizième...

Au bout du vingtième Dean craqua. Il se leva du canapé, laissant Cas continué de regarder leur série, et se dirigea vers son frère qui commençait à lui taper sur le système à soupirer toutes les trente secondes.

 **-** «Bon. Maintenant ça suffit, j'en ai marre. Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui te tracasse avant que je ne t'en colle une pour m'empêcher de regarder tranquillement mon feuilleton.» dit-il, hargneux.

 **-** «Je m'excuse Dean. Je ne pensais pas être une telle plaie. Et puis déjà de un, tu les as déjà vu ces épisodes là, et de deux, ce sont les vieux qui disent _feuilletons_ , au lieu de séries. Après je dis ça, je dis rien.»

 **-** «Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de vieux?» demanda Dean, outré.

Le sourire de son frère suffit à lui répondre.

 **-** «Je te haie.» siffla-t-il.

 **-** «Mais non tu me haie pas.»

 **-** «Si je te haie.»

 **-** «Non.»

 **-** «Si.»

 **-** «Non.»

 **-** «Si.»

 **-** «Dean. Tu n'as pas l'impression que Sam fait exprès de t'embêter pour ne pas parler de ses problèmes?» dit Castiel, l'air de rien et toujours concentré sur sa série.

Ce fût le silence qui lui répondit dans un premier temps. Puis Dean, en constatant que la technique de son frère a failli marché, puis sourit en se rappelant le pourquoi il s'était levé pendant que Sam grogna, vexé que sa tentative de fuite soit interrompu. Comment Castiel avait pu comprendre sa manigance, lui qui ne comprenait jamais rien. _Merde alors._

 **-** «Alors Sam. Raconte moi tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé pour que tu sois autant dans la lune?»

 **-** «... Rien.»

 **-** «T'as hésité, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose.»

 **-** «Mais non.»

 **-** «Moi j'suis sûr que si.»

 **-** «Dean...» soupira-t-il.

 **-** «Sam?»

Celui-ci se tourna vers Castiel, qui s'était rapproché d'eux pour suivre la conversation.

 **-** «Tu devrais en discuter avec Dean. Ça te ferait sans doute du bien de parler.»

 **-** «... Pourquoi je ferais ça?» demanda Sam, soudain apeuré.

Il avait un affreux doute. Est-ce que Castiel était au courant de quelque chose?

 **-** «Et bien parce que tu inquiète ton frère, donc ça lui permettrait de le soulagé de cette inquiétude. Et puis ensuite car j'ai remarqué que parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un nous faisait souvent sentir mieux après. Alors je me suis dit que ce serait peut être ton cas à toi aussi.»

Alors là, il n'avait rien à répondre. Castiel pourrait faire un bon psychologue... Hm, ouais non en fait, vaut mieux évité. Mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ces mots l'apaisèrent. Un tout petit peu, certes, mais ça l'aida à mieux se concentrer et à se sentir mieux.

 **-** «Hm, merci Cas.»

 **-** «De rien.» dit-il en se levant. Puis il retourna s'asseoir devant la télé, comme si de rien n'était.

 **-** «Il a raison. Ça pourrait peut être m'aider d'en parler.» se dit-il, pour lui-même.

 **-** «Il est génial hein?» souffla son frère, tout sourire et les yeux brillants.

Un énième soupir retentit, mais pas pour la même raison cette fois. Bon Dieu, quand est-ce que son frère allait se résoudre à tout lui dire? Il commençait à saturer là. Devoir supporter ses sourires niais et ses regards langoureux pour des prunes, non merci. C'était trop pour lui.

 **-** «Dean. Tu baves.»

 **-** «... Hein? Quoi? Non je bave pas.»

Il se passa tout de même la main sur la bouche, histoire d'être sûr.

 **-** «Tu ne lui a toujours rien dit hein?»

 **-** «Shhhht!» dit-il en lui plaquant les deux mains sur la bouche et en coulant un regard vers l'ange. «Non mais ça va pas de dire ça à voix haute?» chuchota-t-il, très très très bas.

 **-** «Mais ça va il ente-»

 **-** «SHHHHT!» dit-il en pressent plus fortement ses mains sur sa bouche.

 **-** «Tout va bien Dean? Il y a un problème?» demanda Cas en se retournant.

 **-** «Non non non. Tout va bien Cas. Je t'assure.» bafouilla-t-il.

 **-** «Hm. D'accord.»

Il se retourna vers la télé, et Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis il se leva, prit le bras de son frère et se força à se lever. Puis il le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'il puisse parler en toute tranquillité. Dans le mouvement, personne ne vit le petit sourire qu'arborait Castiel.

 **-** «Voilà. Maintenant, on va pouvoir parler sans qu'on soit dérangé ou que tu ne commences à dire les mauvaises choses devant la mauvaise personne.»

 **-** «Je ne veux pas en parler.»

 **-** «Oh que si tu vas en parler.»

 **-** «Ce n'est pas la peine. Ce n'est pas important.»

 **-** «M'en fou. Raconte.»

Sam soupira. Son frère n'en démordrait pas. Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi pas? Cas avait sûrement raison, ça lui ferait sans doute du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

 **-** «Dean.»

 **-** «Quoi?»

 **-** «... Comment t'as su... que t'étais amoureux de Cas?»

Il y eut un silence. Sam ne s'attendait pas à réussir à poser la question, et Dean ne s'attendant pas à recevoir cette question. Question qui le fit rougir instantanément. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

 **-** «Pour... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?»

 **-** «Je te le dirais après. Répond moi d'abord.»

 **-** «Ben...» Dean soupira.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire là. Parler des ses sentiments c'était pas pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire, mais s'il voulait savoir ce que son frère avait, il n'avait pas le choix.

 **-** «Je ne sais pas trop... Au départ je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. Je voulais qu'il reste avec nous, car je ne voulais pas toujours m'inquiéter en me demandant où il était et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. J'aimais bien aussi, quand il est devenu humain, lui apprendre tout ce qu'il ne savait pas faire, ou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et puis un jour, je me suis trouvé à flirter avec lui. Rien de bien méchant hein, ce n'était pas du rentre-dedans, mais c'était quand même du flirt. Heureusement, Cas n'a pas du comprendre, ou même remarquer. Il a dût juste penser que ce n'était que de la gentillesse. Et je me suis retrouvé à recommencé. Plusieurs fois. Je me forçais à m'arrêter mais au final je recommençais à chaque fois. Et puis je me suis surpris à le regarder... Mais vraiment le regarder. De haut en bas. Comme pour juger son physique avant de savoir si je devais tenter ma chance ou non. Sauf que d'habitude, c'est sur les filles que je fais ça. Pas sur Cas. Alors je me suis demandé pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Je me suis trituré la tête pendant plusieurs jours. Et puis ça m'est apparut. Comme une évidence. Je voulais Cas. Je le voulais. Parce que je l'aimais. Et ce depuis longtemps. Mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de me poser la question pour m'en apercevoir.»

Dean reprit sa respiration, après avoir tant parler, puis rougit. Mais Sam ni fit pas attention. Il repensa à ce que son frère venait de lui dire.

 **-** «Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça?»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Sam.»

 **-** «Je voulais savoir.»

 **-** «D'accord, mais... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?...»

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite.

 **-** «Oh merde! T'es amoureux?» demanda Dean, étonné.

 **-** «Quoi? N-Non. Je ne suis pas amoureux!»

 **-** «A d'autres.»

 **-** «Mais, c'est vrai!» dit-il plaintivement.

Le regard que lui lança son frère lui prouva qu'il ne le croyait pas.

 **-** «Alors alors? Mon p'tit frère à trouver quelqu'un? Dis moi qui c'est. Je la connais?»

 **-** «... Oui.»

 **-** «Je la connais? Ok, alors c'est... C'est... Euh, y'as pas grand monde dis donc.»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Et mais attend une seconde...» dit-il, suspicieusement.

 **-** «Quoi?»

 **-** «Nous n'avons aucune fille dans notre entourage, alors comment je peux la connaître?»

 **-** «Ben... Peut être parce que c'en ai pas une.»

 **-** «Comment ça c'en ai pas... Oh!»

Ces yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'il compris.

 **-** «Donc, c'est un...»

 **-** «Oui... un.»

 **-** «Oh je vois. Et c'est pour ça que tu soupire continuellement depuis ce matin?»

 **-** «Hm... En partie...»

 **-** «Ok je vois. Je comprend. C'est vrai qu'être intéressé par un gars alors que d'habitude c'est les filles, ça peut choquer.» sourit Dean.

 **-** «... Tu ne dis rien?» s'étonna son frère.

 **-** «Pourquoi, je devrais dire quelque chose?»

Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il s'attendait à une remarque, pas méchante mais à quelque chose, une petite boutade ou une plaisanterie... un truc quoi.

 **-** «Franchement, ce serait mal placé de me moquer de toi au vu de la situation.»

Il avait raison.

 **-** «Et puis bon, même si je n'étais pas amoureux d'un mec, je ne te rejetterais pas pour autant. T'es mon frère quand même.»

 _«Dean...»_

Sam en aurait presque la larme à l'œil. Presque. Il lui sourit.

 **-** «Merci Dean.»

 **-** «Y'a pas de quoi. Maintenant dis moi. C'est qui ce gars.»

Le sourire disparut. _Ok, comment annoncer ça..._

 **-** «Ben c'est... un mec... que tu connais.»

 **-** «Que je connais? Y'en a pas des masses. Voyons voir, lui il est vieux, lui aussi, lui il est mort, lui...»

Il se stoppa, et lança un regard paniqué, et noir vers son frère.

 **-** «Putain t'aurais pas fait ça?»

Ça y'est, il avait deviné. Et il allait l'engueuler.

 **-** «Ben...»

 **-** «Non, t'aurais pas osé? Pas toi! C'est interdit! T'as pas le droit! C'est contre toutes les lois de la famille et de l'amour entre frères!» cria Dean.

 **-** «Dean!» dit Sam, voulant le calmer. Il ne pensait pas que son frère s'emporterait à ce point.

 **-** «Je te jure Sam si tu pose ne serait qu'un doigt sur Castiel je te tue! Je te zigouille! C'est clair?»

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sam le regarda, droit dans les yeux, perdu.

 **-** «Mais... Mais de quoi tu parles?»

 **-** «De toi et de ton béguin!»

 **-** «Quoi?» cria-t-il. Puis il comprit où voulait en venir son frère et s'écria en agitant les mains. «Ou la attend attend, je crois qu'on c'est mal compris là! Je ne parlais pas de Cas!»

Dean se stoppa net, et se tourna trèèès lentement vers son cadet.

 **-** «... Pas de Cas?» demanda sourdement Dean

 **-** «Non! Non mais, tu crois franchement que je tomberais amoureux du mec que mon frère aime?»

 **-** «Tu sais, les sentiments ça se contrôlent pas.»

 **-** «Oui, mais non, la c'est pas la question. Je suis pas amoureux de Cas. Crois moi. Ce n'est pas lui.»

 **-** «... Hm... D'accord.» se calma aussitôt Dean.

 **-** «Hm... Par contre son frère...» rajouta Sam, l'air de rien.

 **-** «... Son frère, mais qui... Oh non! Pas lui!»

 **-** «Hm, tu peu précisé ta pensée? Pour être sûr que tu ne te trompe pas.»

 **-** «Sammy... t'es amoureux de... de... de Gabriel?»

 **-** «Oui!... Enfin non. Non attend je suis pas amoureux.»

 **-** «Rah Sammy pas la peine de me le ressortir je sais très bien que c'est faux. Ça fait une heure que je cherche ton béguin alors me dis pas non... D'ailleurs en parlant de béguin... Franchement, Gabriel? T'aurais pas pu choisir mieux?»

 **-** «Non mais oh, je t'en pose des questions? Toi tu aimes bien un ange qui comprend rien à la vie humaine il me semble.»

 **-** «Et alors? Le mien il passe pas son temps à se goinfrer de sucreries et c'est pas un chieur-de-première. Et puis, il me m'a pas envoyé dans un jeu où j'ai reçu un coup là où je pense.»

 **-** «C'est sûr que nos débuts n'ont pas été très agréable mais que veux tu, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un ange gardien attitré.» siffla-t-il.

 **-** «Oh excusez moi mon seigneur. Mais il me semble qu'on me l'ai filé sans me demandé mon avis alors commence pas.»

 **-** «Tu n'as peut être rien demandé, c'est vrai, mais en attendant tu ne t'en plaint pas.»

 **-** «Comment ça?»

 **-** «Il suffit que tu sois dans la même pièce que lui pour te transformer en midinette toute rougissante. Et après tu me parles de virilité.»

 **-** «Je ne suis pas une midinette!» cria-t-il.

 **-** «Dean.»

 **-** «Bah voyons. Tu rougis, tu bégaie, c'est limite si tu ne bave pas. Mais non, t'es toujours aussi viril.»

 **-** «Sam.»

 **-** «La ferme!»

 **-** «De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons cette conversation car je n'aime pas Gabriel. Et toi tu ne sors pas avec Cas alors ne me dis pas qui est mieux pour qui.»

 **-** «Je ne te crois pas... Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Quoi, tu croyais que je ne le savais pas? Faut pas être devin.»

 **-** «Sam!»

 **-** «Et comment tu pourrais le savoir?»

 **-** «Je le sais c'est tout! De toute façon c'est Cas le meilleur et puis c'est tout.»

 **-** «Non. C'est pas lui. C'est Gab!»

 **-** «Gab? Oh, alors il a droit à un surnom maintenant? Comme c'est mignon. Vous vous faîtes des mamours aussi?»

 **-** «Dean!»

 **-** «La ferme! Lui au moins il me pose pas sans arrêt des questions sur la vie humaine.»

 **-** «Tss! Parce que tu crois que foutre des friandises partout dans la baraque c'est mieux?»

 **-** «Excuse le d'avoir la joie de vivre!»

 **-** «T'insinue quoi là? Qu'on est des gars incapable d'être heureux ou d'avoir des sentiments?»

 **-** «Exactement! Et que tu n'auras jamais Cas! Franchement pourquoi il te regarderait?»

 **-** «Quoi?» Dean entendit clairement son cœur se briser. «Parce que tu crois que que Gabriel voudra de toi peut être? Tu porte autant malheur que moi!»

Cette fois-ci c'est le cœur de Sam qui se fissura. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliqué qu'un sifflement le coupa. Les deux frères se tournèrent pour voir Castiel près de la porte. Ainsi que Gabriel. C'est lui qui avait sifflé.

 **-** «Non mais je rêve. Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquer tous les deux?» demanda Gabriel, visiblement pas content.

 **-** «Euh...»

Les frères n'osèrent répondre. Ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'il étaient en train de faire, de tout ce qu'il venait de s'envoyer à la figure, et ils eurent honte. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire?_

 **-** «Pourquoi vous vous disputez? Non plutôt, pourquoi vous vous servez de nous pour vous engueuler? En plus vos arguments étaient tous plus pourris les uns que les autres.»

Silence.

 **-** «Alors quoi? C'est à ça qu'on sert mon frère et moi? De punching-ball lorsqu'on est pas là? En plus vous n'avez même pas le courage de dire tout ça devant nous. Nous savons que nous avons des défauts, des traits de caractère et de personnalité qui sont parfois agaçante. Mais laissez moi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas mieux. Vous aussi vous avez des défauts à la pelle, et pourtant on vient pas vous les envoyer dans la gueule dès que ça nous chante. Et si jamais ça devait arriver, nous viendrons le faire en face, et non dans le dos de l'autre... Mais bordel dîtes quelque chose!» explosa-t-il.

Mais les frères ne dirent rien. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Comment... Pourquoi? Cette situation, d'où venait-elle? Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre. C'était trop tard de toute manière. Gabriel se tourna vers on frère et lui prit la main.

 **-** «Viens Cas. On va laisser ses deux là tranquilles. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. Ils en ont jamais eu besoin.» dit-il, amère.

Cas, qui n'avait rien dit pendant tout le dialogue, hocha la tête. Les Winchester virent très bien l'air brisés des deux anges. Lorsqu'ils partirent, Dean eut le temps de le voir. Si Gabriel avait juste les larmes aux yeux, Cas ne réussit pas à les garder pour lui. Une larme traîtresse roula sur sa joue. Cette larme brisa un peu plus le cœur de Dean.

Personne ne savait de quoi demain serait fait.

Ce soir-là, quatre cœurs furent brisés.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _(Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ils se sont disputez comme ça, moi-même je n'en sais rien. A la base, je voulais juste faire un petit désaccord et... c'est encore partit en cacahouète :/)_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 _ **18 Décembre:**_

Encore une fois, l'ambiance au bunker était morose. Dean et Sam, assis sur le canapé depuis des heures, étaient silencieux. Pas un mot n'était sortit de leur bouche depuis la veille. Ils n'osaient plus. Ils ne voulaient pas... ils ne savaient pas, ne comprenaient pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé la veille? Ils discutaient normalement, comme deux personnes normales et puis tout était partit en vrille d'un seul coup. Et ils avaient eu beau y réfléchir, ils ne connaissaient toujours pas la réponse.

La veille, lorsque Gabriel et Castiel étaient partirent, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques instant. Puis ils reprirent conscience, conscience de se qu'il venait de se passer, et ils se sentirent honteux. Ils se regardèrent, jugeant la scène qui venait de se dérouler, puis se mirent à courir à la poursuite des deux anges. Sauf que d'ange il n'y avait point. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux. Gabriel avait dût s'envoler, et il avait emporter Castiel avec lui, celui-ci ne pouvant plus le faire de lui-même.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient seuls, un poids tomba dans leurs estomacs. Ils étaient partit. Les anges... _Leurs_ anges, étaient partit. Les laissant ici... Seuls. Seuls au monde. Comme avant... Quand ils ne connaissaient personne en dehors de leur cercle très fermé. Quand ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'amis. Quand ils ne croyaient pas à la bonté des anges, qui pour eux, étaient des ennemis. Quand ils ne connaissaient pas encore la joie d'avoir un ami sur qui compter. Quand il ne savait pas... que perdre un ami pouvait faire aussi mal. Que perdre... un amour, faisait si mal.

Ne pouvant plus le cacher, Dean frappa son poing contre le mur le plus proche et s'enferma dans sa chambre, ainsi que Sam. Ils n'en ressortirent que très tard pendant la nuit. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et depuis, ils n'avaient pas bougés. Pas parlés. Pas mangés. Pas dormis. Rien. C'est à peine si on les voyaient respirés. Chacun de leurs côtés, ils avaient réfléchit à se qu'il s'était passé. Et ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion.

Ils étaient des connards.

Des vrais. Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'était dit et rien ne changerait. Ils l'étaient et malgré qu'ils l'avouaient, cela ne fit qu'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau qui avait élus domicile dans leurs cœurs.

Ils étaient des connards. Car personne n'aurait fait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Aucun _ami_ ne dirait du mal d'un autre juste pour... Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça au juste? Dire du mal de personnes, qu'elles soit humaines ou non, n'étaient pas leurs styles. Vraiment. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que cela leur rapporterait de critiquer leurs amis en exposant leurs défauts à la tronche de l'autre? Cette question avait beau tourné dans leur tête, ils ne réussirent pas à trouver une réponse correcte.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Sam souffla encore une fois, dépité. Il se tourna vers son frère, et parla d'une faible voix.

 **-** «Dean?»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Dean?» appela-t-il un peu plus fort.

 **-** «... Quoi?» bougonna-t-il.

 **-** «... Que faisons nous?»

 **-** «... Je ne sais pas.» soupira-t-il.

Sam soupira à son tour. Ils étaient bien avancés comme ça. Le silence reprit ses droits, pendant encore plusieurs minutes, puis Dean le brisa en se levant, amenant une question muette de la part de son frère.

 **-** «J'en peu plus. Il faut que je sache.»

 **-** «Savoir quoi?»

 **-** «Où ils sont! J'en ai marre de cette situation de merde. J'en ai marre de ne pas les voire ici, avec nous. J'en ai marre que ce soit encore de ma faute! Ils faut qu'on les retrouvent, que je m'excuse pour ce qu'il c'est passé. Il faut que Castiel me pardonne. Je vais pas réussir à vivre si il continue de m'ignorer. Et le pire c'est qu'il en a totalement le droit. C'est moi qui est merdé. Comme d'habitude... Pff j'en ai marre de tout ça, je t'en prie Castiel revient! Je m'excuse!» pria-t-il.

Sauf que bien sûr, l'ange nouvellement humain ne pouvait l'entendre. Sam se leva et se plaça devant son frère, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il aurait pût se trouver étonné du comportement de son frère s'il n'était pas lui aussi dans le même cas. Il était aussi désespéré que son frère. Lui aussi voulait revoir Gabriel. Pour s'excuser. Il le fallait. Il ne voulait pas que Gabriel reste loin de lui à cause de cette broutille, bien que ce n'en était pas une. Il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace s'il ne réglait pas cette histoire dans la seconde.

 **-** «Dean.» commença-t-il, sourcil froncé et un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage.

 **-** «Hm?»

 **-** «On prend l'impala et on fouille la ville pour voir si ils y sont.»

 **-** «Et s'ils y sont pas?»

 **-** «On avisera. Pour l'instant, essayons.»

 **-** «... Ce ne serait pas plus rapide de prier Gabriel?»

 **-** «Déjà essayé. Il répond pas.»

 _Hm, oui, ça paraissait logique._

 **-** «D'accord. Allons y!»

Dean prit ses clés, Sam mit ses chaussures, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers _Baby_. Dean démarra au quart de tour, faisant crisser les pneus, et se mit vite en route. Il n'enclencha pas sa musique comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, ça aurait pu le déconcentrer dans sa recherche. Sam en faisait de même de son côté.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, et ils ne trouvèrent... rien. Pas une seule trace des deux hommes. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais posé un pied sur terre. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr. Mais ça ne aida pas. Où est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pût passer? Leur détermination à les retrouver commençait à s'amoindrir, tandis que leur peine grandissait à vue d'œil. Ils continuèrent de chercher pendant environ deux heures, puis décidèrent de s'arrêter à un snack car, n'ayant pas mangé depuis la veille, leur estomac les rappela à l'ordre. Ils y entrèrent, s'installèrent à une table près d'une fenêtre, et attendirent qu'une serveuse prenne leur commande avant de se mettre à discuter.

 **-** «Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?»

 **-** «Je ne sais pas Dean.»

 **-** «On a cherché partout. Partout dans cette putain de ville. Et ont ne les a pas trouvé. Ils se sont volatilisés.»

 **-** «Je sais.»

 **-** «Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant?

 **-** «Je ne sais pas.»

 **-** «... T'as pas plus recherché comme réponse?» grogna-t-il.

 **-** «Que veux-tu que je te dises? J'étais avec toi j'te rappel. Je sais ce qu'il se passe.»

 **-** «Hmpf!»

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes. La serveuse apporta entre temps leur commande et repartit aussi vite. Ils entamèrent leur plat, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'ils mangeaient. Ils réfléchir intensément. Où est-ce que Gabriel avait bien pût aller? Et où est-ce qu'il avait bien pût emmener Castiel? Car si Castiel ne pouvait plus voler, se contentant d'aller en ville, Gabriel lui le pouvait toujours, et il aurait été idiot de ne pas se servir de ce don si vous vouliez fuir quelqu'un. C'est un point non négligeable qui, pour leur secteur de recherche, passait de la ville où il vivait à la globalité de la Terre en passant par le Paradis... Oui, bien sûr. Ça ne leur compliquait pas du tout la vie, elle qui était déjà _si facile_. Bordel de...

Dean sursauta en entendant son frère l'appeler. Quoi que crier aurait été plus juste. Il se tourna vers son frère, qui était déjà debout, fouillant dans ses poches et balançant les premiers billets qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Mais qu'est-ce que...

 **-** «Oh mec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?»

 **-** «Dean, putain!»

Sam approcha sa grande main du visage de son frère pour le tourner vers la fenêtre. Alors, oui, Dean aurait pût s'injurier du traitement de ses joues, qui seront sûrement douloureuses une fois qu'elles seront relâchées, mais sur le moment, il s'en fiche comme de l'an quarante. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est cette personne. Là. Dehors. Assis sur un banc et regardant calmement l'eau de la fontaine couler, mangeant paresseusement une crêpe. A ses côtés, un autre homme mangeait, ou plutôt dévorait le paquet de churros qu'il avait dans les mains.

 **-** «Cas... Cas... Cas...» dit-il comme une litanie.

 **-** «Dean!»

 **-** «Cas... Cas... C'est Cas... Putain! C'est Cas! C'est Castiel!» cria-t-il, sortant de sa torpeur.

Faisant fit des regards tournés vers eux, il se rua hors du restaurant, dégondant presque la porte en l'ouvrant, et courut jusqu'aux deux hommes, qui ne scièrent même pas lorsqu'il arriva devant eux. Son cadet arriva quelques secondes après, aussi essoufflé que son frère.

 **-** «Cas! Tu es là! Enfin je te retrouve!» souffla-t-il, soulagé.

Castiel ne répondit pas, regardant toujours fixement la fontaine.

 **-** «Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eut peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose... De ne pas te revoir...»

Silence.

 **-** «Cas!» souffla-t-il, peiné. «Répond moi! Je t'en prie.»

 **-** «Il ne te répondra pas.»

Dean se tourna vers Gabriel, interrogateur.

 **-** «Comment ça?»

 **-** «Il ne parle plus depuis hier soir. Vous l'avez tellement blessé qu'il ne veut plus parler, même à moi.»

 **-** «Cas!»

Dean était triste. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire de la peine à Castiel. Pris dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite que son frère, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, s'était rapproché de son ange.

 **-** «Castiel. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement de la veille.»

Silence.

 **-** «Vraiment. Je m'excuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça. En plus je ne le pensais pas, je veux dire, tout ce que j'ai raconté sur toi, tes défauts, ça n'en sont pas. Tu poses sans arrêts des questions lorsque tu ne comprend pas quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas un défaut. Au contraire, vouloir apprendre et comprendre ce qui nous entoure est une qualité que je respecte. Et tu n'est pas un être dénué de sentiments. Je le sais. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça. Sûrement pour blesser Dean, mais je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu pourrais ressentir... Je me suis comporté comme un parfait crétin, alors si tu m'en veux, c'est normal, mais sache que je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Excuse moi Cas.»

Le silence revint. Sam se demandait si ses mots étaient juste parvenue aux oreilles de l'ex-ange. Dean, qui continuait de regarder Castiel en espérant le voir réagir, commença à se tortiller, mal à l'aise.

 _«Ok. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.»_

 **-** «Hum, Gabriel.» toussota-t-il. Hm, fichu gorge. «Je tenais à... à m'excuser, moi aussi... J'étais énervé et, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais. Même si j'ai du mal à te faire entièrement confiance, je n'avais pas à dire tout ça.»

Encore un silence.

 **-** «Bref donc tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse.»

Il y eut un silence, puis Gabriel leva les yeux vers lui, et se leva. Ses yeux était toujours aussi dur et lançaient des éclairs.

 **-** «Et bien dis donc. Dean Winchester qui s'excuse. Et envers moi en plus. C'est nouveau ça.»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «... Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter tes excuses?»

 **-** «... Rien. Rien ne peu te prouver ma sincérité. Mais sache que je pense ce que je t'ai dit. Ce ne sont pas que des excuses en l'air. D'ailleurs...» dit-il en se tournant vers Castiel. «Je tiens à m'excuser envers toi aussi Cas. Au lieu de te défendre je n'ai fait qu'argumenter en prenant ton frère comme exemple et je n'aurais jamais dût... Excusez moi. Tous les deux.»

Si il vivait au Japon, Dean se serrait sûrement aplatit au sol pour prouver sa sincérité. Mais nous n'étions pas au Japon. Alors Dean ne le fit pas. Mais cependant, il attrapa la main de Cas, fut étonné de sa froideur, elle était même carrément gelé, mais n'en fit cas. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et redis sa prière.

 **-** «Je t'en pris, crois moi. Je m'excuse vraiment. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Je te le promet.»

 **-** «... Tu le promet?» demanda enfin Cas, d'une toute petite voix.

 **-** «Oui. Je te le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher Cas.»

 **-** «Hm... D'accord, je veux bien te croire alors.» sourit Cas

Ils se prirent dans leurs bras, heureux de s'être retrouvé. Sam se tourna vers Gabriel.

 **-** «Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas dire exactement pareil que Dean, mais c'est quand même à peu près pareil. Je n'aurais jamais dût faire ça. D'ailleurs tu as même le droit de me donner un coup si tu veux. Tu en as tous les droits... Mais sache que plus jamais je ne referait ça. Plus jamais, tu peu en être sure.»

Gabriel le regarda, la fureur laissant place à la tristesse.

 **-** «Tu sais, vous nous avez vraiment fait de la peine hier. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite votre dispute.»

 **-** «Oui je sais. Enfin nous savons. Et crois moi qu'on s'en mort les doigts maintenant.»

 **-** «Hmm...»

Gabriel le regarda quelques instant, puis sourit.

 **-** «Alors d'accord.»

 **-** «Tu accepte mes excuses? C'est vrai?»

 **-** «Oui. Mais à une condition.»

 **-** «Laquelle? Demande moi tout ce que tu veux, j'accepterais.»dit Sam, sure de lui.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil malicieux. _Tout ce qu'il voulait? Intéressant..._

Au même moment, Castiel quitta les bras de Dean, se leva et se mit au côté de son frère en lui prenant la main. Et là, les Winchester se rendirent compte du changement d'atmosphère. Ils virent les deux frères leurs sourires, un grand et joyeux pour Gabriel et un petit et discret pour Castiel. Mais ils virent autre chose aussi. Cette chose qui avait brisé un peu plus leur cœur la veille.

Ils avaient les yeux remplis de larmes.

Mais pourquoi? N'avaient-ils pas accepter de les pardonner?

Gabriel, toujours son sourire accroché aux lèvres, parla d'une voix cassé.

 **-** «Voilà notre condition. Nous souhaitons que vous vous excusez en face de nous.»

 **-** «En face de vous? Mais...» commença Sam.

 **-** «Sam. Dean.» commença Castiel. «Venez nous voir, lorsque nous serons réveillé.»

Il sourit. Sam et Dean ne comprenait pas. Réveillé? Comment ça réveillé?

 **-** «Pour l'instant, c'est à votre tour de vous réveiller.» dit Gabriel.

Il plaça ses deux mains sur le fronts des deux frères, ce qui les firent sursauter et se réveiller au beau milieu du salon, sur le canapé, avachi n'importe comment dessus. Mais qu'est-ce que...

 **-** «Merde!» jura Dean.

 **-** «C'était un rêve?!» dit Sam, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une réel question.

 **-** «Merde, merde et merde!»

 **-** «Dean!»

 **-** «Quoi?» hurla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le téléphone de Dean sonna. Il se précipita dessus et ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant le nom de Cas apparaître. Il répondit et mit le haut parleur.

 **-** «Allô! Cas? C'est toi, tu vas bien?»

 **-** _«... Allô?»_

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas la voix de Castiel. La voix était trop... féminine.

 **-** _«Vous êtes... Dean?»_

 **-** «Oui c'est moi. Qui êtes vous?»

 **-** _«Je m'appelle Anaïs. C'est moi qui suit en charge de contacter les familles lorsque nous avons de nouveaux patients.»_

Sa main trembla tellement qu'il en lâcha le téléphone. Heureusement son cadet avait de bon réflexe et réussit à l'attraper à temps.

 _«Patient? Comme ça patient? Quel nouveau patient?»_

 **-** _«Comme il n'y a que deux noms dans le répertoire, j'ai appeler la première et c'était vous, Dean. Je vous appel car deux de vos amis sont actuellement à l'hôpital.»_

 **-** «Quoi? Comment ça à l'hôpital? Et comment ça deux?» cria-t-il.

 _Non, ça ne pouvait pas, c'était un cauchemar..._ Sam prit le téléphone.

 **-** «Allô? Je suis le frère de Dean, Sam. Pouvez vous nous dire quels sont les noms des patients? Pour être sûr que ce sont bien nos amis?»

Et être sûr que ce ne sont pas _eux_... Les deux frères attendirent et écoutèrent patiemment, priant pour que ce ne soit pas _eux_.

 **-** _«Bien sûr. Alors, je ne suis pas totalement sûr car ils avaient beaucoup de mal à parler, mais si j'ai bien compris, il y en a un qui s'appelle... Gabriel, et l'autre... Je suis sûr que ça finissait en ''iel'' aussi mais je n'ai pas réussi à entendre le début, l'homme s'est évanoui avant que je puisse le lui redemander. Est-ce que ce sont vo-...»_

La conversation fût couper lorsque le téléphone rencontra le sol. Il n'avait pas été jeté. Il avait juste glissé. Les deux frères étaient... Ailleurs. Complètement déconnecté.

Mais...Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était... C'était impossible... Et pourtant...

C'était la stricte vérité.

Gabriel et Castiel étaient à l'hôpital.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 _ **19 Décembre:**_

Le calme régnait dans la chambre. Le silence y avait prit place depuis un moment, lentement, mais il n'était pas gênant. Au contraire, ce silence était rassurant. Il permettait de souffler, de laisser retomber la pression. Il regardait son torse monter et descendre lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Le voir endormit, si calme, fit disparaître toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pût ressentir.

La veille, lorsque lui et son frère étaient arrivés en trombe à l'hôpital, défonçant la porte, ils étaient tout deux dans un état de nerf intense. Pendant tout le trajet, ils avaient pensés jusqu'au pire des scénarios possible, ils avaient espérés que ce qu'ils leurs étaient arrivés n'était rien de grave. Ils avaient harcelés la pauvre infirmière qui était à l'accueil, cassé le bouton de l'ascenseur pour le faire descendre plus vite avant de finalement prendre les escaliers et fait peur à un pauvre papy qui était tranquillement assis dans une salle d'attente. Bref, ils s'étaient fait remarquer. Comme d'habitude en somme.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Dean l'avait fracassé. Mais _vraiment_ fracassé. Maintenant il y avait un trou dans le mur à l'emplacement de la poignée. Il était entré, affolé, et c'était tout de suite stoppé lorsqu'il le vit.

Allongé dans un lit trop blanc, un fil planté dans le bras le reliant à une perfusion rouge, les yeux fermés, endormi...

La chambre était calme. Trop calme. Il s'était approché doucement, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit, avait prit une chaise qui traînait et s'était assit doucement. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il était resté toute la nuit à son chevet, reprenant doucement son souffle. Il avait essayé de se rassurer par la suite. Il avait un peu flippé, voire beaucoup même, mais ça avait l'air d'aller. S'il avait les yeux fermés, c'était seulement car on lui avait donné des anesthésiants qui l'avait fait s'endormir. Il n'était pas dans le coma, ou pire...

Tout allait bien. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il lui expliquerait ce qu'il avait bien pût se passer. Et puis il s'excuserait à nouveau. Pour l'instant, Dean allait attendre. Attendre que Castiel se réveille. Attendre que Castiel lui raconte ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Attendre que Castiel le rassure sur son état.

Oui, tout ira bien maintenant.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Sam était adossé à la fenêtre, pensif. Gabriel, assis sur le lit derrière lui, le regardait sans rien dire. Le silence régnait aussi dans cette chambre là, mais c'était un silence pesant. Si épais qu'on pouvait le couper au couteau. L'ange attendait que le chasseur éclate, il ne pouvait plus supporter son silence. Il savait que le chasseur était en colère contre lui, même s'il trouvait que c'était exagéré. Il avait quand même sauver la vie de son petit frère. Il méritait quelques fleurs pour ça.

Dans tous les cas, il fallait que Sam parle. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le voir l'ignorer comme ça... C'était...

 **-** «Je t'en prie Sam, dis quelque chose. Tu me tue à être silencieux comme ça.»

Mais Sam ne répondit pas. C'était bien un aspects des Winchester qu'il n'aimait pas. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas content, ça se voyait. Et de très loin. Et il valait mieux pas être dans les parages lorsque leurs colères éclataient car elles pouvaient être terrible. Mais le problème est qu'ils avaient plusieurs manières de l'exprimer.

Soit, ils cassaient tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux jusqu'à s'en péter les jointures et les mains, en gueulant comme des fous pour bien montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas contents.

Soit, ils se posaient dans un coin, calmement, et ignoraient délibérément celui ou celle qui les emmerdaient en lui montrant bien que ce n'était pas la peine de venir lui parler.

Gabriel ne savait quelle manière il préférait. Mais là tout de suite, il voulait vraiment que l'autre réagisse. Maintenant.

 **-** «Sam! S'il te plaît!» plaint-il.

La veille, lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital, Gabriel se préoccupait seulement de l'état de son petit frère, car c'était lui qui était humain. C'était lui qui avait des chances de mourir suite à ce fichu mauvais coups. C'était lui qui avait failli la veille. Alors oui, étant un archange, il pouvait lui soigner ses blessures, mais il n'avait pas pût le faire sur le moment. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus s'envoler comme ça, devant tous ces témoins. Alors il avait dût faire semblant d'avoir mal lui aussi, pour rester avec Castiel. Et d'accord, c'était un peu de leur faute si la bagarre avait commencer, mais bon, ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire sans rien dire non plus. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls en tort.

Il soupira, abattu. Si Sam pouvait les voire, il aurait vu les ailes de l'ange pendre lamentablement dans son dos. Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement, déglutit, puis parla d'une voix tremblante.

 **-** «Si... Si tu veux m'engueuler, fais le mais... Fais le vite. Et si tu ne veux plus me voire par la suite... Je ne m'opposerais pas à ta décision.»

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Gabriel sentit l'accablement s'abattre sur lui. Il baissa la tête. Puis il l'entendit bouger. Alors, c'était comme ça que ça allait finir? Sam s'en allant loin de lui, pendant que lui continuerais de le surveiller et de l'aimer en silence?

Il sentit un doigt lui relever le menton. Ses yeux fixèrent le visage juste en face de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air avenant, au vu des sourcils froncés et du regard courroucé qu'il lui lançait. Il allait morflé.

 **-** «Gabriel.» dit Sam d'une voix dure.

 **-** «... Oui?» dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

 **-** «Tu est un idiot. Le plus grand idiot que ton père n'ai jamais créé.»

 **-** «... Que... Quoi? Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il, perdu.

 **-** «Tu penses que je suis en colère pas vrai?»

 **-** «... Hm, oui?» dit-il, pas très sure de lui.

 **-** «Et bien tu as tort. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis furieux. Et s'il n'y avais pas le risque de me péter la main, ça ferait longtemps que je t'en aurais coller une.» annonça-t-il calmement.

… Ah, ouais, d'accord... Il s'était demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu de coup, maintenant il comprenait mieux...

Sam continuait de le regarder, sans rien rajouter.

 **-** «Mais... Tu veux quand même m'en mettre une pas vrai?»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «Et... Tu veux m'engueuler en même temps?»

 **-** «Aussi.»

 **-** «Alors... Pourquoi tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure?»

Depuis tout à l'heure? Il devrait dire depuis hier. Il était pourtant venue la veille. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il avait semblé triste. Gabriel avait alors pensé qu'il était soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait rien, mais la colère avait prit place dans ses yeux et il était partit. Sans un mot. Sans un regard de plus. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas compris. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas. Ce matin, Sam était revenue le voir. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Et depuis, il n'avait rien dit de plus à part le traditionnel _«Bonjour... Comment vas-tu?... Cool.»_ , le tout dit avec une voix morose. Il était perdu, vraiment perdu. Il attendait avec une patience légendaire que la dispute éclate enfin.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi il attendait qu'il y ait une dispute? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qu'on engueulait? Il tourna la tête en gonflant ses joues en une moue boudeuse absolument adorable qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui l'aurait vu. C'était vraiment pas juste. Il avait sauvé son frère et voilà comment on le remerciait. Hmf!

Sam, qui effectivement ne disait pas grand chose, ne pût empêcher le petit sourire en coin de monter sur son visage. Gabriel était vraiment mignon. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute. Plutôt mourir que de lui donner satisfaction. Il souffla. C'est partit pour la longue conversation.

 **-** «Gabriel. Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais t'engueuler?»

 **-** «Parce que... T'as l'air en colère. Depuis hier.»

 **-** «Hier? Je n'étais pas en colère hier.»

 **-** «Que... Pas en colère tu dis? Tu t'es pas vu! T'es repartit presque aussi vite que t'es arrivé et ton visage à ce moment là n'étais pas très avenant.»

Sam réfléchit sur le pourquoi du comment quand il comprit enfin d'où venait le problème.

 **-** «Je n'était pas en colère.»

 **-** «Ouais bien sûr.»

 **-** «C'est vrai. Enfin, je ne l'était pas contre toi.»

 **-** «A d'autres.»

 **-** «Gabriel!»

 **-** «Quoi?» cria-t-il, les nerfs tendus à force de ne rien faire. Puis il vit le visage de Sam. La tristesse était revenu.

 **-** «Non. Je t'assure. Je n'était pas en colère contre toi. Enfin, si quand même un peu car tu t'étais encore fourré dans un guêpier et que si tu n'était pas un ange, tu aurais fini dans le même état que Castiel. Mais j'étais surtout en colère contre moi-même. Parce que c'est de ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé. Ce qui _vous_ est arrivés. A cause de nos conneries à Dean et moi, on vous a fait fuir hors du bunker, et c'est à cause de nous que vous vous êtes retrouvés à vous faire tabasser... Je m'en veux de ce qui t'est arrivé. Si on avait été moins cons... Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivés.»

Gabriel le regardait, abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était vraiment agaçant de ne rien comprendre.

 **-** «Mais... Sam. Tu n'as rien fait. Ce qui nous est arrivés, ce n'était pas ta faute. Vraiment. C'était de la mienne. Ces mecs nous emmerdaient et je suis partit au quart de tour. Castiel a essayé de m'arrêter mais il n'a pas réussi. Du coup, il a voulue m'aider. Et on s'en sortait très bien. Bien sûr, c'était des humains alors, j'y allais doucement. Il y avait trop de témoins dans ce putain de bar, alors je ne pouvais pas m'envoler ni utiliser mes pouvoirs ou je ne sais quels autres trucs. Tous les gens autour de nous gueulaient à la baston, ils étaient content d'avoir un peu d'animation. J'ai réussi à en mettre pas mal au tapis. Castiel aussi tu me diras. Mais y'en avait un, le chef, qui avait regardé ces potes se faire massacrer par nous. Il s'est rapproché, et il a commencé à me chercher. J'ai voulue le cogner mais j'ai pas pût. Je n'avais pas compris. Je ne savais pas sur le moment, qu'il me parlait seulement pour permettre à son pote de m'atteindre par derrière. Franchement, son couteau ne m'aurais rien fait, mais je ne savais pas que Castiel allait se jeter devant lui pour ne pas qu'il m'atteigne.» raconta-t-il avec une émotion mal contenue.

Il reprit sa respiration et essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

 **-** «Il est tombé quand il a reçu le coup. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il avait vécu bien pire, et que le coup qui a été porté n'était pas fatal. Mais ça m'a mit en rogne. Alors j'ai sauté sur l'autre pour le massacrer, et cette fois, j'ai moins retenu mes coups. Il a fini complètement défiguré. Mais le problème, c'est que personne, jusque là, n'avait réagit. Il me regardait tous bizarrement. Et puis y'a un mec qui a dit que j'étais un mec invincible et que celui qui arriverais à me battre gagnerait mille dollars. Ça les as déchaîné. Je voulais rejoindre Castiel pour le repousser, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde, et je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs. Alors je les frappais moi aussi. Plus le temps passait, plus les mecs arrivaient, et quelques femmes aussi, plus les enchères augmentaient, et plus je me disais qu'utiliser mes pouvoirs était une bonne idée. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Castiel qui essayait de se relever pour venir m'aider, mais il était poussé dans tous les sens. Les gens lui marchait dessus. Et ces crétins avaient réussit à m'éloigner de lui. Alors j'en ai eu marre. J'ai fait éclaté toutes les lumières du bar, et j'ai attrapé Cas et je suis sortit.»

Il renifla. C'était dur de raconter une histoire avec une voix qui part en vrille.

 **-** «J'ai voulue le soigner mais... Je n'avais plus d'énergie. Et je voyais Cas qui avait mal. Je ne savais pas quoi faire... C'est là que cette fille est venue nous rejoindre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait appelé une ambulance pour mon ami dès que Castiel avait reçu ce mauvais coup et qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. Elle avait appelé la police aussi. Et c'est vrai, ils sont arrivés au même moment. Je ne sait pas ce qu'à fait la police, j'étais trop concentré sur Cas. Même si je savais que les humains médecins étaient doués et avait évolués avec le temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet. J'ai voulu partir, juste cinq minutes, le temps de vous prévenir au cas où vous nous cherchiez, mais la fille m'a demandé pourquoi je partais. J'ai compris que ça aurait fait suspect alors je suis monté aussi. Comme j'avais du sang sur moi et des blessures, ils m'ont permis de monter et c'est là que j'ai eu une idée. J'allais investir vos rêves pour vous envoyer un message. J'ai assez galérer, car je n'arrivait pas à me concentrer, mais au bout d'un moment j'ai réussi.»

Il sourit.

 **-** «Je dois avouer... que j'ai bien aimé vos excuses. Et vos têtes. Vous ressembliez à deux gosses qui avait fait une connerie et qui venait se repentir... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, tout ce qui est arrivé, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vraiment. C'est de la mienne. J'aurais pas dût m'emporter, mais aussi ces mecs étaient vraiment chiant. J'étais énervé, et ils faisaient de bons punching-balls.»

Il termina son récit, puis le silence revint s'installer dans la pièce. Sam n'avait rien dit de tout son récit. Il n'osait pas relever la tête vers lui. C'était de sa faute si son frère était blessé. Il n'aurait pas du s'emporter. Il renifla encore une fois, puis osa enfin lever la tête vers le chasseur.

Il n'eut à peine le temps de le faire cependant, car quatre-vingt cinq kilos de Winchester lui tomba dessus. Son corps se fit emprisonner dans une forte étreinte. Son nez était collé au torse de son géant. Il le sentait tendu.

 _«Mais que t'arrive-t-il Sam?»_

Sam, bien sûr, ne répondit pas, mais il serra encore plus fort le petit corps en face de lui. Gabriel ne dit rien et profita de ce câlin inopiné. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Sam se recula un peu, sans pour autant enlever ses bras des épaules de Gabriel.

 **-** «Gabriel... Gab'... Je m'excuse. Pour tout ce qui c'est passé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je... Je m'excuse... Et...»

 **-** «Sam... Oh Sammy-moose, calme toi. Calme toi s'il-te-plaît. Tout va bien maintenant. Castiel va bien, je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.»

 **-** «Gab'!»

Le ton du chasseur interpella l'ange. Il releva la tête et vit les yeux du chasseur trop humide pour que ça soit normal. Il en fut étonné. Il passa doucement ses pouces sur les yeux de son amour et essuya doucement les larmes qui faillirent déborder.

 **-** «Mon moosy, calme toi s'il te plaît...»

 **-** «Non... Je peu pas... Hier... Quand on a reçu le coup de fil, j'ai imaginé... Tous les pires trucs possibles... Je pensais, que des anges t'étaient tombé dessus... Ou je ne sais qui d'autres... Je te voyais déjà mort moi...»

Et Gabriel comprit. Sam s'était inquiété pour lui, ce qui été normal, il n'était pas un sans-cœur tout de même. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il ne savait pas...

 **-** «Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir disparaître... Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si tu n'est plus là?»

Gabriel sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son visage tordu de chagrin.

 **-** «Gab...» dit Sam d'une voix brisé.

Il ne put en rajouter plus. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus aucun son. Plus aucune connexion. Plus aucune respiration. Ces yeux trop ouvert pour être normal. _Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il..._

Sam l'avait choppé par le col et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de Gabriel. Il le mordillait, le léchait... Il lui baisait la bouche de la plus exquise des manières. Gabriel ne comprenait pas.

 _«Décidément je comprend pas grand chose aujourd'hui.»_

Mais même dans ce cas là, il était trop amoureux pour refuser ce si beau cadeau. Alors il se laissa doucement aller contre son chasseur... contre son amour. Il rendit le baiser, aussi passionnément que possible, rendant tous ce que le chasseur lui donnait. Ils s'étreignirent le plus fortement possible, se serrant de manière à être totalement collé à l'autre. Sam attrapait les cheveux du plus petit et les agrippait pour lui incliner la tête, pour pouvoir l'embrasser correctement, tandis que Gabriel baladait ses mains le long du dos de son Gigantor, trop heureux de l'avoir enfin à lui.

Puis Gabriel sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa bouche. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et commença le bataillon avec l'autre langue qui venait de s'incruster dans sa bouche. Elles se touchèrent, s'apprivoisèrent, puis s'enroulèrent enfin, faisant soupirer leurs propriétaires, de bien être. Ils ne se lâchaient plus. A force de serrer l'ange contre lui, celui-ci avait le dos complètement cambré. Gabriel se demandait, dans un sursaut de conscience très lointain, comment Sam pouvait l'embrasser aussi longtemps, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de reprendre sa respiration. Mais il ne se posa plus de question lorsqu'il se sentit tomber et qu'ils atterrirent tout deux sur le lit d'hôpital. Leurs bouches se séparèrent dût au mouvement. Ils se fixèrent, haletant.

Leurs joues rouges, leurs souffles haletants, leurs regard brillants...

Gabriel se demandait comment il pouvait tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois de la même personne.

Sam se demandait comment l'ange... _son_ ange... pouvait être aussi mignon.

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser, se caressant de partout, laissant parfois échapper quelques gémissements étouffés. Gabriel se laissa faire lorsqu'il sentit une main passer en dessous de son tee-shirt. Il savait, il le sentait, que Sam essayait de se rassurer, que oui il était bien là, avec lui, sous ses doigts qui le caressait lentement. Et c'était vrai. Sam se rassurait en embrassant et en caressant le plus fort et le plus sensuellement possible, il voulait être sûr que l'ange était bien avec lui, que ce n'était pas un simple mirage ou Dieu sait qu'elle hallucination de son esprit.

Si on lui avait demandé pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, il n'aurait pas sût répondre. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi ardemment. De plus, comme l'avait dit Gabriel, lui n'avait rien eut, enfin pas grand chose vu son statut d'ange. Mais il avait tout de même paniqué. Malgré son statut, il n'avait pas pût s'en empêcher. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il le voulait près de lui. Toujours. Il ne voulait plus que l'ange parte Dieu sait où, sans qu'il ne sache s'il reviendrait.

 _«Mais Sam. Pourquoi penses-tu comme ça?... Aurait-il réussi? Es-tu amoureux de lui?»_

Amoureux? Oui, ça se pourrait... C'était étrange pour lui. Lui qui était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait plus être amoureux après la mort de Jessica... Et là... Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre? Après tout ce temps? Et d'un homme en plus? D'un ange? Archange même?

Il le regarda, arrêtant leur baiser passionné, et sourit. Oui. Il le pouvait. En fait, il l'était déjà. Ça le fit sourire un peu plus. Ce petit crétin-d'emplumé-fan-de-sucrerie-qui-en-mange-jusqu'à-avoir-des-caries-qu'il-n'aura-jamais-vu-son-statut-d'ange-donc-grosse-injustice-pour-nous-pauvres-humains-que-nous-sommes avait réussi, sans qu'il ne sache comment, à s'introduire dans son cœur, y avait foutu un bordel monstre en lui faisant ressentir trop de sentiments d'un coup, qu'ils soient positifs ou non, et après il pensait qu'il pouvait s'en tirer comme ça, sans avoir de représailles? C'était très mal le connaître.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son ange, et susurra quelques mots.

 **-** «Je te prévient. Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper. Plus maintenant. Maintenant, tu es à moi. Et tu le resteras à jamais, que tu le veuille ou non.»

Il savoura l'expression d'incrédulité qui apparut sur le visage de son chéri, et fut ravit de le voir rougir comme une tomate. Voir un archange, qui d'un simple claquement de doigt pouvait vous réduire en charpie, rougir comme une adolescente devant son premier béguin, qui ici était un simple chasseur tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain et de mortel, était vraiment jouissif.

 **-** «Je t'aime.» murmura-t-il.

Son souffle se coupa. Avait-il bien entendu?... Au vu du sourire du chasseur, oui il avait bien entendu... S'il pouvait arrêté de rougir pendant deux minutes, ça l'arrangerait. A la base, c'était lui qui devait séduire le chasseur, et du même coup lui dire je t'aime en premier. C'était pas juste...

... Mais ce n'étais pas grave. Il avait enfin ce qu'il souhaitait, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il fit un sourire, petit mais très doux, débordant de tendresse, et agrippa le chasseur afin de le rapprocher de lui et de lui faire un gros câlin.

 **-** «Moi aussi je t'aime.» soupira-t-il, ému.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sam sourire, puis ils continuèrent de s'enlacer, sans se lâcher, sans bouger, ne désirant qu'une chose, c'est que cet instant ne se finisse jamais.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

(Je suis pas très sûr de ce chapitre. La raison de leur séjour à l'hôpital avait l'air plausible dans ma tête, mais une fois écrit j'étais beaucoup moins sûr :/ du coup comme je ne savais pas quoi mettre à la place j'ai laissé ça comme c'était, et je me suis fait plaisir en rajoutant la scène de Sabriel ^^ dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez, même si c'est un commentaire négatif (mais que ça soit développé, j'ignorerais les «c'est nul» tout simple)).

(Et je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaisait, j'espère que vous l'aimerez jusqu'à la fin ^^ merci beaucoup à vous)


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 _ **20 Décembre:**_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là, Sam se demanda s'il était vraiment réveillé ou si c'était juste un rêve.

Non, tout ça n'étais pas un rêve. C'était bel et bien la vérité.

Allongé sur lui, Gabriel dormait comme un bien heureux, la tête sur son torse, les bras _et_ les jambes enroulés autour de lui telle une pieuvre et un air crétin collé sur la face.

Sam soupira. Comment en est-il arrivé là déjà? A dormir avec ce gars?... Ah ouais... C'est vrai... Il avait un petit-copain maintenant...

Petit-copain...

Il avait un petit-copain. Lui. Sam Winchester. Avait un copain... Un copain... Pourquoi avait-il un petit-copain?...

Ah ouais...

Sam bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en se frottant les yeux, essaya de faire marcher les rouages de son cerveau.

La veille, il avait discuté avec l'ange, du pourquoi il était en colère et du comment il voulait s'excuser. Et ensuite, après s'être jeté sur lui pour l'enlacer, il avait pleuré, montrant ainsi sa grande sensibilité et ruinant sa virilité, puis il s'était reculé et...

Et...

 _«Oh merde!»_

Sam écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant exactement de la scène de la veille.

Il avait... Il avait... Il avait...

 _«Ok reste zen Sam. Zen... Zeeeneuuuh... Oh Seigneur ayez pitié.»_

Ok... Il avait embrassé un mec... Il avait _voulue_ ce baiser... Il avait _apprécié_ ce baiser... Oh non...

 _«J'ai embrassé Gabriel!»_

Il l'avait embrassé... Ok, bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas _si_ grave que ça... Il avait juste voulue se rassurer... Oui, voilà... Se rassurer... Parce qu'il avait eut peur et tout... Il n'y avait pas morte d'homme. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait autre chose non plus et...

 _«J'ai dit ''je t'aime'' à Gabriel!»_

Si en fait y'avait mort d'homme. Non mas franchement depuis quand est-ce qu'il disait _«je t'aime»_ à quelqu'un lui? D'accord il était peut être moins coincé que son frère à ce niveau mais quand même... On ne disait pas _«je t'aime»_ comme ça... Et puis pourquoi avait-il dit ça aussi...

 _«J'aime Gabriel!»_

Oh putain allez Sam calme toi. Ouvre tes chakras... Lààà voilààà! Ok, on reprend dans la calme. Non il n'était pas amoureux. Encore moins de Gabriel. Non non et non. Fallait pas pousser. Gabriel avait beau être mignon, il... Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire? Gabriel, mignon?

 **-** «Sam?»

Il en sursauta. Merde, il n'avait pas sentit l'ange se réveiller.

 **-** «Sammy-moose, quelque chose ne va pas?»

 _«On dirait une chouette. Les yeux grands ouverts, les cheveux en bataille... Ouais, c'est une chouette. Une mignonne petite chouette.»_

Sam le regarda, puis soupira en fermant les yeux et en posant son bras sur ses yeux.

 **-** «Je suis foutu.» dit-il tout bas.

Mais Gabriel l'entendit tout de même. Il ne comprit pas le pourquoi de cette phrase mais il laissa tomber. Il se repositionna sur le torse de son Gigantor, pensif. Il voulait en profiter au maximum. Honnêtement, il appréhendait ce moment. Le réveil. Le lendemain.

La veille, il s'était sentit stupidement heureux lorsque son Sammy-moose l'avait embrassé. Il ne s'y était même pas attendu. Mais il en avait profité chaque seconde. Le baiser avait été... Wow... Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là.

Et puis...

Il lui avait dit _«je t'aime»_. Mon Dieu... Il rougissait rien qu'à y penser. Lui, l'archange tout puissant rougissais comme une midinette à cause d'un simple chasseur.

 _«Oh Père... Allez Gab', calme toi. Respire...»_

Donc, il lui avait avouez ses sentiments... Et il lui avait répondu... Puis ils s'étaient fait un gros câlin, s'étaient ré-embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière les interrompes... C'était vraiment le plus beau jour de sa vie...

La veille, profitant de ses pouvoirs, il avait guérit le peu de blessures qu'il avait. L'infirmière l'avait laissé partir. Lui et Sam étaient donc rentré, après que celui-ci est prévenu son frère qu'ils rentraient avant eux. Ils s'étaient caché, puis Gabriel les avaient tous deux téléportés jusqu'au bunker, laissant ainsi l'Impala à Dean pour qu'il puisse rentré à son tour.

Une fois au bunker, ils n'avaient rien dit. Sam s'était juste dirigé vers sa chambre et s'était allongé sur son lit. Gabriel ne sût pas trop quoi faire sur le moment, s'il devait le rejoindre ou s'en aller. Mais son débat intérieur fût vite interrompu lorsque Sam tendit sa main vers lui. Il se dirigea vers lui, lentement, et s'allongea à côté de lui. Sam le prit dans ses bras, Gabriel en fit de même, se qui les firent ressembler à deux poulpes enlacés. Ils restèrent dans cette position, toujours sans parler, Sam caressant distraitement l'épaule de l'ange et Gabriel respirant l'odeur du chasser, jusqu'à s'endormir s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Gabriel appréhendait le réveil. S'imaginant tout plein de scénario, lui brisant le cœur un peu plus. Car peut être que Sam ne ressentait rien pour lui... Qu'il avait dit ça seulement sous la peur de le voir partir... Peut être qu'au fond, Sam ne l'aimait pas...

Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de croire ça. Si Sam le lui avait dit, c'est que c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Sam l'aimait... N'est-ce pas?

Il soupira, abattu par ses propres pensées.

 **-** «Eh!» chuchota le chasseur. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gab'?»

 **-** «Hm... Rien.» répondit tout bas l'ange.

 **-** «S'il te plaît, me la fais pas à moi.»

Gabriel soupira de nouveau. Sam l'obligea à relever la tête, et fût surpris de voir un air tout tristounet sur le visage de Gabriel.

 **-** «Gab', qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Pourquoi tu as l'air triste?»

 **-** «Rien. Rien de grave.»

 **-** «Gab'!» avertit Sam.

 **-** «... C'est juste que... Je me demandais si... Si... La veille... Si c'était... Réel.»

 **-** «... Oh.» comprit Sam. «Oh je vois. Mais pourquoi tu as l'air si triste alors?»

 **-** «Je me disais... Enfin me demandais si, la veille, si tu était sincère... Si tu ne t'était pas... Trompé... Tu sais? Que tu sois allez trop vite.»

 **-** «Pourquoi serais-je aller trop vite?»

Sam ne comprenait pas. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir au juste? Il lui faisait peur en plus.

 **-** «Et bien... Tu as peut être dit ça dans... Dans le moment... Parce que tu avais l'air d'avoir peur ou... Oh je sais pas.» souffla Gabriel, abattu.

… Oh. D'accord. Maintenant il comprenait. Sam resta dans ses pensées pendant quelques instant, puis parla en caressant distraitement la tête de son ange.

 **-** «Je n'ai pas parlé trop vite.»

 **-** «... Hein?»

 **-** «Je n'ai pas parlé trop vite. Je suis conscient de ce que j'ai dit... Il est vrai qu'en me réveillant, là, et en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé tout ça. Mais non, c'est bien réel... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Ni comment... Mais les fait sont là. T'as réussi ton objectif. Quand tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout pour que je tombe amoureux de toi, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais. Mais finalement... En fait, ça paraît presque logique. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre chasseur mortel... Que puis-je devant un archange? Enfin. Tout ça pour dire que, oui, ce qu'il c'est passé la veille est bien réel. Non, je n'ai pas parlé trop vite. Et non, je n'enlèverais pas mes paroles. Mais je te préviens. Je ne les redirais pas comme ça très souvent. Je suis peut être moins coincé que mon frangin, mais faut pas pousser mémé non plus. Donc ne t'attend pas à des déclarations tous les jours.»

Gabriel le regardait, la bouche ouverte et les yeux brillants.

 **-** «... Es-ce que je pourrais avoir le même genre de baiser qu'hier à la place?»

Sam tourna la tête en rougissant.

 **-** «Hm... Ouais.» marmonna-t-il.

Gabriel faillit crier de bonheur. A la place, il se jeta sur les lèvres de son chasseur.

Ça y'est. Il avait réussi. Sam Winchester était enfin à lui.

Maintenant, c'était _son_ Sam.

 _Son_ Sammy-moose.

 _Son_ moosy.

 _Son_ Gigantor.

Il n'était rien qu'à lui. Pour toujours. Et plus jamais il ne le lâcherait. Plus jamais.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Dean se réveilla en sursaut... Et se cogna contre la manivelle du lève-vitre de la voiture.

Il grogna en se frottant le front, puis regarda l'heure. _Midi vingt_.

Ni une ni deux, il se jeta hors de la voiture, et courut jusqu'à la porte de l'hôpital. Il courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour arriver plus vite, appuya comme un fou sur le bouton, entra, ré-appuya sur le bouton comme un fou, trépigna d'attente et grognant contre la-lenteur-de-cette-boite-de-conserve, jaillit de l'ascenseur comme un diable de sa boite, courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, se fit engueuler par une infirmière car il ne faut pas courir dans un hôpital, et enfin, oui enfin, entra dans la chambre tant convoité.

Essoufflé, le corps penché en avant, une main sur le genou, l'autre toujours sur la poignée de porte, Dean tenta de reprendre son souffle, et de se reconstituer un visage plus neutre, plus normal. Parce que sa tête rougit par l'effort le contrariait vraiment.

 **-** «Je suis content de te voir Dean. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'ouvrir la porte aussi brusquement.» répliqua une voix amusé.

Dean grogna, puis se redressa.

 **-** «Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir Cas. Je vais très bien merci.»

Castiel se contenta de sourire un peu plus, ce qui eut un effet radical sur l'humeur de Dean. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire en coin, puis referma la porte et se dirigea vers le lit en attrapant une chaise au passage et s'assit.

 **-** «C'est quoi que tu manges?»

 **-** «Du bœuf, des haricots verts et de la gelé de citron.»

 **-** «De la gelé de citron? Sérieux?»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «Ça doit être bizarre nan?»

 **-** «Si tu veux goûter vas-y. Je n'ai plus très faim de toute façon.»

Dean tendis la main vert la petite assiette, prit la cuillère, _«poca»_ plusieurs fois la gelé, puis en prit un morceau et le mit dans sa bouche. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

 **-** «POUAH! Ah berk! C'est dégueu'!» toussa-t-il, dégoutté.

 **-** «Ah bon? J'aime bien moi pourtant.» répondit Cas.

 **-** «T'as de drôle de goût alors.»

 **-** «Pourquoi mes goûts sont drôles? Ils ne sont pas marrant, si?»

 **-** «C'est une expression Cas. Ça veut dire que tes goûts sont bizarre.»

 **-** «... Ce n'est pas vrai. Mes goûts ne sont pas bizarres. Ils sont normaux.»

 _«Oh c'est trop mignon. Il boude.»_ gagatisa Dean en voyant Castiel tourner la tête en gonflant ses joues.

Dean sourit. Il était content de voir que Castiel allait bien. La peur qu'il avait eut... Il ne voulait plus jamais la vivre. Plus jamais.

Il ne voulait plus se trouver à l'hôpital. Avec Castiel comme patient. A attendre de voir si sa blessure était grave. S'il se réveillerait... S'il allait mourir.

Il s'était posé la question tellement de fois au cours de la nuit et de la journée qu'elle avait semblé s'imprégner dans son cerveau. Et Dean ne pouvait rien faire. A part attendre. Attendre que Castiel se réveille. Qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien. Qu'il s'excusait pour la peur qu'il était en train de lui causer sans le vouloir. Et même si les infirmières lui avait dit que la blessure n'était pas grave, qu'ont avait endormit Castiel juste pour qu'il puisse récupérer plus vite, il lui fallait les dire de Cas. Il voulait l'entendre de _sa_ voix. Pas celle des autres. La _sienne_. A _lui_. C'est à ce moment là, et à ce moment là seulement, qu'il pourra enfin se sentir mieux. Qu'il pourra souffler.

Alors, pour se sentir un peu mieux durant cette attente insoutenable, il gardait la main de Castiel emprisonnée dans la sienne, et il priait. Oui, il priait. Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui. Ni à quoi. Mais il priait. Il priait pour que Castiel se rétablisse vite. Pour qu'il se réveille vite. Pour qu'il puisse enfin sortir de se lit, de cette hôpital. Il voulait fêter Noël, et ce n'était pas ici qu'il voulait le souhaiter. Non, c'était au bunker, dans _leur_ maison, qu'il fallait le fêter, pas ailleurs.

Il continua de prier jusqu'à ce qu'il la sentit. Cette petite pression. Il se demanda, pendant une fraction de seconde, d'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait venir, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il regarda fixement sa main, avide de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation, et il la vit. La main qu'il tenait désespérément bougea lentement, faisant une douce pression sur la main du chasseur. Chasseur qui avait arrêté de respirer. Il regardait la main bouger, puis il leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami, et il vit les paupières de celui-ci bouger, puis enfin, _enfin_ , s'ouvrir, découvrant un regard bleu encore endormit.

Dean regardait Castiel se réveiller lentement, puis eût une petite inspiration lorsque celui-ci tourna son regard vers lui.

 **-** «Dean...» souffla Castiel, encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

 **-** «Cas... Cas... Cas...» psalmodia Dean,, les yeux brillants.

 **-** «Dean?...»

 **-** «... Cas... Oh Cas!» s'écria soudain celui-ci en se jetant sur Castiel, l'enlaçant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne le lâcherait. Il avait eût tellement peur.

Castiel ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Ni pourquoi il avait droit à un gros câlin de la part du chasseur, piétinant ainsi son espace-personnel. Mais il sentit que Dean en avait besoin alors, effaçant les dernières traces de sommeil, il enlaça comme il pût son chasseur, posant lentement ses mains dans son dos.

Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à l'interruption d'une infirmière. Celle-ci fit son devoir correctement, lui posa quelques question sur sa santé, s'il ne sentait rien de bizarre, puis repartit à ses occupations, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Dean regardait Cas, ne revenant toujours pas du fait que Castiel soit enfin réveillé, _à côté_ de lui, _avec_ lui... C'était trop beau.

Il restèrent encore ainsi, profitant du silence et du calme ambiant, puis Dean parla. Et Castiel lui répondit. Ils discutèrent, Castiel lui racontant ce qu'ils leurs étaient arrivés à son frère et lui, réconfortant par la même occasion Dean que oui, il allait bien, non il n'allait pas mourir maintenant, et qu'il était désolé de l'avoir encore inquiété pour rien. Dean s'excusa à son tour, car pour lui c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cette état là... Bref, il se renvoyait la faute, comme deux idiots, mais t'en pis. On les aimes quand même.

Puis l'heure des visites fût terminés, Dean dût repartir de la chambre. Mais il ne voulait pas. Castiel était enfin réveillé. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Pas maintenant. T'en pis, il dormirait dans l'Impala s'il le fallait, mais il ne s'éloignerait pas plus de cette hôpital. Foi de Winchester.

Dean sourit en sortant de ses pensées. Il adorait sa _Baby_ , mais aussi bichonnée qu'elle était, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était très confortable pour y passer la nuit. Mais jamais Dean ne s'en plaindrait. Il releva la tête vers Castiel.

 _«Tient, l'infirmière... Depuis quand est-elle là?»_

En effet, l'infirmière de Castiel était rentrée dans la chambre. Elle discutait avec Castiel.

 **-** «C'est vraiment incroyable. Votre capacité génératrice est vraiment impressionnant. La vitesse à laquelle votre blessure s'est guérit c'est... Bon bien sûr vous avez une cicatrice mais tout de même... S'en est presque magique.»

Dean regarda Castiel, toujours souriant.

 _«Non... Pas magique... Merveilleux.»_

 **-** «Au vu de vos résultat, je pense que vous pouvez sortir. Mais faites tout de même attention. Malgré que votre blessure est vite guérit, elle peut se rouvrir à n'importe quel moment si vous ne vous soignez pas comme il faut.» avertit l'infirmière.

 **-** «Je vous promet de faire très attention madame.» répondit Cas.

 **-** «Je le surveillerais s'il le faut.» ajouta Dean, ce qui fit sourire Castiel.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, continua de faire deux-trois petites choses, puis permit à Castiel de partir, et sortit de la chambre. Castiel se leva, content de pouvoir quitter son lit. Dean lui demanda s'il allait bien, s'il était sûr de vouloir partir maintenant, que c'était peut être mieux qu'ils attendent encore un peu, mais Castiel le rassura. Tout allait bien. Il voulait simplement rentré.

Dean le conduisit à l'Impala, lui demanda une dernière fois s'il était sûr, puis démarra après que Castiel ait hoché la tête. Dean lui demanda s'il voulait faire quelque chose avant de rentré au bunker, et Castiel lui avoua vouloir manger à un _dînner_ car la nourriture de l'hôpital de calait pas grand chose. Dean ne pût qu'approuver ces paroles. Alors il l'emmena manger. Ils y restèrent longtemps, profitant de l'ambiance. Et lorsqu'ils voulurent s'en aller, une pluie torrentiel se mit à tomber. Ils se réfugièrent vite dans l'Impala, puis se regardèrent, et Dean rit de la tête de Castiel, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Castiel fronça des sourcils, se demandant le pourquoi de cette hilarité, puis sourit. Il aimait beaucoup quand Dean souriait. Mais il appréciait encore plus lorsqu'il riait. C'était un fait tellement rare, qu'il en profitait le plus possible lorsque cela arrivait.

Ne pouvant pas rouler sous cette pluie, mais ne voulant pas mourir de froid, Dean mit le contact et alluma le chauffage. Puis ils jouèrent à un jeu. Dean mettait ses cassettes de musiques rocks, et Castiel devait deviner le titre et le nom du groupe. Et il perdit. A chaque fois. Dean s fit donc un devoir de lui faire son éducation dans la culture de la musique. Lui montrant qu'elle musique était bonne ou non.

Pendant plusieurs heures, on pouvait voir deux hommes écouter de la musique, souriant comme des biens-heureux.

Puis la pluie se calma. Et ils remarquèrent qu'il faisait presque nuit. Le ventre de Dean gargouilla, alors ils retournèrent au _dînner_ , restèrent tout le temps qu'ils leurs fallait, parlant de tout et de rien, puis enfin, reprirent la route jusqu'au bunker. Ils sortirent de la voiture, faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, Sam et Gabriel devait sûrement dormir.

Dean inspira profondément. Ils étaient à la maison. Castiel était à la maison. Avec lui.

Il le regarda du coin de l'œil. Puis Castiel se tourna vers lui.

 **-** «Merci pour cette journée Dean. Je me suis bien amusé. Et je m'excuse encore, pour ce qu'il c'est passé.»

 **-** «Ne t'excuse pas Cas. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et moi aussi je me suis bien amusé.»

Castiel sourit. Puis il s'avança vers Dean et l'enlaça. Le cœur de Dean loupa un battement.

 **-** «Je te remercie Dean.»

 **-** «Pour-Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il, confus.

 **-** «Pour être resté près de moi.» souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Son souffle fit frémir tout le corps du chasseur. Castiel sourit, lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue, puis se détourna pour aller se coucher.

Ni une, ni deux, son corps alla en arrière et se retrouva collé à celui du chasseur. Il cligna des yeux.

 **-** «Dean?» demanda-t-il.

 **-** «Cas...» souffla celui-ci, les yeux brillants.

Les yeux dans les yeux, leur contact les firent trembler tous les deux. Dean soupira, son souffla allant sur le visage de Castiel qui en trembla.

 **-** «Cas...»

Dean prit une inspiration.

 **-** «Il faut qu'on parle Cas.»

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _(J'ai bien aimé finir ce chapitre par le fameux "Il faut qu'on parle." ^^ Je suis très contente :D)_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 _ **21 Décembre:**_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le silence régnait dans la pièce. Castiel tourna la tête et regarda l'heure. _Minuit dix._ Cela faisait donc environ dix minutes que Dean l'avait forcé à s'asseoir sur le canapé et qu'il le regardait tourné en rond, usant le parquet à force de marcher toujours au même endroit.

 **-** «Dean. Que t'arrive-t-il? Tu as l'air tendu. Es-tu préoccupé par quelque chose?» demanda doucement Castiel.

Dean arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers son ange. En le voyant avec sa tête habituelle, c'est à dire la tête penchée, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés, il ne put empêcher son sourire de s'afficher.

 **-** «Non. Ne t'inquiète pas Cas. Je vais bien.»

 **-** «Tu es sûr? Tu as l'air contrarié.»

 **-** «Non, je ne suis pas contrarié. C'est juste que...» commença Dean.

Puis il soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Dieu que c'était compliqué de s'exprimer.

Il regarda Castiel, droit dans les yeux, pendant quelques secondes puis, s'en qu'aucun des deux ne comprennent, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Dean serrant fortement le corps de son ami, la tête plongé dans son coup. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait droit à un câlin.

 **-** «Dean... Que t'arrive-t-il?»

 **-** «Rien Cas... Juste, laisse moi quelques minutes... S'il te plaît.»

Castiel, ne pouvant rien refuser à son protégé, acquiesça, et serra à son tour le corps du chasseur. Ils restèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans la même position, étroitement enlacés, dans un silence léger et réconfortant. Puis Dean desserra quelque peu ses bras, sans pour autant le lâcher et leva sa tête pour la poser sur le front de l'autre. Il soupira.

 **-** «Cas...» Il fit une pause. «Je suis content que tu sois là.»

 **-** «Dean.»

 **-** «Tu m'as fait peur tu sais?»

 **-** «Peur? Mais pourq-... Je m'excuse Dean. Je ne voulais pas.» comprit Castiel.

 **-** «Non. Ne t'excuse pas. C'est à moi de le faire... Ce qui t'es arrivé...»

 **-** «Ce n'est pas de ta faute!» coupa fortement Castiel.

 **-** «... Si. Si ça l'est. Si ont s'étaient pas disputés avec Sammy, vous ne seriez pas partit et vous ne vous seriez pas retrouvés dans ce bar. Je n'aurais pas dût parler de ton frère de cette manière. Et comme tu es partis juste après, je n'ai pas pût m'excuser. Mais tu avais tous les droits de m'en vouloir. Je m'en serais voulut aussi à ta place. Mais je veux m'excuser pour ce qui t'es arrivé. D'ailleurs si je choppe celui qui t'as poignardé je-...» haleta-t-il.

 **-** «Dean.» coupa Castiel. Il lui prit le visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux. «Dean ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'assure. Je t'en pris, calme toi.»

Il pressa le visage de Dean contre son épaule et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Dean soupira, et repris sa respiration en profitant de ce nouveau câlin.

Le silence s'éternisa.

Castiel se posait des questions. Il se demandait ce qui arrivait à Dean. Depuis son _«Il faut qu'on parle.»_ , ils n'avaient rien dit. Rien du tout. Et il se demandait de quoi Dean voulait bien parler. Parce qu'en général, Dean ne parlait pas. Jamais. Du moins, pas de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Donc l'entendre dire _«Il faut qu'on parle.»_ était un peu étrange pour lui. Il se demandait aussi de quoi il voulait qu'ils parlent. Il lui avait déjà expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bar, alors...

 **-** «Tu es vraiment étrange Dean.» ne put s'empêcher de dire Castiel.

 **-** «Étrange?» demanda Dean.

 **-** «Oui. C'est rare que tu me dises que tu veux parler. Surtout avec moi. En général, lorsque tu as des soucis en tête, tu t'adresse en général à ton frère.»

 **-** «Hmm... Peut être. Mais là, c'est à toi que je veux parler.»

 **-** «Oui, je sais. Mais tu n'as toujours rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Alors, peut être que tu devrais en parler à Sam.» dit doucement Castiel.

 **-** «... J'en ai déjà discuter avec Sam.»

 **-** «Oh. D'accord. De quoi veux-tu parler exactement?»

Dean soupira. Il fallait bien qu'il se lance un jour.

 **-** «... Ce qu'il s'est passé-...» commença-t-il.

 **-** «Ce n'est pas de ta faute!»

 **-** «Je sais Cas. Laisse moi continué.» sourit Dean.

 **-** «Désolé.»

 **-** «Bien. Donc ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Jamais.»

 **-** «Oui je sais Dean. Je t'ai inquiété pour rien et je m'en excuse.»

 **-** «Non ce n'est pas ça... Je sais que, avec notre vie, nous courrons tous un danger, à n'importe quel moment mais... Cette fois j'en ai réellement eu conscience...»

 **-** «Dean...»

 **-** «J'ai eut peur de te perdre Cas.»

Alors ça, il ne s'y attendais pas. Dean avait... avait eut peur? Pour lui?

 **-** «... P-Peur? Tu as eut peur? Pour moi?» demanda Castiel, incrédule.

 **-** «Bien sûr... Tu fais partit de la famille Cas. Donc, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi aussi.»

 **-** «Oui mais...»

 **-** «Cas. Laisse moi continuez.»

Castiel ferma la bouche et hocha la tête.

 **-** «Je sais que, à cause des chasses, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi. C'est comme ça, c'est un fait. Et c'est justement à cause de cette mésaventure que je souhaiterais clarifiez notre situation.»

 **-** «Notre situation?»

 **-** «Oui. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il s'est passé plusieurs choses entre nous ces temps-ci.»

 **-** «De quels choses parles-tu Dean?»

Dean soupira. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à s'exprimer mais Cas ne l'aidais vraiment pas.

 **-** «Nous deux, ont s'est embrassé.» lâcha-t-il.

Il y eut un silence.

 **-** «Embrassé?» demanda Castiel en penchant la tête.

 **-** «Hm... Oui. Plusieurs fois même.»

 **-** «... Oui, c'est vrai. Et d'ailleurs, si ma mémoire est bonne, tu m'as même interdit de me laisser draguer par quelqu'un d'autre que toi.»

Dean rougit en se souvenant de ce jour, ce jour où il avait _un peu_ perdu la boule et qu'il s'était laissé emporté contre Castiel.

 _«Tout ça à cause de ce putain de mec qui draguait Cas. Tss... je rêve.»_

Il se souvenait de ce jour, de Cas plaqué contre le mur, puis dans ses bras, embrassant sa bouche comme un assoiffé...

Évitons de saigner du nez une nouvelle fois, voulez vous? Et d'avoir une réaction _voyante_. Ce serait dérangeant.

 **-** «Oui aussi. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai dit ça?»

 **-** «Hm, non pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, j'ai été surpris que tu m'embrasses comme ça car bien que j'ai beaucoup aimé le baiser et que j'ai eut envie de recommencer, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu l'avais fais, car cette fois il n'y avait pas gui pour respecter la coutume.»

Il acheva sa réponse et regarda Dean. Dean qui était bugué après ses paroles.

 _«Alors comme ça, Cas avait aimé le baiser?... Il voulait recommencer?»_

Il sentit un délicieux frisson le parcourir. Oh Dieu que lui aussi voulait recommencer. Embrasser son visage, ses lèvres, son cou, son corps, l'embrasser tout partout pour continuer plus loin en enlevant ses vêtements et...

Non non non. On se calme. C'était pas le moment. Là, il fallait qu'il lui parle... Oui, c'est ça, parler.

 **-** «Tu... Tu as aimé le baiser?»

 _«Non Dean, c'était pas ça qu'il fallait demander.»_

 **-** «Enfin j'veux dire...» se reprit-il «Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé?»

 **-** «Non.»

Ok. Attention les yeux, Dean va à présent se livrer. Écoutez bien.

 _«Vas y Dean. C'est le moment. Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi toute ta vie de toute manière alors... Fonce!»_

 **-** «Cas. Écoute moi bien car je n'ai pas envie de me répéter.»

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis commença.

 **-** «Écoute... Voilà. Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît maintenant. Il est vrai qu'au début, je n'avais pas confiance en toi. Je ne te connaissais pas et donc, du coup, je ne savais pas si tu était de notre côté ou non. Mais depuis, j'ai appris à te connaître. Et bien que je ne m'en vente pas, je peux dire que je te connais aussi bien que je connais mon frère. Et... Enfin bref, juste, maintenant je te connais. Et je... je t'apprécie Cas... Beaucoup. Beaucoup... trop. C'est, enfin, j'veux dire que...Haaa j'y arrive pas.» dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il continua, le visage toujours caché. «En fait je... Comment dire ça... Je t'apprécie beaucoup Cas.»

Non, il n'y arrivais pas. Rien que _penser_ à _ce mot là_ le faisait trembler de part en part.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit une caresse sur sa joue. Il faillit sursauter en voyant le visage de Castiel aussi proche du sien. Mais son regard bloqua sur le sourire qu'il arborait.

 **-** «C-Cas? Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?» demanda Dean, incrédule.

 **-** «Parce que j'ai envie.» sourit mystérieusement Castiel.

Son sourire fila un frisson à Dean. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne pourrait dire quoi.

 **-** «Euh... D'accord mais...»

 **-** «Aaah Dean Dean Dean.» soupira Castiel en souriant. «Tu sais que tu n'es pas l'humain le plus simple que mon Père ait créé.»

 **-** «... Quoi?... Le plus simple?...»

Dean était perdu. _Mais de quoi parlait Castiel?_

 **-** «Oui. Tu n'agis jamais comme je le pense. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris à chacun de tes baisers. Lorsque tu m'a interdit de me faire draguer par quelque d'autre que toi, je dois avouer qu'à part être surpris, j'ai du répéter ta phrase au moins trois fois dans ma tête pour en comprendre le sens. Mais... Oh Dean si tu savais... Tu n'avais pas besoin de me crier dessus tu sais. Même voir ton côté jaloux était très divertissant. Et amusant. Mais tu n'en avais pas besoin.»

Castiel demeurait souriant, tandis que Dean paraissait confus. Il avait l'impression que Castiel essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Mais quoi?

 **-** «Tu sais, tu était vraiment drôle à regarder Dean. Te voir essayer de me cacher tes émotions, te voir faire n'importe quoi dès qu'on parlait de moi... Et dire que je devais faire semblant de rien devant toi, faire semble de ne rien comprendre, alors que si ça se trouve, je comprenais même avant toi ce qu'il se passait.»

Cette fois-ci, Castiel ria vraiment. Ce rire, Dean l'aurait savourer, comme si c'était la plus belle des mélodies, mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Pas lorsqu'il compris qu'en fait, Castiel savait tout. _Tout._

 **-** «Oh putain dis moi que je rêve!» s'affola Dean.

 **-** «Hmm, non. Tu ne rêves pas. Enfin je crois.»

 **-** «Non mais, attend... Attend... Si je comprend bien... Tu savais tout?!»

 **-** «Hmm, oui.»

Dean commençait légèrement à paniquer.

 **-** «... Que... Mais genre, tout _tout_?»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «Depuis le début?»

 **-** «Oui.»

 **-** «... Tu... Mais alors, le gui...»

 **-** «Oh ça? Et bien, je n'ai pas mentit en disant que je ne connaissait pas la tradition. Mais il est vrai qu'elle m'a bien servit. Mais j'ai été agréablement surpris. Je ne pensais pas recevoir un baiser si passionné ce jour là.»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé la fois d'après. Même s'il a été plus chaste bien sûr, je me suis dit que tu comprendrais peut être. Sauf que ça n'a pas vraiment été le cas.»

Si Castiel continuait de parler, Dean ne donnait pas cher de son pauvre petit cœur qui commençait à faire n'importe quoi en battant n'importe comment.

 **-** «Et puis, il y a eut cet homme. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir arriver cependant. Et encore moins énervé comme ça. Je pensais vraiment que tu allais m'en coller une. Même si, maintenant que j'y pense, ça semble insensé. Mais quand j'ai vu ton air sur ton visage, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu était furieux, certes, mais j'ai compris qu'après que c'était dût à la jalousie. Et le baiser que tu m'a donné... Wouah il était vraiment surprenant... et violant... Tu sais quoi Dean? Te voir, avec cette air si dominant, et m'embrasser de manière si érotique et libidineuse m'avait vraiment excité. Et j'ai vraiment envie de revivre ça. Avec toi. Maintenant.»

Castiel regardait Dean droit dans les yeux. Il attendait que celui-ci réagisse à ce qu'il venait de dire. Sauf que Dean ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux, complètement écarquillés, étaient bloqués sur lui, la bouche ouverte, il ne semblait même pas respirer.

 _«Mince alors. Est-ce que j'aurais cassé Dean?»_

Est-ce que Dean était cassé? Non. Mais les rouages de son cerveau peinait à répondre, c'est vrai. Dean était... paumé. Archi paumé. C'était... Enfin... Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer?

 **-** «Merde... Alors depuis tout ce temps, tu savais tout. Tu faisais exprès de jouer l'innocent.»

 **-** «Un peu, oui.»

 **-** «... Merde!»

Dean se sentit totalement stupide maintenant. Et incroyablement gêné aussi. Alors tout ce temps... Castiel savait. Il savait. Merde alors. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Et puis, pourquoi Castiel ne lui avait rien dit? Ça aurait été sympa qu'il soit prévenu non? Et puis... Eh mais, attendez une seconde. Castiel savait tout? Il savait que Dean l'aimait? Et pendant que lui se prenait la tête en se disant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, profitant de lui, de ses excuses bidon pour pouvoir l'embrasser, lui il se marrait et savait tout. Bordel! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrivait qu'à lui? Et puis...

 _«Tu sais quoi Dean? Te voir, avec cette air si dominant, et m'embrasser de manière si érotique et libidineuse m'avait vraiment excité. Et j'ai vraiment envie de revivre ça. Avec toi. Maintenant.»_

… Allô allô. Plus aucune connexion. Nous avons perdu Dean. Je répète, nous avons perdu Dean!

Les rouages de son cerveau se remirent péniblement en marche, mais une fois cela fait, un rougissement intense se propagea sur ses joues et une certaine dureté se manifesta dans son pantalon.

 _«Oh Seigneur Jésus dis moi que je ne rêve pas! Par pitié!»_

 **-** «Je... Tu...» bégaya-t-il. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Ça devenait vraiment trop compliqué pour lui. Il détourna le regard et passa une main sur son visage rougit en se mordillant la lèvre. _Pitié, que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'il devait faire._

S'il avait tous ses neurones en état de marche, il aurait sentit le changement d'atmosphère. Il aurait vu le visage de Castiel passer de sa neutralité habituelle à une soif de luxure. Il ne le sentit pas approché de lui.

 **-** «Je m'excuse pour ce qui va suivre Dean. J'espère vraiment que tu ne me repoussera pas.»

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sa bouche fut prisonnière par celle de Castiel.

Elles ne bougèrent pas. Elles étaient juste posés l'une sur l'autre. C'était un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste.

Lorsqu'il comprit que Castiel l'embrassait, le cœur de Dean battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il oublia comment respirer. Puis, lentement, son cœur continuant de battre à tout rompre, il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les joues de Cas.

Leurs lèvres commencèrent à bouger doucement. Elles se découvrirent, comme elles l'avaient toujours souhaités. Elles apprirent à se connaître. Enfin, elles faisaient le pourquoi elles avaient été créer. C'était ce que pensait Dean. Et il ne se douta pas un instant du fait que Castiel pensait la même chose.

Dean continua de l'embrasser, puis il mordilla la lèvre de Castiel, faisant gémir celui-ci. Ce gémissement donna un délicieux frisson à Dean qui rendit le baiser plus ardent. Il lécha lentement la lèvre de Castiel, lui demandent silencieusement de les ouvrir, et une fois cela fait, il fit rentrer sa langue à l'intérieur et commença un combat avec l'occupante.

Elles combattirent toutes les deux ensemble, se touchèrent, s'apprivoisèrent, puis ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux et se fixèrent.

Les joues rougit, les lèvres gonflées et luisante de salive, le souffle haletant, ils étaient méconnaissable. En voyant cette vision du chasseur, Castiel ne pût attendre plus longtemps.

 **-** «Dean...» souffla-t-il.

Il se jeta sur lui, le faisant atterrir sur le sol du salon, et le réembrassa avec une passion dévorante, ce qui était loin de déplaire à notre chasseur. Leurs mains, qui jusque là étaient posés sagement sur le visage de l'autre, commencèrent à voyager sur le corps de l'autre, avide de découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Leurs n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, ne sachant pas où se poser.

Castiel n'attendit pas plus longtemps et , tout en continuant de l'embrasser, ouvrit la chemise du chasseur, ou plutôt arracha la chemise, faisant sauter les boutons. Il continua d'embrasser Dean, puis il descendit doucement vers son coup, l'embrassant et le mordillant, faisant soupirer d'aise Dean.

Pendant que Castiel lui embrassai doucement le cou en baladant ses mains sur le torse de son protégé, Dean caressait doucement la tête de Castiel, agrippant doucement à ses cheveux, se laissant totalement dominer par son ange. Il subissait l'assaut de celui-ci et il était totalement consentant à ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne voulait pas être en reste lui aussi. Alors il essaya, du mieux qu'il pût, d'enlever le haut de Castiel, mais il dût s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, car une langue mutine le déconcentrait dans sa tache.

Castiel, clément, l'aida en enlevant lui-même son haut avant de le jeter au hasard dans la pièce puis il reprit son expédition, traçant à l'encre invisible un schéma brûlant sur le corps sous lui. Corps qui tressautait sous le plaisir que cela lui prodiguait. Dean caressa le torse de Castiel, puis lui dégrafa lentement le pantalon, ne pouvant supporter de voir le reste du corps caché.

Il enleva doucement le bouton, descendit lentement la braguette et écarta les de pans du pantalon, faisant apparaître un boxer noir. Il effleura doucement celui-ci. Le tressautement et le gémissement qui en suivit le fit sourire, et le fit recommencer.

Castiel n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Sentir la main de Dean à _cette endroit_ le rendait tout mou. Il voulait vraiment que la pression de cette main augmente, au lieu de seulement l'effleurer. Mais il ne voulait pas être égoïste. Il voulait que Dean ressente aussi du plaisir. Alors à son tour, il dégrafa le pantalon et effleura l'entre-jambe du chasseur. Celui-ci, ne s'y attendant pas, lâcha un hoquet de surprise, mais il ne fut pas contre cet attouchement. Au contraire.

Il s'agrippa aux épaules de Castiel, faisant plonger le visage de celui-ci dans son cou, et se laissa totalement aller contre lui, subissant le toucher de Cas, et bougeant lentement des hanches pour augmenter la friction.

Et entendre gémir Dean tout contre lui rendit fou Castiel, qui recommença à l'embrasser et à le mordiller. Il descendit plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à un petit bouton rose. Il le mordilla une fois. Le cri qui suivit le surpris et lui fit relever la tête. Dean était tout aussi choqué que lui face à ce cri. Voir son visage, choqué et rougit, extasia Castiel qui reprit sa tâche, mais de façon plus acharné. Il lécha, mordilla le téton, lui laissant des traces de morsures un peu partout autour. Il ne lui laissa aucun répit. Puis il s'attaqua à l'autre, lui donnant le même rituel. Puis il descendit encore un peu plus bas. Et enfonça sa langue dans le nombril du chasseur. A son tour il le mordilla et le lécha, puis fit des vas et viens à l'intérieur, se qui rendit fou Dean qui se tortilla en gémissant de bonheur. Lorsque Castiel se releva, il se figea.

Complètement débraillé et haletant, les cheveux en bataille, son torse se soulevant sous sa respiration rapide, Dean le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres, les rendant encore plus luisante, et parla d'une voix haché et rauque.

 **-** «Cas... Je t'en pris... Embrasse moi.»

Il ne pût le lui refuser. Castiel se jeta sur ses lèvres comme la misère du monde. Il agrippa ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre se posa derrière sa nuque. Dean s'agrippa, lui aussi, aux cheveux de Castiel, les lui tirant sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait à travers ce baiser. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus intense. Ils s'embrassaient comme des fou, comme des assoiffés. Comme s'il n'y aurait plus de lendemain. Ils s'embrassaient tellement fort qu'ils pourraient s'en blesser.

Puis Castiel s'abaissa quelques peu, et pressa son bassin contre celui de Dean. Et commença à se déhancher. C'en fut trop. Dean arrêta le baiser et tourna sa tête sur le côté. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que leur déhanchement augmentait. Leurs corps brûlant allaient d'avant en arrière, s'en pouvoir s'arrêter. Dean lâcha les cheveux de Castiel pour agripper le jeans de celui-ci. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait mourir face à tant de plaisir. Et dire qu'ils étaient encore habillés. Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il n'y avait plus rien?

Dean, dans un instant de clarté, se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. S'il était vraiment là, allongé sur le sol, les jambes écartés, subissant les assauts de Castiel et complètement soumis à lui et son bon vouloir.

Puis il se dit que t'en pis, même si c'était un rêve, il n'allait pas reculer. Pas maintenant. _Surtout pas maintenant._

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit que trop tard la main de Castiel aller _un peu trop bas_.

 **-** «Hn... Cas... Castiel... Att-... Haaan!» haleta-t-il, les yeux grand ouvert.

Oh Mon Dieu il allait mourir dans très peu de temps.

 _«Castiel espèce de traître!»_

Sentir vraiment cette main sur son entrejambe et plus seulement à travers le boxer le détraqua complètement. Il se tortillait, se déhancher contre cette main, gémissait comme un dément... Il se dévergondait d'une manière que Castiel trouva exquise.

Celui-ci aurait pût passer sa vie à regarder Dean bouger dans sa main. Il continuait de se déhancher tout en le caressant. Puis il sentit le corps du chasseur trembler de plus en plus. Ses coups de hanches étaient plus irréguliers. Puis le nirvana. Dean, les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche lâchant le gémissement le plus obscène, son corps tendu contre celui de Castiel à cause de l'orgasme qui le frappa. Castiel sentit un liquide se coller sur sa main. Il baissa la main et sourit. Puis il regarda Dean.

Il reprenait difficilement sa respiration. L'orgasme qu'il avait eut l'avait troublé. Il n'avait jamais rien sentit d'aussi puissant. Il tourna son regard vers Castiel... Et lâcha un autre gémissement en voyant celui-ci lécher sa main où il y avait...

 _«Ça devrait être interdit d'être si indécent.»_

Castiel se pencha sur lui et lui donna un autre baiser, plus doux cette fois. Dean le savoura jusqu'à la fin. Puis Castiel se recula. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, tentant tous les deux de reprendre leurs respirations. Jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Dean eut un accro.

 _«Oh nom de Dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'ont vient de faire?»_

Il venait de... Ils avaient...

 **-** «Dean...» souffla Castiel.

Le chasseur tourna son regard vers son ange, ange qui venait de se blottir contre lui, humant son odeur avec bonheur.

 **-** «Je t'aime Dean.»

Il y eut un silence. Dean sentit ses joues chauffés et son cœur louper plusieurs battements. Il se mit à penser à pleins de choses différentes. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête et qu'il vit les joues rouges de Castiel, sa tête se vida et il sentit un sourire s'installer tranquillement sur son visage pour s'entendre dire...

 **-** «Moi aussi Cas... Moi aussi...»

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _(Fiou... Il m'a donné du fil à retordre ce chapitre. Franchement, je pensais pas que j'allais le faire comme ça. Je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment de cette manière, du coup j'ai un peu fait un truc à ma sauce. Donc voilà j'espère que vous avez quand même aimez. Si vous n'avez pas aimez, j'ai l'excuse de l'heure tardive à laquelle je l'ai terminé. 2H24... Ah ouais quand même... Bon je vais dodo. Bisous ^^")_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 _ **22 Décembre:**_

Il n'allait pas tenir.

 **-** «Dean... S'il te plaît.»

Vraiment pas. Il lui suffisait d'entendre un...

 **-** «Je t'en pris.»

… pour fondre de la plus horrible des manières.

Il tourna la tête, les joues rougies, et grogna en poussant le plat devant lui. Castiel eut un grand sourire et se servit un gros morceau de tarte. Il se tourna vers son amoureux et l'embrassa sur la joue, qui chauffa un peu plus, et lui susurra un _«merci»_ à l'oreille.

Dean se tourna vers son frère et son... ce mot lui écorchait la bouche... son _compagnon_ , qui étaient tous deux en train de se foutre totalement de sa tronche.

Si Sam se contentait d'un rire étouffé, le visage caché dans sa main, Gabriel lui, riait à gorge déployée, avachi sur la table et son poing frappant régulièrement celle-ci.

Dean les fusilla tous deux du regard. Ils n'avaient _strictement aucun droit_ de se moquer de lui de la sorte. Non mais. C'était lui l'aîné... Bon ok, sur les quatre il y avait un ex-ange et un archange qui avait vécu plusieurs millénaires, mais ce n'était pas une excuse!

Gabriel reprit ses esprits et essuya les larmes d'hilarité qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

 **-** «Ah, Dean-o. Je savais qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas avec toi.»

 **-** «La ferme.» siffla-t-il.

 **-** «Oh que tu es vilain avec moi.» se plaignit faussement l'archange. «N'empêche, je dis qu'il y a favoritisme. Pas vrai Sammy-moose?»

 **-** «Tout à fait.» approuva celui-ci.

 **-** «Et pourquoi ça?» demanda Dean.

 **-** «Parce que Cas, lui, a le droit d'avoir un morceau de tarte. Il ne se fait pas engueuler, ni pourchasser parce qu'il a eut le malheur de seulement _penser_ à te piquer un morceau.» énuméra Sam.

 **-** «Exactement. C'est carrément injuste.»

 **-** «Tout à fait. Même moi j'ose pas t'en demander sous peur des représailles.» annonça Sam.

Dean eut un petit soupir. Où est-ce que cette conversation allait l'emmené?

 **-** «Et toi Cassie. Tu ne dis rien?» demanda Gabriel.

 **-** «... Hm... Que veux-tu que je dise?» demanda platement celui-ci en mâchant lentement son morceau de tarte.

 **-** «Ben je sais pas moi... Quelque chose.»

Castiel mâcha lentement sa bouchée puis l'avala. Et parla d'une voix clair.

 **-** «Peut être que Dean a accepté de me donner une part de tarte parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut pas me résister lorsque je lui demande quelque chose.»

Il y eut un silence.

 **-** «Après je peux me tromper.» dit il en reprenant une bouchée.

Le silence s'éternisa plusieurs secondes, puis fût brisé par le rire tonitruant de Gabriel qui, une fois encore, s'écroula de rire sur a table.

 **-** «Ah ah ah! Mon Cassie, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être si drôle! Moi qui croyait que tu étais un innocent petit ange, je me suis bien trompé!»

 **-** «C'est vrai que tu es très malin. Jouer l'innocent était un bon moyen de distraction.» dit Sam avec un sourire. Sourire que Castiel lui rendit. Il faut dire que depuis la veille, lui et Castiel riait souvent au dépens de Dean.

Cette nuit, Dean et Castiel, après qu'ils se soient avoués leurs sentiments et qu'ils aient finis leurs cochonneries, s'étaient rhabillés et étaient partis se coucher dans la chambre de Dean, celui-ci voulant garder son cher ange près de lui.

Quelques heures après, ils s'étaient tous les deux réveillés, s'étaient embrassés et Dean était partit rejoindre les deux autre occupants du bunker pendant que Castiel prenait une douche rapide. Dean, sur son petit nuage, ne remarqua pas tout de suite les sourires et les regards lourds de sens que lui jetèrent son frère et l'archange. Il commença à manger tranquillement, puis au bout de quelques minutes, redescendit de son nuage en entendant l'archange pouffé dans son coin.

 **-** «Bon Gabriel, dis moi ce qui te provoque tant d'hilarité ou étouffe toi mais par pitié tais toi.»

Gabriel continua de pouffer, incapable de s'arrêter. Ce fut Sam qui parla.

 **-** «Gabriel se demandait juste où tu en était dans ta relation avec Cas.»

Cette simple phrase fit étouffé Gabriel avec son petit déjeuné tellement il riait. Et Dean pâlit peu à peu en comprenant enfin le soudain intérêt que lui portait les deux énergumènes. Il bafouilla.

 **-** «Que... Nan... Mais je... C'est...»

Gabriel explosa de rire. Les bafouillements de Dean, c'était trop pour lui. Même Sam rigolait, moins fort que l'archange, mais il rigolait quand même. Dean faillit partir au quart de tour, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Castiel, qui avait finit sa douche, était arrivé et s'était assis au côté de Dean.

 **-** «Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi rigolez vous?»

 **-** «Avec Gabriel ont se demandaient où en était votre relation à Dean et toi.»

Castiel pencha la tête, puis sembla comprendre et sourit. Un sourire malicieux. Il se pencha vers Dean et lui vola un baiser, ce qui fit beuguer le cerveau de celui-ci. Et il stoppa aussi le rire de son frère et de Sam.

 **-** «Je pense que ceci répond à votre question.» dit Castiel, tout sourire, en se remettant correctement en place.

Un autre silence plana quelques instants. Puis Gabriel hurla de rire.

 **-** «AH AH AH CASSIE! TU ES GENIAL! FRANCHEMENT TU... TU...»

C'est bon. Ça y'est. Ils avaient perdus Gabriel. Heureusement que c'était un ange et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, sinon il serait mort d'étouffement. Sam se marrait aussi en voyant le visage cramoisi de son frère. Celui-ci, ne pouvant en supporter plus, se planqua dans ses bras, complètement out. Il regarda discrètement Castiel et vit que celui-ci était totalement fier de son effet.

 _«Espèce de sale petit... Il a vraiment de la chance que je l'aime celui-là, sinon il aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.»_

Voilà dans quel environnement Dean vivait depuis la veille. Et même si ça l'agaçait d'être suivis du regard dès qu'il allait vers Castiel, dans le fond, il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il avait enfin son ange pour lui tout seul et que maintenant qu'il avait dans ses bras, il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre. Et il ne laissera pas celui-ci s'en aller pour se sacrifier où il ne savait quoi d'autre.

 **-** «Dean.»

Il se tourna vers Castiel. Celui-ci rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne.

 **-** «Quoi?»

 **-** «Je t'aime.»

Dean le regarda, les yeux brillants et eut un sourire en coin.

 **-** «Hm, moi aussi.»

Il se pencha vers son ange et l'embrassa. Le baiser chaste devint plus appuyé, plus profond. Une langue taquina les lèvres de l'autre, faisant ouvrir la bouche à son propriétaire. Elle rencontra sa locataire, et commença alors un combat acharné. Elles se touchèrent, s'apprivoisèrent puis s'enroulèrent ensemble, faisant soupirer de bonheur leurs propriétaires. Puis la passion diminua pour laisser place à la douceur. Le baiser redevint chaste et c'est le corps tremblant et le cœur battant à tout rompre que les lèvres se séparèrent, un filet de salive les reliant et qui se cassa lorsque Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillants d'envie et le souffle court. Castiel allait se rapprocher de nouveau lorsqu'un raclement de gorge l'interrompit dans sa manœuvre.

 **-** «Bon, c'est pas que vous gênez-...» commença Gabriel.

 **-** «Si vous gênez.» le coupa Sam.

 **-** «... mais on va vous laisser Sam et moi.» continua-t-il. Il attrapa la main de son géant personnel et l'embarqua directement sa la chambre de celui-ci, sans laisser le temps à Sam de répliquer.

Dean les regarda partir, interloqué, puis se tourna vers son ange.

 **-** «Tu sais ce qui lui prend à ton frangin?»

 **-** «Hm... Pas vraiment non. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe le plus.»

 **-** «Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce qui te préocc-... Oh je vois.» finit-il avec un sourire pervers en sentant Cas se mettre à califourchon sur lui, son bassin touchant quelque chose de relativement dur. «C'est que ça m'a l'air intéressent tout ça.»

Castiel lui fit un sourire espiègle, et recommença à l'embrasser passionnément, arrachant un gémissement des plus plaisant à Dean.

Gabriel a bien eut raison d'emmener Sam ailleurs. Il n'aurait peut être pas supporter de voir son frère dans _cette_ situation.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Dans la chambre, Sam regardait l'archange, étonné.

 **-** «Pourquoi tu nous a emmené ici?» demanda-t-il.

 **-** «Et bien mon cher moosy, je ne pense pas que tu souhaite voir la scène qui se déroule actuellement dans ta cuisine.» répondit Gabriel avec un sourire entendu.

Sam le regarda quelques instants, puis pâlit, lorsqu'il comprit enfin.

Il aimait son frère, ça c'était sûr. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir dans ce genre de moment. Il avait testé une fois, ça lui suffisait. Il réprima un frisson à cette pensée. Valait mieux rester ici, en sécurité. Oui, c'était mieux.

Mais peut-être aurait-il dût regarder autour de lui. Histoire d'être _vraiment certain_ d'être en sécurité.

 **-** «Sammy-moose...» chuchota l'archange.

Sam sortit de ces pensées en entendant ce chuchotis et en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Il baissa la tête et croisa les yeux mordoré de son compagnon.

 **-** «Oui?»

 **-** «Moosy...»

 **-** «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il continua de le regarder, puis baissa la tête, cachant de ce fait son visage dans le torse du chasseur, et petit à petit, le guida jusqu'au lit où il le poussa avant de s'allonger sur lui, ne le lâchant pas une seule fois pendant sa manœuvre.

Sam releva la tête, intrigué et un peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de cette bête à plume? Il était rare de le voir avec un visage si sérieux. Et pourtant ses yeux étaient chargés d'émotions contenus.

 **-** «Gab'... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?» demanda-t-il doucement.

Gabriel ne dit rien, continuant simplement de le regarder. Commença alors l'exploration du visage de son bien-aimé. Il commença par le front, dessinant des arabesques du bout du doigt, puis descendit jusqu'au bout du nez. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à la paupière droite où il effleura lentement les cils. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la tempe, qu'il caressa du bout de l'ongle, et descendit sa main jusqu'à sa joue. Il la prit en coupe et l'effleura doucement de son pouce.

Sam se posait bien des questions, voulant savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il ne posa plus de questions, le laissant touché son visage à sa guise. Il sentait, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que son cœur battait un peu plus vite qu'en temps normal, ainsi que la chaleur de ses joues qui rosirent sous le regard de son ange. Il poussa un petit soupire et ferma les yeux, rien qu'une seconde.

Ce fut juste assez pour qu'il puisse sentir, sans le voir, un frôlement sur ses lèvres. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea dans un regard noir de désir, entouré d'un halo doré qui faisait briller les yeux magnifiquement. Il vit son visage se rapprocher et sentit de nouveau ce frôlement. Puis encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se pose enfin au coin de sa bouche. Elles restèrent juste quelques secondes avant de se retirer, faisant froncer les sourcils du chasseur. L'ange eut un petit sourire en coin, et se repencha sur sa bouche, déplaçant ses lèvres de quelques millimètres à peine perceptible. Il continua son manège, toujours aussi lentement, et arriva enfin face à cette bouche tant convoité. Il s'approcha lentement, très lentement, faisant monter encore d'un cran la frustration de son moose et enfin, oui enfin, posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amour.

Le baiser fût très chaste, juste deux paires de lèvres qui se touchaient. Puis elles commencèrent à bouger, toujours très lentement. Gabriel embrassait le chasseur comme s'il dégustait une mandarine. Il embrassait la lèvre supérieur, la léchait pour en sentir le goût, et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure comme pour en sentir encore plus. Il déplaça sa main pour la poser dans les longs cheveux su chasseur, et les agrippa sans les tirer pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il continua d'embrasser les lèvres du chasseur, faisant grogner celui-ci car il voulait vraiment approfondir le baiser.

Lorsque l'ange se retira, Sam grogna et fronça les sourcils. Il avait adoré ces baisers, il le rendait tout chaud à l'intérieur, son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite et ses joues n'ont jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie. Mais même s'il avait adoré la douceur de cette bouche et la caresse de sa main dans ses cheveux, il aurait aimé approfondir un peu plus la chose. Ses lèvres gonflées et luisantes se tendaient presque toutes seules pour pouvoir de nouveau se faire embrasser. Et Sam voyait bien, grâce à son sourire en coin, que son chéri savait qu'il le frustrait. Il le savait et il en jouait. _Peste._

Et oui, Gabriel savait. Il aimait frustrer son Sammy-moose, petite vengeance personnel pour l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Continuer de le faire languir, le torturer... Ou bien lui donner ce qu'il veut, et profiter? Hmm...

 _«Choix difficile... Ou pas.»_

Sam frissonna au vu du sourire pervers qui s'afficha sur le visage au-dessus de lui.

 **-** «Tu sais quoi mon moosy, je serais tenté de te torturer...» souffla-t-il.

 **-** «Mais...?» demanda Sam, sentant qu'il y aurait une suite.

 **-** «Mais... Disons que je ne suis plus en état d'attendre encore.» répondit-il avec un regard malicieux. Puis il se pencha et souffla dans son oreille. «Je te veux Sam.»

Le chasseur en trembla. Il était devenus fébrile, impatient, il...

Il ne savait plus. Il ressentait beaucoup d'émotions mélangées. Trop même. Il était avide de ressentir de nouvelles sensations, son souffle haletant et son regard désireux prouvait à quel point il était pressé de continuer.

Sa voix tremblante d'émotion, il répondit.

 **-** «Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu attend?»

Un grognement lui répondit, puis une langue taquine vint faire des dessins brûlant sur son cou. Sam eut juste le temps de retenir le gémissement qui faillit sortir de sa bouche. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, son souffle se raréfia, son corps devint vraiment chaud et... il avait quelque chose de relativement dur entre les cuisses.

Gabriel lécha une dernière fois son cou avant de descendre petit à petit vers le torse encore caché. Mais plus très longtemps, car le tee-shirt disparu instantanément, lui laissant tout le loisir de continuer son exploration jusqu'à un petit bouton rose.

Sam eut une inspiration lorsqu'il sentit un truc mouillé sur sa poitrine. C'était... Gênant... Mais vraiment agréable.

Gabriel continua sa torture, puis profita que les yeux de son cher et tendre soit fermé pour essayer... autre chose...

 **-** «Oh putain!» laissa échapper Sam avant de porter ses deux mains à sa bouche.

 _«Pitié, dîtes moi que sa main ne se trouve pas à cette endroit... Pitié dîtes moi qu-... oh putain!»_

Non, la main de Gabriel n'est pas à _cette_ endroit... Enfin, plus maintenant. Là, c'était son bassin qui s'y trouvait. Et du coup, celui-ci en profitait.

 **-** «Gab'... Gabr... Hn Gabriel... Attend... S'il...» haleta le chasseur.

 **-** «Hm? Que veux tu?» demanda l'archange en allant et venant sur lui.

 **-** «Arrête... Hn arr-... Oh hn... Gab... GAB!» s'écria Sam.

Les yeux fermés, sa tête balançait de droite à gauche sous la pression qui commençait à monter. Ils avaient tous deux encore leurs vêtements, et heureusement avait-il envie de dire, car il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau sinon. Leurs pantalons se touchaient par à coup, effleurant leurs virilités à chacun. Sam n'en pouvait plus. La pression augmentait de plus en plus, et Gabriel le touchait à peine. C'était terriblement frustrant. Gabriel dût avoir pitié de lui car soudain il se colla complètement à lui, et fit glisser son bassin contre celui du cadet.

Son corps bouillant ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage. Si Gabriel arrivait à garder ses sons pour lui, sûrement parce que pour l'instant c'était lui le meneur, Sam n'y arrivait aucunement. Des gémissements de plus en plus poussés sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

 _«Je vais mourir je vais mourir je vais mourir vais mourir vais mourir mourir mourir mourir!»_

 **-** «GAB! GABRIEL! GABRIEL!»

 **-** «Oui, c'est bien de connaître mon nom depuis le temps.»

Sam lui aurait sûrement jeter un sale regard si seulement il l'avait entendu. Mais pour l'instant c'était impossible. Ses neurones étaient complètement déconnectés. Il ne voulait plus que subir tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Puis il rouvrit les yeux, posa son regard sur son ange, lui agrippa la tête et la ramena contre lui pour pouvoir lui donner un baiser fougueux. Les baisers chastes n'étaient plus d'actualités. Sam força le passa de l'autre bouche et y fit entrer sa langue. Elle batailla avec son occupante et s'enroulèrent, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Nos deux garçons s'agrippèrent les cheveux, Gabriel en profita pour accentuer ses mouvements, faisant gémir un Sam surexcité. Un filet de salive coula de sa bouche mais il s'en fichait. Ils sentaient tous les deux la jouissance monter, et ils l'attendaient à bras ouvert. Gabriel stoppa le baiser quelques instants et s'approcha de l'oreille de Sam.

 **-** «Je t'aime Sammy-moose.» chuchota-t-il.

Sam le regarda, les yeux en larmes face à tant de plaisir.

 **-** «Je... Je t'ai-... t'aime aussi... Gabriel.» haleta-t-il, le souffle court.

Gabriel, heureux, augmenta encore l'allure et l'hédonisme atteint son paroxysme. Gabriel mordit l'épaule du cadet pour ne pas laisser échapper son cri tandis que Sam eut un cri muet, sa voix étant partit il ne savait quand.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, fatigué et essoufflé, mais heureux et le corps repu. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant du calme de la pièce. Sam, complètement épuisé, réussit tant bien que mal à enrouler ses bras autour de son chéri. Gabriel se mit dans une position plus confortable puis se blottit contre son chasseur.

Le silence régna encore pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Gabriel ne le brise.

 **-** «Eh, moosy. Tu sais quoi?» chuchota-t-il.

 **-** «Quoi?» répondit-il sur le même ton.

 **-** «Ce n'est même pas encore Noël et j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu mon cadeau en avance.»

Sam ne pût s'empêcher de sourire malgré les rougeurs de ses joues.

 **-** «Maintenant qu'on a fait ça, je te prévient, tu es tout à moi. Je ne veux voir personne te tourner autour.»

 **-** «Hm, ça, ça ne risque pas. Il n'y a que toi qui me tourne autour.» sourit-il.

 **-** «J'espère bien.» sourit-il à son tour.

Gabriel posa correctement sa tête contre son épaule, avant de poursuivre.

 **-** «J'espère que tous mes Noël seront comme ça à l'avenir.»

 **-** «Comment ça?»

 **-** «Et bien, j'ai déjà fêter Noël, pleins de fois mais... Je n'étais pas aussi heureux que je le paraissais. Tandis que là, je sais enfin ce que veut vraiment dire ce mot. Et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vivre ça à tout jamais.»

 **-** «Gab...» souffla le cadet.

 **-** «Je sais que Noël n'est pas encore passé mais, rien que là, avec ce qui s'est passé entre nous les jours précédent, et même là ce qu'on vient tous les deux de faire... Je sais que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi. C'est un fait. Et je sais que ça ne changera pas.»

Sam le regarda, ému par ces paroles.

 **-** «Et toi?» demanda Gabriel, soudain timide.

 **-** «Moi?»

 **-** «Est-ce que tu en a envie? De vivre ce genre de moment... avec moi?» demanda-t-il, incertain.

Sam lui leva le menton pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **-** «Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment fêter Noël. N'ayant à peine connu ma mère, je ne me souviens pas si je l'ai fêter ne serait-ce qu'une fois avec elle... Avant, quand j'étais encore un ado, j'essayais de me mettre un peu dans l'ambiance des fêtes... de faire semblant d'être normal, mais au final, ça ne servait à rien. Nous étions toujours interrompue par les chasses. Et puis bon, notre père n'étais pas très fête non plus... Alors au final, j'ai fini par oublier. C'était plus facile, et ça faisait moins mal... Et puis maintenant, tu es là. T'es arrivé dans ma vie, sans que je le veuille, puis t'es entré dans mon cœur sans que je ne sache vraiment comment... Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer plus tard... J'aimerais te dire que c'est une connerie et que tu pourrais te faire tuer si tu restais près de moi, mais égoïstement, je souhaiterais te garder près de moi. Alors... Si tu veux bien de moi, et si je ne te gênes pas, j'aimerais pouvoir rester avec toi... Pendant tout le temps que tu souhaitera.»

Gabriel le fixait, touché par cette bouleversante petite confession. Les yeux pleins de larmes, il se blottit contre son chasseur, son ami, son amant...

On ne lui avait jamais dit quelques chose de si beau. Sam lui demandait s'il voulait bien de lui? Alors qu'il l'avait attendus pendant des siècles, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il attendait... Plus jamais il ne le lâcherait. Plus jamais. Le chasseur voulait bien de lui, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui.

Il tiendrait sa promesse. Sam et Gabriel, jusqu'au bout de la vie elle-même. Et rien ne les séparera. Rien. Pas même la mort.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


End file.
